Where Will We End?
by radioactive7718
Summary: Focused primarily on a young Goku, the new World Champion, and a young Vegeta, who's still an enslaved soldier for Frieza. While one decides to continue his adventure instead of settling down the other is in the midst of overthrowing his tyrant. Read on as they grow into their personalities and strength, start their families, and live life differently then what destiny intended.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Goku, not that I want to mourn the loss of my best friend but are you sure about this?", Krillin asked the taller fighter. Goku's clothes were in tatters and his normally wild hair was plastered down his neck with sweat. Still though, he nodded and said, "I'm sure."

"Well, okay, but she looks pretty peeved, and you don't look ready for a round two," Krillin muttered. Goku chuckled and said, "You can take this one."

"No way! I'll just take Piccolo next time," the bald young man argued. Just out of earshot, Chichi stood glaring with teary eyes at the newly dubbed Champion, Son Goku.

"Maybe we should get out here," Tien pitched in as he pulled a small bean from a brown bag. The triclops shoved the bean into Goku's shaking palm. The young champion grinned as he felt the magic of the senzu beans restore his body to peak condition.

The other two grinned sheepishly, thinking they were about to escape the heart-broken glare. Instead, Goku squared his shoulder and headed towards Chichi with a comforting smile. Bulma, Roshi, and Launch were all peering out of their hiding spot from the recent battle of Goku versus Piccolo.

Each of them waved their hands in a frenzy but the oblivious fighter continued on. Goku stopped in front of Chichi with the same soft grin and reached his hand out, "I'm sorry, I let you down."

"Then fix it, Goku," she snapped. His smile faltered and his hand dropped just a hair before he said, "I can't do that. I didn't even know what I had promised. I thought I was getting food."

He gave a nervous laugh as his out-stretched hand hung in the air. Chichi huffed and smacked the hand down before she shoved a finger in his chest and said, "Marriage is better than food! What's so hard to understand about that?"

Goku finally let his smile fade as he reiterated, "I said I was sorry. I'm already apologizing for something that we're both in the wrong for. The least you could do is accept it."

A near audible inhale came everyone nearby as the crowd that had braved the destruction of the fight had been evesdropping. Chichi's mouth pursed up as though she'd eaten something sour. Goku realized too late how hateful he'd sounded as her slim but powerful hand cracked across his jaw. He blinked in shock several times as she turned and marched blow had hurt his pride more than anything but he stood dumbfounded nevertheless.

Bulma slinked out of her hiding place to Goku's side and said, "I'm sorry, Goku, we were trying to warn you."

"She slapped me. I tried to do the right thing and own up to my mistake and she slapped me," Goku half pouted. Bulma patted his shoulder and said, "She was under a lot of stress, but that doesn't mean what you did was bad. You did the right thing. I think she'll appreciate that later on."

"I just want to go," Goku continued to pout while Bulma lead him back to the group of their friends. The blue haired scientists kept a hold of his arm and chuckled as she asked, "Really? You just won the tournament that you've dreamed about since you were a boy and you just want to go? No big dinner or a new change of clothes? Nothing?"

Goku looked over and said almost shyly, "Well, I guess a little bite to eat would be good."

Bulma and Krillin each sat on one side of Goku with twin grins as the Saiyan ate and ate in their customary restuarant. After every tournament, they'd come here to eat. The staff had actually been prepared for his enormous appetite this year.

"Have you not eaten in the last three years?" Bulma asked. Roshi sipped at a cocktail from the otherside and cut in, "More importantly how are you going to pay for all this? I swear you're eating triple what you used to."

"You know, I think he's right? Are you okay, Goku?", Krillin cut in. Goku looked up with an eggroll shoved in his mouth. He slowly nodded as he gulped down the mouthful of food and answered, "I'm fine, I've just been so hungry for the last year or so. Ever since I got stronger and grew I can eat a lot more."

"Yeah about that, I was beginning to think you were like Krillin. Were you just a late bloomer?" Bulma asked.

"No, I don't think I'm flower," Goku answered simply before reuming his feasting. Bulma shook in surprise her head while Krillin scowled around Goku at her.

Once all the plates were cleared away and the others had finished their drinks, the owner walked up to the table. She was an older woman in a frayed apron and her grey hair pulled back in a loose bun. She bowed and smiled at Goku, her hand resting on his forearm.

"Was everything good, dear?", she asked. Goku grinned and said, "Oh, yes, ma'am it was great like always!"

"Good," she patted his arm before pulling her hand back and continued, "I have a bit of a request for you, if that's okay?"

"Okay?", Goku replied, uncertaintity settling into his voice. The woman pulled a small camera from her apron pockets and said, "My husband has been a fan of yours since the first time you entered the tournament. He swore that you would be the champion one day. He's seen all of your fights, and thinks the world of you. He told me just this morning that this would be the year. He wanted to feed you for free.

After you've saved us I must say that I agree with him, you are truly something else. Anyway, I was just wondering, would it be okay if I got a picture of you and you signed it? It would mean the world to him. He got all exhausted in the excitement earlier today and had to turn in for the night, but I think it would really do him well. Please?"

"You think a picture of me would help him?" Goku asked in surprise. Bulma rolled her eyes and answered for him, "He'd be honored to, ma'am. Would you like me to take it so you can be in it?"

"Oh no, this is for Han, not me," the woman said as she backed up and aimed the camera. Bulma elbowed Goku's ribs and hissed, "Just be yourself."

Then she and Krillin both got out of the way. Goku looked at the camera for a moment before putting a hand behind his head and his other stretched out in a peace sign.

Roshi snorted off to the side and muttered, "A peace sign. The boy destroys an entire temple just hours ago and has the audacity to hold up a peace sign."

"Oh leave it be. You know he didn't mean to destroy anything," Bulma fussed as she watched Goku chat with the old woman. Krillin chose that moment to ask, "Speaking of destroyed, where's Yamcha? Last I heard from him, he was telling Tien how you wanted to casteruate him."

"We are not discussing that two timing bastard. As a matter of fact, I don't know where he is and I don't care if I ever do. We're through. You hear me, Krillin, if you see him then you better tell him," Bulma was working herself up at this point while regret was quickly showing on Krillin's face.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just wanting to check on everybody. I'll leave it alone," Krillin said. Bulma stopped with a huff and looked back to see Goku staring at them with the owner gone back to work.

"Are you guys ready?" Goku asked with a nervous smile. Bulma sighed as she calmed down and said, "Yeah, let's get going. I'm ready for my own bed."

The group walked out, thanking the staff repeatedly, and headed down the street towards the nearest designated take off spot. Roshi went first, decapsulating an old small jet.

"Well, Goku, where are you going now?", Roshi asked, his wrinkled hand gripping the doorway to haul himself up. Krillin peered through the cab from the otherside while Bulma looked at him from the side. Goku shrugged and answered honestly, "I don't have a clue. I never really thought past this."

"Well, you're always welcome to visit Kami house. I think Turtle misses you," Roshi said and pulled himself in he gave a final wave and pulled the door shut. In seconds the engine roared to life and the two took off into the air. The other two watched them go as the roar drifted off into the sleepy night.

"You really don't know what you want to do now?", Bulma asked. She fiddled with her own capsule case, not ready leave but knowing the day was coming to a close.

"I don't know," Goku breathed out and continued, "I'd like to go find grampa, again."

"Well, why don't we?", Bulma asked. Goku shrugged, "Every time I do, something bad seems to happen. Wait, we?"

"Yeah we. I'm ready for more adventures!", she cheered. Goku smiled and asked, "What about if something bad happens? Like Piccolo comes back after me."

"Then you'll kick his ass and I'll be there to see it a second time," Bulma stated. Goku tried again, "What about Yamcha?"

Bulma grew quiet for several seconds before she said, "I don't want to talk about Yamcha. Let's just get going. Come on, we can be at Capsule Corps in a couple of hours, packed in four, and on the road just after breakfast."

"Are you avoiding Yamcah?", Goku asked. Bulma ignored him as she threw her own capsule out. A sleek red jet popped out of the smoked cloud.

"Computer, start the engines," she declared as she pulled open the door. A computerized voice came from the console with the affirmative as the engines gave out a low hum. Bulma turned back while hanging in the door and said, "Come on, Goku, if nothing else you need the radar from home."

Goku looked around nervously before finally getting in the passenger seat and hanging on as they took off. The aircraft hurled through the nightsky with Goku peering out the window at the dark ocean down below.

"On an adventure again, right, Goku!" Bulma declared. Goku just smiled and let the topic die, having tried to reason with one eccentric woman already for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Far away from Goku and Bulma, in the deeper reaches of the universe, the young Saiyan prince, Vegeta lay naked on a too small cot. The woman next to him had already fallen asleep against him much to his disgust. His face contorted into a grimace as he smelled the sweaty musk they had stirred up.

Regardless of his personal prefrence, he stayed still and let her slumber. She had long white hair with pale, almost blue-ish, skin. Under other circumstances, he'd have found her attractive, for a lesser race. However, this was not other circumstances. This was life and death and rebellion.

His scouter blinked from the shelf over his head, the message light flashing in the darkened room. He moved slowly, careful not to jostle her, as he grabbed it and flipped the lens out.

From: Nappa

~Did you score?~

Vegeta let his eyes roll back in his head as he itched to berate the older man for such a blatant message. Instead, he typed back a short, simple, and most importantly, inconspicous message

From: Vegeta

~Of course I did.~

Vegeta deleted the messages and laid his head back down and resumed his silent fuming. It wasn't until a slender leg hiked up along his thigh did he reconsider his anger, if only for the night. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake gently.

Her eyes, a pale purple, blinked sleepily at him. Vegeta smirked and said, "Come on, wake up, time to go again."

The next morning found Vegeta in the mess hall with a tray of slop in front of him. At the head of the room on a raised platfrom, Frieza sat at his table with an array of delicies sat before him. A glass of red wine was in his hand and being swished around in a circle. Zarbon and Dodoria were each sat to the far end while. Cui stood behind Frieza with a half full bottle of wine at the ready.

Vegeta watched the group as he finished his food. He watched as the pale woman took a seat opposite of him. He swapped his focus to her, his gaze drifting lower then he intended until he saw the smile that came across her face.

"Don't get any ideas, Serene," he said and pulled his eyes back to her face. Serene wiped the smile from her face and said, "Fine, but don't forget who came through for you."

"I'm fairly certain we had an even deal," Vegeta pointed out. Serene shoved her own tray of slop aside and said, "Oh we did. We're all squared up, but you'll need something else eventually and I can always use more company."

Vegeta let out a small laugh and asked, "What's the deal with you? You know the other officers just get whores. I hear they even have males now."

"That's just degrading," she said. He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come now, they're damn near customizable nowadays. You can get one with tentacles. I hear horns are great for grabbing. Then of course you have the inverterbrates, I can only imagine how interesting that would be."

"I don't want an obediant whore, Vegeta. I wanted something more thrilling. Something that could get me in trouble, what, or who, is better for that than you. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Frieza's problem child. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Serene asked. Vegeta nodded, understanding the desire.

"Either way, we're even and for now we'll leave it at that," Vegeta said. Serene let the topic drop and said, "Alright, well, I hope it all helps."

Vegeta nodded and said, "I'll be sure to check on it. Now, will that be all?"

Serene noticed Dadoria approaching them. She replied in kind, "That's it. Be sure your own time for morning report. I don't want to do another discpline report."

"You'll never teach this monkey new tricks, Serene, you may as well give up," Dodoria said as he lumbered forward. Serene played her part perfectly as she replied, "Then why hasn't Lord Frieza disposed of him yet? I know he's had it with useless troops so this monkey still must have something to offer us. Even if it is as entertainment."

Dodaria laughed as the two walked off as equals, officers in the Cold Empire. Vegeta scowled as they left, another bout of anger washing over him. A feeling that was all too common any more. His attention couldn't linger on the retreating duo for long, though.

Nappa and Raditz soon joined him at the table, each hurrying to eat. Vegeta stayed quiet as they ate. Almost as the bald Saiyan was cramming the last soggy bite into his gullet, a short turtle like alien in the typical armor was standing in the doorway to the mess hall.

As loud as he could, he croaked, "Chow's over. Report for duty or face double punishment today."

"You're joking, today of all days?", Nappa groaned. Vegeta shot him a glare and instructed, "Shut it. It won't affect you two anyway. Go report in and I'll take care of the rest."

"You sure? If we get caught back there we'll be beaten. If you get caught they'll know something more is up and…" Raditz explained only for Vegeta to silence him as well, "I said shut the hell up. Do not dare question me. Go and do as your told, we'll talk more tonight."

The others looked on in worry but only for a moment as they stood and left. Vegeta let them get a little ahead before slipping out of the hall seperately. He used the crowd of enslaved soldiers to his advantage as he made his way down the halls mostly unnoticed.

He finally reached the turn he was looking for, Mapping and Navigation Division. He slid up to the door, keeping his head low, and entered. The rooms were empty, thankfully the crew for the area was down to bare minimum. A seperate Frieza planet, maybe 78, was the main HQ for mapping.

He reached the office he was looking for, Serene's, and slipped inside. A massive monitor dominated a wall with numerous smaller screens and machines lining the rest of the space. He switched on the main power and punched in the code she had given him in exchange for his company.

His mind drifted off for a moment as he thought about how he had spent the previous night. He just stared blankly at the monitors for several moments before finally snapping himself out of it and flipping through screens and files. It took longer than he had anticipated to find the old, out-dated file he was searching for. His scouter vibrated slightly from his precarious position in his chest plate.

Vegeta took great care to cover the camera's lens and microphone as he pulled it out and looked at the message.

From: C.O. Hearst

~Vegeta, this is the second instance of tardiness from you in the last five days. As such, you will be expected to report for disclpinary action at the end of your shift. In the meantime, it would be wise of you to report in for duty.~

Vegeta stuffed the device back into his chest plate and muttered, "Fat fucking chance."

He looked at the screen again, memorizing it down to the last detail.

INCIDENT REPORT

MULITPLE MISSING, UNTAGGED PODS LAUNCHED

WHEN: 737

LOCATION: PLANET VEGETA

REPORT: On the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction there were multiple pods launched from the planet's surface approx 10-20 count prior to total planetary detonation. Eye witnesses can verify as many as seven(7) pods leaving the atmosphere. Upon search of pulled records there is no mention of any pods scheduled to leave and no tracing signals have been received from any of them. One did appear briefly but was lost due to signal range failure. We estimate it to have landed in a section of the commonly referred to the "Milky-way". Due to lack of threat a team was never sent out. As for the other six(6). There are accountings of one missing scientists by the name of Paragus along with his newborn son dubbed Broly. The baby held an inaccurate reading of 10,000 upon birth. Due to the absolute absurdity of this, we are lead to believe in a faulty reading. The remaining four(4) are believed to contain a last ditch effort to maintain the Saiyan race. Most probably, it was an extreme counter-measure authorized by the King as a safe guard in case of this. We can not even be sure that there were four viable, and fertile, Saiyan specimens inside of the ships as it could have been an automated launch.

IN CONCLUSION: The Saiyan race, and it's remaining members are weaker than they have ever been. They pose no threat to the all mighty Cold Empire. Even together the supposed seven(7) missing Saiyans would not be able to mount a successful retribution. With the inclusion of the three Saiyans(Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz) in this proposed retribution, they are estimated to be a average threat at best. Any single special forces or elite guard team from any of the three Cold branches could successfully neutralize all ten(10) of them. In the most likely scenario, only half the pods held occupants at best, most of which are most likely deceeased already.

Vegeta's fist clinched as he read over the report from years ago. He pulled up the projected directions of the ships, based off of eye witness accounts, and the last ping from the only ship that had a tracer on it. He studied the layouts and diagrams with the obsessiveness of a madman.

"The Milky Way, huh?", Vegeta said with a grin. With a few careful swipes he wiped his history from the machines and shut everything down again. His armor seemed to crush him as he hurried to get out of the department.

Though it seemed to be miles, in reality, he was back in the mainhalls within minutes and heading for his assigned duties for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

A/N: I permitted the guest review asking about Carve Your Own Path just this once to answer the question one last time. I will continue that story at a later time, but for now, I need a break from that storyline and that mentality of the characters involved. Another future guest reviews that are asking about that will not be approved due to the fact that I do not want to falsify my review numbers for this story by allowing unrelated questions. I'm sorry if that seems harsh but its only fair in my opinion. I will continue but it will be a while. I have other things I'm going to work on in the meantime such as this story and goals in my personal life. Read and enjoy, thanks!

CHAPTER THREE

Goku sat on a couch in one of Capsule Corps many living rooms. Bulma had been right, they had reached the domed building in no time, but that is where their progress had stopped. She had seemed to shut down nearly as soon as they had walked through the doors. Of course, Goku hadn't really noticed until the sun was up once again and they still weren't had been two days ago.

As it was, he had spent the past days trying to convince his blue-haired friend to either leave with him, let him go on ahead, or tell him and everyone else what was wrong. Instead, she just shuffled around the building like a zombie. Even his seemingly endless patience for the woman was reaching an end. It was this that found him in his current predicament. On a couch far from everyone else with a phone in his hand and a sloppily written number that Mrs. Briefs had given him.

"Uh, hello, is this Yamcha?", he asked the phone. A muffled affirmative came from the other end from his distracted friend. Goku continued, "This is Goku."

"Oh, hey, Bud. When'd you get a phone?"

Goku chuckled nervously and said, "I'm calling from one here at Capsule Corps actually. Look…"

Yamcha cut him off, "Oh is that right? What's got you over that way?"

Goku tried again only for Yamcha to cut him off again as he said, "Hey is Bulma around? I need to tell her something important."

"Actually that's why I'm calling. You see…", Goku started as Yamcha plowed on ahead, "On second thought, why don't you just tell her for me."

"Yamcha, would you just listen please!", Goku finally asserted himself. Yamcha stayed quiet while Goku took the chance to say, "She's acting really sad, Yamcha. I know you guys were fighting, and she was really mad, but isn't there something you can do? She's just hanging around like one of her robots."

A long pause came from the other end. Long enough that Goku pulled the phone back and looked at the small screen before asking, "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Yamcha started again, "Look, bud, I'm sorry but I can't really help you, well, her."

"Why not?", Goku asked, his irritation rising slowly. Yamcha stuttered before taking several slow breaths and said, "She was right, Goku. I'm no good. At least, I'm no good for her."

"What do you mean? You guys have been doing that dating stuff for forever!" Goku argued. Yamcha explained, "Not really, Goku, most of the time we've just lied to everyone that we were together. It was easier for me than explaining I'm the reason we never last, and she always just took pity on me for that, I guess."

Goku had to stop and go over the facts again, "So, why is she mad?"

Yamcha could be heard groaning on the other side before he said, "I messed up real bad. I told her that I wanted to marry her after the tournament."

"Oh," Goku said, remembering the true definition. Yamcha continued, "Yeah, oh is right. A few days later she came home to me shacking up with one of the assistants at Capsule Corps."

"Shacking up?", Goku repeated. Yamcha said, "Yeah, so, she has every right to be thoroughly pissed at me. That's what I need you to tell her. That she should be mad at me and that she should move on with her life. Find a good guy and all that."

"But Bulma is always talking about 'bad boys' whatever that means. Personally, I don't see how someone like Mercenary Toa could be attractive, but whatever I guess," Goku reasoned out loud. Yamcha could be heard laughing on the other end before he said, "Don't worry about it, she knows what she means, and that's the important part. Look, just tell her that everything will be okay. That she doesn't have to worry about me anymore. Tell her she should move on with her life."

"Well, okay," Goku muttered before saying his goodbyes. He sat on the comfortable couch for several minutes, thinking over what Yamcha had told him with a serious frown on his face. He finally stood and muttered, "I don't think this is going to help, but I'll try it."

He headed off through the maze of hallways towards Bulma's room. The door was firmly shut and the sound of what he guessed to be the TV could be faintly heard. With a small shake from his nerves, he knocked on the door. To his surprise, it actually opened.

Bulma stood on the other side with puffy eyes and knotted hair. Her sweatpants were stained with what Goku guessed to be cheese powder while her baggy sweater looked like it had seen better days. She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry, Goku, I'll be getting ready."

"Well, actually, I have a message for you," Goku offered with raising hopes. She looked up with a small light in her eyes and waited. Goku grinned at the positive signs and said, "Yamcha said you should move on. There's nothing to worry about, and that everything would be okay!"

He could only watch as his pale, sad looking friend transformed into a stiff-backed raging enemy with a face flushed red from spiking blood pressure. She jabbed her long-nailed finger into his chest and screeched, "Move on? Move on! That bastard is the reason I'm like this!"

"Whoa, easy there, I'm just the messenger," Goku pleaded and continued, "I just called him and asked what to do. I thought he...Eek!"

"You called him! Who's side are you on?", she demanded before pointing back down the hall in a vicious movement. Here nail scratched his eye in her haste as she ordered, "Go find your stupid Dragonball on your own!"

Not needing to be told twice, he hurried off and out of the building. With a shout, he was on Nimbus and taking off. He rubbed his eye as he went and griped, "She needs to trim those things."

He didn't make it far before realizing that he had never retrieved the radar. Half the reason for even going to Capsule Corps was for that, and he'd just ran off and forgot it. On the other hand, he wasn't looking forward to facing an angry Bulma again just yet. Unable to continue and unwilling to go back, he headed for Grampa Gohan's little cabin way off in the mountains.

Goku rode Nimbus for just over an hour until the small home came into view. He grinned at the speed. Bulma's jet may have been fast but it wasn't Nimbus fast. He had missed the small golden cloud. Three years at Kami's had not given him much reason to travel, much less fly. He gave the cloud a final pat, remembering how roomy the strange mode of transport seemed to be before he sent it off and turned towards his childhood home once more.

The blue shingled roof was a state of disrepair while spider webs and birds nest cluttered together under the eves. The yard was overgrown and the stack of firewood was rotted away to nothing. The doorway had sagged down, having to be forced open, only to reveal just as must damage to the interior.

The wooden floors were buckled in and rolled almost like waves. Watermarks had left trails down the wall while the lights had all fallen from the ceiling and hung by their wires alone. The small futon he had once shared with his grandfather seemed so much smaller as he looked at it. The entire home was falling to pieces. Except for a single pedestal in the very center. Ivory white with a purple pillow on top covered by a small sheet of fabric, it was an item that even Goku took care to meticulous clean.

For years it had held the four-star Dragonball, or what he had believed to be his grandfather. Goku chuckled at his own naivety. It wasn't until he drew closer did he realize that there was indeed something under the sheet once again. The fighter hunkered down, ready for anything as he snatched the fabric away.

Atop the plump pillow sat the gleaming four-star ball. A small note was leaned up against it. Goku lifted the note and read:

Goku,

I hope this note finds you in good spirits after your recent victories. Kami has asked me to leave this here after you not only defeated Piccolo but managed to not kill him as well. Due to both your strength and kindness, he has appointed you the official guardian of the four-star Dragonball. Protect it well.

Sincerely and with heartfelt congratulations,

Popo

Goku scratched his head as he lifted the ball and muttered, "Guardian, huh? That's pretty cool, I guess."

A drop of water fell on his head as one of Mount Paoz notorious sudden storms hit. Goku sighed and amended, "A wet guardian."

He set to work on the little cabin with what little knowledge he had about building. Tarps, ropes, and scraps of plastic were used to patch the holes for the immediate future as he combated the elements. Rain soaked both him and the house as he worked to lash his makeshift covering in place. The wind blew his work to and fro as he tried to keep it all together.

Once the rain was out of the house, he realized his next task was his first mistake. The rotten pile of wood was already drenched. What was still solid enough to use was now to wet to burn. Still, it wasn't the first time he had made this mistake. He hunkered down, his gi offering no protection, and ventured further into the surrounding forest.

He hurried about frantically under the canopy of the trees. He scooped up a fallen limb and tossed aside. Scoop up another and add it to the slowly growing pile in his arms that he held against his chest like a newborn babe. Yet again, it took longer than he had anticipated but he had enough semi-dry wood to make it through the day and night.

The hearth inside proved to be a battle all of its own, however. In his neglectful excitement all those years ago, he had never cleaned it before leaving. Now years of rain pouring down the chimney freely with no fire ever being burned had taken its toll. Thick vines had grown down from the top and out onto the mantle. It was back up on the roof to pull and yank the vines out.

Then, of course, came the biggest issue. There was absolutely no food of any kind in the cabin. All Goku could do was sigh as he trudged down the overgrown pathway in the mud, rain, and wind with lightning cracking around him to the nearby stripped down to just his pants, his shirt and shoes tossed aside, as he looked at the river. He looked up at the sky as he watched the lightning zig-zagging across the sky and considered his options.

"I remember when Roshi hit you twenty-thousand volts of electricity in the first tournament," Bulma's familiar voice said from behind him. Goku spun to see Bulma standing there. The hood of her raincoat pulled low over her face and Capsule Corps rain boots that came up to her knees meet the bottom. Even under the hood though, Goku could see the faint smile tugging at her lips.

He laughed and said, "I do too, I was actually just thinking about that. Man, that hurt."

"I'm sure. Those bolts of lightning up there are probably putting off somewhere in the area of one-billion volts of electricity in comparison, and they are more likely to strike large bodies of water," she pointed out. Goku looked back nervously and asked, "Is that a lot?"

"Well, you know how much twenty thousand is so it's safe to assume you know how much fifty thousand is, right?", she asked. Goku nodded nervously. She grinned wider and said, "Imagine getting struck with Roshi's twenty thousand volts fifty thousand times. Now imagine that it happens all at once."

As if on cue, a bolt struck the water's surface with an earsplitting crack that sent Goku fleeing from the river's bank. Bulma just laughed and yelled, "You forgot your clothes!"

Goku made a quick beeline back and scooped up his discarded clothing as well as her before taking off with her over his shoulder. She screeched as he tore back down the path towards the small cabin.

Out of breath from being carried like a sack, Bulma sunk onto the first semi-clean surface in the cabin. She laughed between words and said, "I don't think I've ever seen you run like that."

"That was loud, and that stuff hurts," Goku half reasoned and half pouted. Bulma let her amused chuckling die as she looked around the small cabin. She took in the rough appearance and shoddy patches.

"What are you doing here?" Goku interrupted her thoughts. The blue-haired young woman shook her hair out and sighed, "I felt bad. I knew you were just carrying a message. Anyway, I called Yamcha up almost as soon as I slammed the door behind you, and, oh man, did I ever tear into him."

"I'm sorry?" Goku stood awkwardly, unsure what to do or say. Bulma smiled sadly and said, "Don't be, it needed to be done, I just wish I had done it a long time ago."

"So, you're better now?" he asked cautiously. Bulma flopped her hands and said, "I'm good enough to get started. It looks like you've already found it, though."

Goku explained how the orb had gotten to the pedestal and why. Bulma just read the note as he rattled on. She sat the little card down and said, "Well, why don't we get a little rest and a bite to eat."

"But there's no food," he pointed out. Bulma's response was to hold up her ever-present capsule case and stride back out into the rain. Goku huffed as he watched the water slide right off her raincoat before trudging back out in his still soaked attire.

Bulma threw a single capsule out that gave birth to the typical domed capsule home. She entered and kicked her muddy boots off. Goku gladly followed suit as he kicked the swampy boots off his feet. Bulma's dripping coat hung on a hook above the boots.

"Goku, get in here! What do you want to eat?", Bulma's voice drifted through the house from the kitchen. Goku hurried through the house, slipping and sliding on the polished floors with his wet feet. Correcting from a particularly hazardous slide, he grabbed the counter and looked up with a grin. The familiar happy-go-lucky euphoria was settling over him once again. It was the same feeling he always got when he left for the unknown.

"Fish?" he inquired. Bulma sighed but began to drag out fish from the freezer. Goku knew better then to complain about it not being fresh. He also knew that with only Bulma and him there to cook, frozen was the least of their worries.

It took the two approximately thirty minutes to have a table full of too crispy fish complete with bowls and plates of burned and scorched sides. Goku dutifully shovelled the disaster of a meal down his throat. Every few bites the dried up food would start to lump together and he'd down more water. Across from him, Bulma had given up after only a few bites.

"Guess I haven't gotten any better at cooking," she sighed. Goku grinned, the movement making bits of still hard rice crunch against his teeth, and said, "What? No, it's much better than nothing!"

"That's not saying much. Why don't you try cooking tomorrow? Let's see how that goes," she argued. Goku shrugged and said, "Okay. I'll warn you though, I make a mean snake on a stick. It was even better than grampa's. The trick is using hickory to cook it."

Bulma gagged at the thought but Goku was already taking off with the idea of cooking for them. She realized too little too late exactly what she had just volunteered for.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER FOUR

Vegeta was forcibly being held in a kneeling position. Dadoria stood behind him with his fat foot planted between his shoulder blades and a wrist in each hand. Zarbon stood in front of him.

Zarbon put his finger under Vegeta's chin and lifted his head to look the sweaty Saiyan in the eyes. A smile flashed across Zarbon's face as he waved a white rod in the air in front of his face and said, "Look at you, three contacts and still conscious! You'd be an exemplary soldier to promote if you'd just learn to listen Vegeta."

Vegeta focused as best he could on the rod. Plain and simple, it looked almost like a baton. With a slightly bigger ring to section off for the handle. The material seemed to be a strange stone that polished to a high shine. Zarbon touched the end to different parts of him as he waited with gritted teeth.

"What do you think, Dodorai?" Zarbon asked. The large pink fighter dropped Vegeta's arms and stepped back a thoughtful expression. Vegeta just hunkered on the ground, exhausted and ready for his disciplinary session to end. Before either could say anything else, the door slid open with a faint vacuum effect.

Frieza floated in, his hover chair cradling him like a throne. His gaze fixed briefly on Vegeta before he looked to Zarbon and said, "Wrap this up, Zarbon. I have an appointment with the leader of...honestly I didn't bother to remember, but Father has insisted that I meet with them. Something about connections, I'm sure you recall the details."

"Yes, my lord," Zarbon hefted the rod once more before pausing and asking, "Would you like to do the honors perhaps, my lord?"

Frieza looked at the rod for a moment before shrugging. It hardly took a second before his power had charged the device once more, turning the sterile white to a dark wine red. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the much larger dosage heading his way.

"Ah, I must remember to send my thanks to the R&D team for this little gem. The utmost pain with no fatalities, guaranteed," Frieza recounted the description. He gave a final sigh and said, "Oh well, no time to spare."

The rod connected briefly against his throat and then his world blacked out. He was still very much conscious but his eyes refused to obey him. The pain had made him squeeze them shut and nothing would open them. He would've sworn his head couldn't still be attached at the amount of pain jolting through his neck. The still aching nerves in the rest of his body, however, assured him that he was still alive and intact.

Slowly the pain eased as he lay on the floor in a ball. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw locked up. He couldn't have said how long he laid there, all he knew was that by the time he could open his eyes and start to crawl to his feet the others were gone and the door was shut.

He approached it and collided with the metal door that wouldn't open. He smacked the surface and started to panic as he dug his fingers into every little ridge that would grant him the smallest hold, but it never budged. Knowing the repercussions for destroying property would only restart the entire process, he was forced to slide to the floor and wait.

Slowly, he had to face the facts. He had been stripped prior to his treatment. His clothing and armor taken from the room. That should have been his first sign. The next should have been that he had been able to hold control of his bowels. Strong as Vegeta was, Zarbon was a master of torture. It was a personal game for the freak to humiliate Vegeta as much as possible.

He now understood why he had been allowed to keep his shit together quite literally. The discomfort of holding it would undoubtedly assure that he got no rest. The real topper was that if he did defecate either by accident or on purpose in a corner he would be forced to share a room with his failure.

Then came the next issue. For the rest of the compound, it was time for the nightly meal, but there would be no food. No food, nor rest, and no dignity. Vegeta leaned back against the wall and let his head thump against it.

"Zarbon, I really hope your watching because I want you to have fair warning. When all of this is over, and I get my chance, I will give you the highest extent of pain possible with death, guaranteed," he croaked hoarsely to the empty room and whatever cameras may be fixed on him.

"Rise and shine monkey boy! It's a new day full of new opportunities!" Dodoria declared as he barged in. Vegeta resisted the urge to put a hand in front of his eyes against the bright light coming from the doorway. His instincts proved correct as he had just enough time to see the slow but powerful punch coming for his head. The spiky pink fist dented the wall where his head had just been.

Dodoria just laughed and turned and lumbered out. His amusement gained, he yelled over his shoulder, "Your due on the launch deck in fifteen minutes, Frieza's orders. I suggest you hurry."

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Vegeta cursed as he ran through the halls. The nearest armory was just a short sprint away. Redressed in fresh clothes and a new set of armor, he did everything short of literally flying to the halls to get to the launch deck on time. He came to a halt just as his name came across roll call.

"Here," he snapped irritably. The avian looking creature that read his name from the tablet looked up and said, "Keep cutting it close, Vegeta, and I will have to report you. Now, you should prep your pod. You head out on the first round."

"Understood," he said. He looked to his left and then right before he noticed that his normal comrades weren't around. He cleared his throat and asked, "Sir, where is my team?"

"Oh right, this is a low enough profile that they will not be needed. Instead, they will be sent out on clean-up duty behind the Ginu Squad," the man squawked before resuming his own job.

"Well, fuck me," Vegeta muttered. He headed towards the terminus that fed out to the launchers. The man behind the desk held out a hand without ever looking at him and said, "Name and scouter."

"I lost it," was his answer. The man looked around ready to argue but instead just groaned, "Of course you of all people would lose your scouter."

The man snatched a red lensed scouter out and touched it to the monitor. A moment later it was tossed carelessly onto the desk in front of the Saiyan with the instructions, "It has been reuploaded with all of the information you had backed up on your old one as well as the files for your next mission."

Vegeta didn't bother to respond as he slid towards the screen with his name displayed on it. Habits formed from years of repetition took over as he slid into his pod. The displays came to life giving him gauges and diagnostics. A computer voice emitted from the speaker, "Hail, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, it had taken a long time to figure out how to personalize a greeting, but it was worth it. Seeing Frieza's or any of his officers' faces when they were in sight when it chimed out always made it worth it. Best of all, they never corrected it for fear of him helping others do the same to their pods. It wasn't a big victory, but he would take what he could get for now.

"Wench, give me a brief report of my pod's status and a full report of the upcoming mission," he ordered. The computer began to rattle off, "All necessary fluids are at max compacity. The thruster mainframe has been upgraded. The only prevalent features of the upgrade are a landing control increase of approximately twelve percent. All life support features are fully functional and on stand-by. Cryogenic control is prepped and ready to be started.

Mission briefing follows: you are to eliminate the populace of planet V-739. Due to the reputation of the planet's inhabitants, there will be no need to offer opportunities to serve the might Cold Empire. A total wipeout is required. After you are finished you are to report in using the comm systems. Then await further orders before leaving the planet's surface or the immediate vicinity of your pod."

Vegeta leaned back in the pod awaiting further details but none came. Finally, he asked, "Computer, I need further information on the planet."

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta, but there is nothing else on file. It was scanned to be such a low powered planet that no scouting units were dispatched," the electronic voice explained. Vegeta groaned but knew there would be no point in asking for me.

Instead, the prince pushed one last button and felt himself sink into the deep cushions of his pod as he was launched into space.

"Initiate cryo sleep. I want to be awakened fifteen minutes prior to landing," he instructed as gas filled the small ship.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER FIVE

"Goku, wake up!" Bulma ordered. She was nudging the Saiyan with the toe of her hiking boots. For his part, he blinked one eye open and looked up at her with a trial of drool hanging from his mouth. She continued, "Since the only dragonball we were interested in is already here we are going to change plans."

"Okay," he sat up rubbing at his eyes. She shushed him and said, "Now, I am not ready to return to life in the big city just yet, but I do want to do something productive. I need to keep my mind busy, after all. So today's agenda is to start fixing your grandad's house back up. The proper way."

Goku looked at her in surprise and asked, "You would really help me do that?"

Bulma grinned and said, "Of course, but you have to wake up first."

Goku was up and dressed in record time with an armful of breakfast pastries while he headed for the door. Bulma followed hot on his heels. Her heavy work boots clunked on the floor. Her cargo shorts and black tank top were completed with her long blue hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Alright, Goku, starting pulling off that junk you piled on it. Then I need you to carefully remove the roof," she stopped him as he went to take off and repeated, "I mean it, Goku. Carefully. That means a little at a time. Bit by bit, you hear me? No ripping the whole thing off in one go."

"I understand," he said. Bulma watched him closely as he pulled himself on top of the roof and started for the nearest patch. A low groan sounded from the timbers as he walked across. She waved her hands and said, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Goku froze mid-step and looked towards her in worry. Thoughts raced through her head before she recalled the special weighted clothing he always wore at the tournaments. She hung her head and asked, "You're wearing weighted clothing, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I always do. Can I move now?", Goku asked. Bulma shook her head and guessed, "You were wearing it yesterday when you tried to fix this too."

Goku just nodded. Bulma shrugged and said, "Either jump clear off the roof or stay still. If you keep walking around it will only make it all worse."

He didn't have time to consider as the roof gave a final creak and he went straight through. A crash was heard from inside followed by a low groan. Bulma marched inside and looked at Goku sprawled on the floor with his arms and legs splayed out. She squatted down next to him and said, "Why don't we try that again in some normal clothes."

Goku rolled his head back and looked at her and said, "These are the only clothes I have, though."

Bulma closed her eyes and hung her head before she said, "Fine, let's head down the mountain. I think there's a newer village to the east a bit. We can go ahead and get some supplies and a few changes of clothes for you."

Goku grinned and rolled back to his feet. Bulma lead the way and quickly slapped a hand over Goku's mouth before he could yell and reminded him, "I can't ride Nimbus, remember?"

Goku grumbled but didn't yell. A puff of smoke later and an all terrain SUV stood in front of them. It was a long drive winding along the narrow mountain passages. At several points, Goku was peering out his window and straight down the steep drop on his side.

He leaned back in his seat and complained, "I need to get tougher. Then I could just fly everywhere faster than this."

"Well, you get started on that, I'll keep my feet on the ground," Bulma argued. Goku misunderstood and said, "Wait, you really think I could?"

Bulma opened her mouth, ready to let Yamcha hear how stupid the idea was before she remembered who she was actually talking to, and said, "Goku, if anyone could do it then it would be you."

"Woah, thanks, Bulma, let's try it!" he exclaimed. Bulma lifted her foot from the gas pedal in confusion as the passenger door swung open and Goku was gone. Out of the vehicle and plunging down the side of the mountain.

She slammed on the brakes and yelled, "Goku!"

Throwing the vehicle into park, she clambered over the seats just in time to be startled back as Goku lifted past her in the air with a grin. He yelled down, "I'll fly over-head!"

Bulma sat frozen as she processed the insanity of her friend. She decided to just nod and slid back into her own seat and started driving once again. She found herself flicking her eyes to her side mirror every few minutes. She had angled it upwards to keep an eye on her airborn companion.

Three hours later found her pulling into the village on the next mountain over, much further than she had antcipated. Goku landed next to her with sweat soaking his clothes and his breath coming in ragged spurts. She rolled her eyes and opened the back hatch and drug a cooler out. She tossed him a shining steel water bottle while looking around the little cluster of buildings.

Most stood out as homes while a couple had the makings of workshops with large roll-up doors. Only two really seemed to be shops.

**Lao's General Good**

**Pauzo Timber Yard**

"Well, let's hope these two have everything we need," Bulma cautiously hoped. Goku looked at his empty bottle and asked, "Do you have any more water? That took a lot more than I thought it would. We didn't even go that fast."

"You'll be faster without weights on. Besides, you'll get there. Come on, I want to be back before dark," Bulma said and lead the way towards Lao's. A bell ran over the door as they came in and waited at the counter. A breif greeting came from the back of the shop but it was several moments before the man who spoke came out.

He had greying hair slicked back and a bushy mustache. He wore a simple button down with the sleeves rolled up and his eyes looked at the two and said, "My apologies, I thought you were just some of the locals."

"Oh, that's no problem, sir. We just needed some supplies", Bulma brushed the worries aside. The man arched an eyebrow and said, "Well, I'm not sure what my shop has to interest a couple of people like yourselves. A champion martial artists and a genius child prodigy."

"Woah, you know who we are?" Goku asked in surprise. Lao grinned and said, "Even out here, we have t.v. and radio. Anyway, just tell me what it is you're needing and I'll do what I can."

Bulma quickly began to rattle off a list of items. Groceries, toiletries, basic first aid supplies, all the essentials that a remote household would need. Then finally, she asked to see what the options were in the way of men's clothing.

Lao paused and pointed towards a small rack and said, "That's about it. Work clothes mostly with a few nicer pieces just in case."

Bulma nodded and said, "Work clothes will be fine. Goku, go find yourself some clothes. Mr. Lao, would it be okay if I go to the lumber yard and place my order while he looks?"

"Of course, ma'am. It will take me a good few minutes to get all of this ready. One would think you're feeding a small militia," the man laughed. Bulma grinned and replied, "Just one Goku, honestly, a small militia would probably be cheaper."

Goku had already lost interest in the conversation as he picked at the clothes. Time slipped away from him as he looked critically at the small selection. None of the boots allowed him full use of his ankle to jump with. The shirts all seemed to put his shoulders in a bind. The pants, however, were the worst, he quickly remembered why he grew to hate the suit that Master Roshi had given him when he was younger. The fabric bunched around his knees too much as he moved, the button dug into his stomach, and the pockets were too tight and drug at his knuckles when he reached into them.

"Nothing is quite the same as a good old fashioned gi, eh?", Lao asked with a grin. Goku frowned and said, "I was more comfortable fighting for my life than wearing these."

"Goku! That's rude!", Bulma scolded. He jumped, not realizing she had already returned. Lao waved the blue haired woman's worries aside and said, "It's perfectly fine, I assure you. After all, Master Son is a fighter, not a blue collar worker."

"Master?", Goku mumbled, turning the thought around in his head. Bulma quickly butted him aside and went to work on the clothes herself. She held the articles up to him to size them before going to check out. It was then that Goku finally said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lao, but I'm not a master."

Lao looked up startled and said, "You are, though. If you're not even a master then no one truly deserves the title."

Goku disagreed but kept his mouth shut, ready to leave suddenly.

He rode in the SUV on the way back, still tired from the flight over. Every few minutes he was pulling at the legs of his new jeans with a grimace and rolling his shoulders uncomfortably in his forest green t-shirt. It was quiet as they drove on, carrying two new capsules that contained their recently purchased goods.

Back on their own mountain and soon to be home, Bulma finally said, "Why'd you get so uncomfortable at being called a master? That's not like you."

Goku stayed quiet and shifted again until Bulma prodded him on, "Come on, we've never had secrets."

"I'm not a master, though. I'm still learning. I'm still failing," Goku explained. Bulma slowed just slightly at the unusually timid sound in his voice. She asked, "Is that something Kami taught you? You've been different since you came back."

"I miss it there," was Goku's simple answer. Bulma looked away for a moment to say something and that was all it took. The trail under the driver side tires gave way and the vehicle was tipping over. Bulma screamed as she wrenched the steering wheel uselessly.

Goku panicked and flung himself out of the restraints of the seatbelt in his effort to help. His much stronger grasp yanked the wheel too hard and pulled it free of it's mount. Bulma was gripping his arm as the initial tipover final began in earnest. The wheels slid just a few inches, a foot at most, before rolling over and down the steep slope barren slope to the forest far below. Out of options and out of time, Goku did the last thing he could think of.

He aimed straight above his head and quickly chanted, "Kamehameha!"

The blue beam tore through the metal leaving a large hole. As the vehicle rolled, the blast caught the cliff wall and sent the vehicle launching out into open air. Goku grasped awkwardly in the confined, spinning space trying to free Bulma of her own seat-belt. The airbags had long since deployed and knocked her into a near useless dazed state. He vaguely heard her mumble about the button but paid it no mind. He focused on just gripping the tough belt and ripping it free.

The ground was growing closer and time was running out when he scooped her up and launched out of the vehicle while yelling, "NIMBUS NOW!"

Now spinning freely in the air with a regained Bulma screaming in his ear, he couldn't get his bearings to fly for himself. All he could do was hope the little cloud was close. He would survive such a fall. His brainiac friend, on the other hand, would not.

His worrying was misplaced however as his butt landed softly on the crowd with Bulma landing harshly on his lap. His breath hitched at the spike of pain that went through his nether regions as she finally ceased screaming.

"We're alive?", Bulma checked herself over before exclaiming, "We're alive! Goku, you're amazing! You're...are you okay?"

"My nads," he groaned. She shrunk a bit and tried to pull herself up some on his shoulders, unable to move much more on the small cloud. She gave a dark chuckle and said, "Um, hey, Nimbus, could you take us to my car."

The cloud paused for just a moment as if waiting on Goku to disapprove before it followed her commands. Still, though, it gently lowered to the wreckage far below. Bulma was quick to slide off while Goku moved with substantially less grace and power than normal.

"So, that still hurts even being super-powered, huh?", Bulma asked. Goku groaned and replied, "Let me drop a person on yours and you see how it feels."

"That's going to be difficult to do. I don't have nads," she joked, trying to lighten a mood. It obviously didn't work as he sourly said, "If I throw them hard enough it won't matter."

She couldn't argue with that fact. Instead, she headed for her twisted and crushed SUV. Glass was scattered all around and shining in a trail halfway down the cliffside until it stopped at a still-smoldering crater. The roof of the vehicle looked like an oversized drill bit had busted through it. Three tires were busted and pushed out at odd angles while the fourth was torn off and nowhere in sight.

"Woah," was all she could mutter as she looked at what she had accidentally caused and thankfully avoided. Goku had recovered and walked forward to stand next to her and asked, "What are we doing down here?"

"Getting the capsules and stowing the vehicle back up. No sense in just leaving it," she explained as she crawled into the compacted cab and grabbed the case from the center console after prying the lid open. She grabbed the keys and wormed back out. With a click of a button, the destroyed machine vanished back into a capsule.

"Thank you, by the way," she muttered. Goku shrugged and said, "It was nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER SIX

"Arriving on the planet surface in fifteen minutes, it's time to wake up. Arriving on the planet surface in fifteen minutes, it's time to wake up. Arriving on…" the computer was cut off as Vegeta grunted, "Shut the hell up."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," the electronic voice said. Vegeta shook his head, still trying to shake off the cyro sleep that was lingering longer than usual. He looked out the red-tinted window in front of him at the planet he was barely towards. Multiple large swirls covered the planets surface while the bit of ground that was visible looked brown, dead, and rugged even from space.

"What sort of pathetic muck-rackers would exist on this ugly thing?" he muttered. He tapped the button on the side of his scouter and said, "Contact Nappa and Raditz with the following message: We need to get our shit together and regroup as soon as we are all back. There are big things ahead of us, we just need to get a bit stronger."

He sent the message, hoping the two would understand what he was trying to say. He had they needed. Serene had come through for them. He checked the straps across his chest and waited as the computer talked him along. Atmospheric entry. Rapid cooling the pods outer-shell. Airbags filling for extra cushioning. Impact in .1.

His pod hit the ground like an artillery shell, leaving a crater smack in the center of a city. Vegeta grinned, the thrill of arrival settling in. He paused and let the dramatic effect sink in, if he had to do it alone, he may as well enjoy it. After several deep breaths, he opened the hatch and floated back up level with the ground where his smirk died.

Spread out in all directions, the city was just a waste-land. It had been for a long time. The buildings were a uniform shade of brown, time wearing them down as the storms ravaged them day after day. Not a soul was in sight and one of the massive storms was already looming on the horizon.

"What is this?" he muttered. He used his scouter to start scanning. 15 units out, 150 units, 1,500 units, planet-wide, there was nothing. Not a single readout registered. Not even an animal.

"What the fuck," he grunted louder. It was then that a new noise barely registered to his ears. A strange whirring noise. He looked back towards his pod and stared slack-jawed as the consoles visible inside died.

"No," he groaned over and over as he took off for the nearest crumbling building for cover. A loud boom sounded overhead as he slid behind a decaying line of counters. A single pod was heading towards the planet. Heading towards him.

"Dammit!" he knocked his head back against the counter. He gripped at his hair and groaned, "Think, you idiot, who is it? The Ginyu force? No, I'm not worth their time. Not Frieza, I doubt he even authorized this. Why would he? That doesn't matter now. Who is it? Why can't I get a reading on them? Zarbon? No, that idiot wouldn't dare rumple his cape in a lowly pod."

His pondering was cut short as the pod landed in a deafening crash. He shut his mouth and kept out of sight of the doors and windows behind the counter. Silently, he cursed his own stupidity, "The nearest building. What was I thinking? This could be one of Cooler's men fucking with me or even one of Cold's guards. What do they want though?"

"Vegeta?" a familiar female voice carried across the ruined streets. Vegeta paused and listened closer. Serene spoke again, "Come on, Vegeta, I don't like being kept waiting. I did not go through all this just to be stood up on this terrible planet."

Vegeta waited, expecting her to go on a rampage. Instead, he was greeted with the same calm voice, "Honestly, Vegeta, I didn't take you for a coward."

He hung his head, knowing his pride was about to get in the way and stepped out of the building. She was sat on a raised clump of dirt at the edge of her own crater. She grinned and said, "Aw, was little Vegeta about to piss his pants?"

"Keep the short jokes to yourself," he snapped, regretting his decision to come out. She rolled her eyes but changed topics, "Honestly, though, can you not appreciate all the work I went through to falsify these orders. If I was caughtt then it would be my life."

"You drug me out here to this forsaken wasteland for something as simple as a quick fuck? We could have found a damn supply closet!" he argued. She shrugged, uncaring for his temper, and said, "Not much fun in that. Now, why don't you take off that scouter, just pitch it somewhere."

"Woman, if we're caught then it's not just your life on the line. It's mine as well! Did you ever stop to think about everything that could happen?" he yelled, getting in her face. She grinned and plucked the scouter off and said, "Relax, all the officers do this. I just don't want Zarbon to see us. The creep is always watching the monitors. He gets a kick out of it."

With that, she pitched the small device into her pod with her own. She leaned forward and whispered, "Now, could you just relax and let's have a bit of fun. I already told you, all the officers do this, but we still shouldn't take too long. Old Zarbon does have a particularly fond fancy of tormenting you."

Vegeta groaned but didn't argue. Serene leaned in pressing to him and said, "I have to be honest about something."

"What's that," he grumbled appreciatively, his hand resting on the small of her back. She grinned against his lips and said, "There was something wonderful about seeing you bolt through the halls naked this morning. I'll admit, I may have rewound the tape a couple of times."

"You are a cruel, evil temptress. I have work to be doing," he said. She silenced any further disputes he may have had as she set to work.

Vegeta was laid out on the floor of the same building he had been cowering in less than an hour ago. Serene was sitting on the countertop, pulling her boots back on. The spandex like material giving him a nice closing view before she covered with her armor once more. He was still laid out for the world to see, however.

Serene chuckled and tossed him his clothes and said, "Come on, my Prince, we both need to be heading out. It's a long flight back and I'm sure the others have long since caught on."

"I do like it when you call me that," he mumbled, sleepily. She kneeled down and leaned over him and said, "Then you need to get up if you want to keep hearing it. I'm not going to dote over a corpse."

Vegeta took the hint and began the process of getting dressed. He was nearly finished when he finally asked, "Why are we doing this? I just needed information, you knew that. That was the deal. A one-time thing."

Serene ran a hand over the dusty counter before wiping off the dust on her pants from where she had sat down. Finally, she said, "The storm will be hitting any minute. They're slow-moving but it's right on top of us."

"Sound's like a good excuse to take the time to explain then," he reasoned. She smirked and said, "I thought it was a good excuse to get the hell out of here."

"Now who's the coward?" he mocked. She looked down with a grimace but finally answered, "I'm no different than you. I didn't sign on. I didn't ask to join. I was taken as a child. For years, I was Frieza's favorite little experiment. How much could he bend me before I broke? Then he stopped, except he didn't. He just changed targets. You came along and he zeroed in on you like a true predator. Of course, you refused to bend and then every officer in the empire started to focus on you."

"So, this was a pity screw?" he asked, anger in his voice. Serene looked up a true smile and shook her head, "No, not at all. Well, not this time. The first time, it was. You are looking so hard for a way to be free. I remember having that fire. I miss having that fire. This time, though, it was because of that fire. I admire it. Doesn't hurt that you're not half bad in bed."

He drummed his fingers on his thigh and finally said, "Well, where are we going?"

"Back to base, of course," she said nonchalantly. He slammed a hand down and declared, "Be serious. Where are we going? What's the goal? Just sex? A partner? Are you wanting to help us?"

Serene flopped her hands and finally said, "I don't know. Let's just enjoy it and see, okay? No promises or oaths. No shackles to each other. Is that asking too much?"

Vegeta looked her hard in the eyes. He studied her for several seconds, waiting for the "gotcha" moment. It never came, though. Satisfied, he nodded and stepped back.

The Saiyan Prince blinked as he felt his pod land back at base. He had been routed the long way back to let Serene get back first. The effects of the sleep still lingering with him. He stepped out and shook off the grogginess as he marched onwards. He reached the mess hall just in time for the morning meal.

His comrades were easy to spot, few could claim as much as Nappa after all. They were sat towards the rear wall with a seat open in the center. He quickly grabbed his own tray of mystery meal and took the open seat. They hardly grunted a greeting to each other before he tore into his meal. The nutrients he was fed through a tube in his ship made sure he stayed in peak shape, but it would never replace real food. Even food that tasted this bad.

He shoved his tray away once he was done and wiped his mouth with his palm and asked the others, "Did everything go well while I was gone?"

"It never goes 'well' but we survived," Raditz answered. Nappa grunted, apparently in agreeance, as he added, "Ginyu decided to leave us some fun without warning. Damn near ripped Radtiz's arm off and cost me a couple of fingers."

"Looks like they were re-attached so you'll be fine. Besides, it will only make you stronger. Did you get my message?", Vegeta asked under his breath. Raditz nodded and said, "Yes."

"Excellent. There are supposedly several survivors. The easiest to locate, and most likely alive, is one in the Milky Way. there are others but they are mostly rumors," he explained in a hoarse whisper.

"Kakarot?", Raditz asked. Nappa looked around Vegeta and asked, "You're runt of a brother?"

"Father always said to hide there if anything ever happened. Not as crowded in that area, and far from the Cold Empire. I'm sure he scheduled the brat a mission in that area. Probably set the launch off as soon as he could," Raditz explained.

Vegeta waved him off and said, "I don't care why he's there. I don't care if he's a runt. He'll work as a meat shield if nothing else. Raditz, go fetch him as soon as possible. You'll have to do some planet-hopping but I'm sure you'll find him."

"How exactly am I supposed to just get away from here?" Raditz quipped. Vegeta sat in silence before he said, "I don't know. We've waited this many years, a bit longer won't kill us. Give me a few days and I'll figure something out. In the meantime, try not to draw any attention to yourself. The last thing we need is for you to be sent off on some far fetched mission."

"Does that mean…?" Nappa trialed off excitedly. Vegeta sighed and nodded, "Yes, Nappa, that means you and I need to be sure to keep all the attention on us if needed. Only if needed!"

The day passed slowly for the brooding prince with no rest after his supposed mission. So, the days passed as he tried to figure out a solution to his issue while focusing on staying below the radar.

It was nearly a week later and he was sitting on his bunk with his legs hanging off the side. Nappa was snoring on the opposite wall while Raditz dozed on his bunk sprawled all over the place. Vegeta looked the two over and leaned back against the wall with half-closed eyes. His head was pounding as his thoughts chased one another around in circles.

He looked over to the small shelf where his armor and scouter rested. He looked at the small device and frowned. The small device could be used to spy on him and eavesdrop at any time. He had no doubt that he would slip up one day. Forget to take it off or put it away. It would reveal his plans and he would be doomed. He would be doomed and he would drag the others down with him.

He ran a finger over the lens and looked at the small camera facing him. He tapped it gently and said, "I wonder how often we're actually watched?"

A message flashed across the screen, backward in his current perspective. He spun it around and picked up and read the message:

**Serene,**

**There is evidence that an unauthorized user accessed my office and station. You are scheduled on guard duty starting at wake up call. You are to report to my department immediately.**

Vegeta sent back a simple affirmative and leaned back again. Wake up call was in less than fifteen minutes. Not bothering to close his eyes, he rubbed his temples for a moment before getting up and started to dress. As soon as the alarm blared out, he headed out the door and for Serene's department.

One of the numerous peons stopped him at the door while his partner went inside to verify he was supposed to be there. It wasn't long before he was lead back to Serene's office. She sat behind her desk with a scowl. She dismissed the lesser soldier with a wave and motioned for Vegeta to relax.

"Lord Frieza will be glad that you are following orders for once," she said curtly. Vegeta immediately tensed up again as he realized this was not another ruse. She skimmed a hand over the monitor in front of her and explained, "The activity log shows my records were accessed the day before you left on your last mission when this office was supposedly closed. Initially, you were a prime suspect. However, when further unplanned activity was found one hour and seven minutes after your departure it was clear that you were not the culprit. Your team was also subsequently cleared as they had been sent out already as well to preform standard clean-up duty."

"I'm certainly glad that that was all sorted out. Now, why am I here? Surely there are other, better trusted, guards to assign to this," he asked. Serene tapped her nails on the desktop before explaining, "Being a prime trouble maker, you were one of the very first suspects. As such, you are one of the only ones cleared of suspicion at this point. The only other options are to remove an officer from their duties. That's unacceptable. That just leaves you."

Vegeta bowed and said, "I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER SEVEN

Goku laid on the roof of his grandfather's cabin, his cabin now, and looked at the setting sun. Bulma was sitting next to him, propped up on her hands. They were finally finished. The roof was repaired, the walls were insulated, fresh paint, the wood floors had been refinished, and new furniture and appliances filled the cabin.

"You know, you never answered my question," she stated. Goku hmm-ed and asked, "What question?"

"Months ago, when we drove off the mountain. I asked if you missed it up on Kami's Lookout?" she reminded him. Goku nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do. It was just so unbelievable. You could see the world just laid out. It was unbelievable, I guess."

"Wow, look at you, since when did you learn to express yourself?", she chuckled. Goku grinned and said, "Mr. Popo, he helps Kami, he taught me a lot other than just fighting. Three times a day, every day, we'd just sit on the edge of the Lookout and watch the planet."

"What could you really see? It's above Korin's tower, right? That's pretty darn high," Bulma asked, confused as to the purpose. Goku shook his head and explained, "It's different. You don't really see much but you can see everything at the same time. It took me a long time to get the hang of it, and even then I was pretty shaky at it. I don't really know how else to explain it."

"I'll be honest, it sounds pretty terrifying. What did you look at the most?" she asked. Goku shrugged and said, "I guess Piccolo. I was so worried. I still am, actually. Kami wanted me to defeat him once and for all. Instead, I let him go."

Bulma sat quietly for several moments before looking back up at the first of the stars. It had become a tradition for them in the afternoons. Soon, they would have to start dinner, inevitably burning it between the two of them. Then it would be time for bed. She chewed on her lip and nervously said, "I think you did the right thing. I know, it may not seem like it to you, but it does to me. You've never let a threat stay if you could help it, and that's no different now."

"Thanks," he said, his usual enthusiasm gone. She brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and looked over towards him with her nerves on display. To his credit, he noticed and asked, "Everything okay?"

She clicked her teeth together in thought several times before finally answering, "There's something else I've been wanting to ask you, but at the same time, I really don't want to."

Goku eased back once again, his normal easy-going attitude back and said, "Well, when you make up your mind just ask."

She gave a short chuckle and said, "I'm thinking the answer will be the same no matter when I ask with you. So, here goes nothing. Why didn't you want to marry Chichi? She's been in love with you for years."

"I don't know her, and honestly, I don't really want to. She seemed really needy," he answered without missing a beat. Bulma chastised him and said, "Goku, that's awful. She could've just been all worked up."

"She held an eleven-year-old to a promise of marriage," he pointed out. Bulma had to nod and say, "Fair enough, you did think it was a food."

"I was really looking forward to my feast, too," he laughed. Bulma smiled a new confident smile. She was ready to just bite the proverbial bullet and asked, "Well, what about me? Would you marry me?"

Goku craned his head to look at her and said, "Sure I would, but you never asked. Besides, isn't Yamcha sort of your husband?"

Bulma snorted and said, "Wow, that easy-going about a proposal, eh? No, Yamcha is not anything close to my husband. We split apart before I even purchased tickets for the tournament. I'm as single as you. A single pringle, if you would. In a vast sea of fish, I'm the other one. In a machine, I'm the disengaged gear. My head lab tech tried to water me a few months ago because he thought I was an asexual plant."

"You've lost me," Goku interrupted nonchalantly. Bulma paused her tangent and grinned before flopping down next to him and asking, "Sorry, I got a little distracted. What I'm getting at is, why don't we get married?"

Goku looked over and grinned before he agreed, "Sounds great. Wait, wasn't I supposed to ask? What about rings?"

"Goku, do you remember ever doing anything the normal way? No? Then just do what you always do and go with the flow," she pointed out. Goku grinned and said, "So, what now? The house is done and we're married."

She laughed and said, "You wish it was that painless. The cabin may be restored but we still have a lot to do before we are legally married. For now, though, we're going to enjoy the peace, quiet, and complete isolation for just a few more days."

Goku frowned and said, "Then it's back to the city, isn't it?"

Bulma grimaced and said, "Yeah, but I promise it'll all be worth it."

Goku paused in his response when he noticed the unusual look in her eyes. His mouth was occupied before he could speak and her small hands were in his messy hair. It was several seconds before his own brain kicked in and he returned the kiss, albeit clumsily.

She pulled back with a grin and laid on his chest and said, "I guess we could stretch the few days out into a week or so. We deserve a vacation, we practically built a house!"

"We're about out of food again," he added sheepishly. Bulma chuckled and countered, "You might just eat the Briefs' family fortune away before I can even retire."

The two starred up at the now twinkling stars with the sun having been gone for quite some time. It wasn't until Goku's stomach rumbled a definitive order for food did they move. Goku frowned as he had to move, wishing for the first time in his life that it wasn't time to eat. The blue-haired heiress looked down and offered her own hand to help him up, "Come on, big guy, let's get you fed and then it's off to bed. There's wedding planning to do."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER EIGHT

Vegeta stood against the wall behind Serene's desk. His eyes focused on the woman in front of him in the chair. Her scouter was tucked away in her desk, the privilege of rank. His was on the edge of her desk facing the door, an extra security precaution that kept Zarbon from having a reason to put camera's in the room for the moment.

Still, the scouters were listening to anything they may say. To circumvent it, they had gone old school. A piece of graphite and some paper let them communicate if necessary. A fast burst of ki would burn the paper away to nothing, and it required so little power that it wouldn't even be picked up on a scouter. Currently, they were working on how to get Raditz a ship and to the Milky Way. Serene had offered an easy and straightforward solution, let Frieza send him away himself.

_I'll suggest we send him out as a solo scout. That area is largely unexplored and Frieza will be looking for new ways to expand soon with Cooler growing so rapidly. Raditz is strong enough to be viable lone scout without being too powerful or valuable. It may take a few days to present the idea, but I would bet anything that Frieza will seize the chance._

Vegeta read quickly and nodded. A quick burst of energy and the note was gone. He had no need to question her motives. She had risked her own life to be sure his name was cleared when she knew he was guilty. That was more than even Nappa and Raditz had ever done when faced with the wrath of Frieza.

As yet another day drew to a close, he watched as she left with hardly a farewell. Still, he stood guard. It was well after the evening meal time before anyone bothered to drop off a tray of food for him. He snatched the food from the kitchen servant and cuffed the boy upside his head.

"You've been late three nights in a row. If my food is not on time tomorrow you will be waking up in a rez tank instead of a cot. Understood, brat?" he snapped. The boy nodded quickly and backed out of the door.

Vegeta groaned but yanked the desk chair out and began to eat. When he had overplayed his gratitude and offered to stand guard day and night he didn't expect to be taken upon it. He grumbled as he ate but ate nevertheless.

With his food gone and no further distractions, he stood back up and refocused on the door. His useless guard duty persisted as he fought off the desire to sleep with nothing to help except sheer willpower. He knew any of the higher-ups could come to check to see if he was awake at any time. The only goal in mind was the few brief hours he was allowed at the beginning of the shift to sleep on the floor.

Silence fell over the compound as lights out was declared. He knew the main halls were being patrolled. A guard should pass every fifteen minutes, but deep in Serene's department, he was cut off. Only the occasional whir from the monitors broke the monotony as he stood with crossed arms.

His mind drifted off to thoughts of the future. He found it difficult to plan anymore. He had two extra people to figure into his plan. In the past, it was simple, he needed to keep Nappa, Raditz, and most importantly, himself alive and overthrow Frieza. Claim the Cold Throne. Then he had Serene thrown into his plans. Somehow she had gone from a tool to an ally. Now he had yet another soul to add to his growing list, Kakarot.

He hung his head and sighed, "Just what the fuck do I do now?"

His soft tone barely even reached his own ears as he waited for the hours to drag by.

Vegeta scrubbed at his face in the tiny shower stall. Not for the first time, he wondered exactly how Nappa moved in the small space. He had been kept on guard duty until he was pale and standing on wobbly legs. He had just been released to get cleaned up for the first time in days.

Sleep sounded like heaven, and it was just as unreachable. Before he was even done drying off, his scouter beeped from his locker. He walked over with the damp, warm towel draped around his neck and punched in his code grumbling all the while.

The small machine was flashing a circle with an exclamation mark in the center. A call request from an officer. He slipped it over his ear and pressed the button as he reported in, "This is Vegeta."

"You really should learn to report correctly, prince of monkeys," Frieza's voice carried through the small speakeR. Vegeta stammered before rushing to correct himself, "This is Vegeta, designated Cold number 45-Om-7794. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Sir?" Frieza chided again. Vegeta grit his teeth but corrected himself yet again, "My apologies, my lord."

Frieza chuckled and said, "Oh, it's always such fun chatting with you, Vegeta. Listen, why don't you report to my personal dining room for lunch. There are some changes that we need to discuss. Let's say in, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes."

The young Saiyan answered quickly, "It would be an honor and a pleasure, my lord."

The call ended as the last syllable left his lips. Vegeta removed the scouter and slowly placed it back in the locker and closed the door. Once sure that the camera couldn't see him, he shoved a balled-up fist against his mouth and bit on the skin of his knuckles to keep from yelling.

He inhaled deeply and pushed his free fingers through his hair, making the normally tall spikes slick back momentarily before pushing back up in a frazzled mess. Lost in his coping mechanisms, he didn't notice as Cui entered the locker room behind him. The purple and green-dotted alien leaned against the opposite wall with a smirk and watched until Vegeta noticed him.

Slowly regaining his composure, he smoothed his hair back into a semblance of order and snapped, "I already told you, Cui, big-headed bastards just aren't my type."

"That one was weak, and you know it. Now, what has my favorite little ape all riled up?" the still smirking alien asked. Vegeta snatched up a clean suite and brushed the question off, "It's healthy to let it all out sometimes. Self-care and all that shit, I'm sure Zarbon could explain it better."

Cui let the topic die and instead said, "Fine, keep it to yourself. I guess I should let even you have a victory every now and then."

Vegeta paused in wiping off his armor and took a calming breath. He shoved the stretchy gear over his torso and left without another word, uncaring that he didn't finish cleaning his gear.

Frieza's quarters were easy to find, straight down the biggest hallway. He had not been there often but he was at the door in minutes. His scouter's clock telling him he was two minutes early. He hesitated outside with his fist raised to knock with potential consequences running through his head.

The tyrant enjoyed dolling out punishments, and as Serene pointed out, he was a favorite for the lizard to torment. He was told fifteen minutes. Not thirteen or fourteen or sixteen, Fifteen minutes. He watched as the display changed. Now he was one minute early.

Frieza's voice drifted from beyond the door, "Come now, Vegeta, I invited you here. I would never punish my loyal soldiers for being fashionably early."

The prince dry swallowed and entered with the push of a button. The door opened directly into the dining room. Despite his thoughts, it really was only Frieza and himself, not a lackey or officer in sight. A large table dominated the room with an array of fine foods on display complete with liquors and wines of all kinds. Frieza sat across from him, facing the door.

The lizard gestured to the chair opposite of him, just a couple of arm's length away from himself. Vegeta questioned the closeness but knew none of this was really a request. He gave a perfunctory bow before he took his seat with rigid posture.

"Wine, water, a fine brew from Falken? I even have some delightful malt somewhere around here, a gift from my father from his own stock no less. Personally, I'm not much on malts but everyone has their own tastes," Frieza offered with a smile. His dark purple-red lips stretching thin.

Vegeta nodded and said, "The Falken's brew would be fine. Where is it?"

Frieza waved him off as he stood and walked around the table, a chilled mug with the frothy amber drink inside. He sat it down gently in front of him and said, "Nonsense, please allow me."

The frosted mug and it's contents suddenly seemed more dangerous. Vegeta kept staring forward but could feel Frieza's eyes still drilling into his skull from right next to him. He reached out, forcing his hand to be steady, and took a deep drink. His nerves betrayed him as he hesitated to fully swallow and cut his eyes over to the calm eyes of Frieza. Still waiting. He ingested the drink and set the mug down again.

"Is it as good as you had hoped? Perhaps a bit harder to swallow than you anticipated?" the tyrant asked. Vegeta shook his head and said, "No, my lord, I was just enjoying the flavor."

"Are you sure? I can get you something else? Something a bit weaker?", Frieza tried again. Vegeta knew he missing something that his exhausted brain just wasn't catching. Feeling safest by staying quiet, he just shook his head. Frieza shrugged and withdrew to his own chair.

Once seated he said, "It's nice to be waited on, isn't it? Someone there to take care of the simple matters so that you can handle the harder to swallow things. You want that, don't you?"

Vegeta stared at his still empty plate and said, "My apologies if I have done wrong, my lord. I…"

"Drop the act, monkey," Frieza instructed. He poured his own glass of wine and started filling his plate. He paused and pointed a ladle at Vegeta and said, "You're good, I'll give you that. Others have always been caught. The scouters give it all away. You haven't let up though. Even after our little call, I'm positive you had a meltdown, but I have no proof."

"My lord, I assure you, I do not know…"

"Do not lie!" Frieza cut him off in a sudden rage. The lizard regained his composure and finished filling his platter before he spoke, "You have never lied to me, Vegeta, I truly believe that. You have plotted against me. You undoubtedly hate me. You want to cast me aside, but you have never lied to me. Maybe my officers but I still doubt that. You have this air about you. You can tell the truth, threaten to kill someone, your superiors no less, and yet, nothing happens to you. So, do not lie to me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

Vegeta hesitantly fixed his own plate, if he might die then he could at least enjoy some real food. Once he was done, he said, "You're right. I have been plotting against you. I still am."

Frieza sat back with a grin and chewed for a moment before wiping his lips. He met Vegeta's gaze and said, "Why?"

"I would rather die trying to be free than continue living a slave," Vegeta answered. Frieza nodded and asked, "I'm going to ask you a question. I mean that it's a question, not a demand. Who else is helping you? Those other two monkeys?"

"Yes."

Frieza grimaced and finally asked, "What about that officer, Serene, is she helping you?"

Vegeta downed another gulp and answered, "Yes, she only started recently. If I may ask you a question in return. How did you know?"

"She suggested sending Raditz out to the Milky Way. Normally that would have been a stellar idea, but her database had just been broken into and guess what the access logs showed was viewed."

"An authorized launch from the Planet Vegeta headed for the Milky Way, moments before you destroyed it," Vegeta said. Frieza shared a grin with him and said, "It never expressly stated that I did it, but between you and me, I did do it."

Vegeta stayed quiet, having no real way to respond without being killed for sure. Instead, he continued to eat his meal. The food was masterfully prepared, after all. Frieza lifted his glass and sipped at his wine, a deep red liquid. He poured just a little from the bottle into another glass and held it out.

Vegeta slowly took the glass as Frieza explained, "This is the exact same wine I drank on that day all those years ago. The same year, same vineyard, same batch. I drank it while watching your race die and your future change forever. Would you like to taste it?"

Vegeta sipped the wine and quickly set it back down and said, "I knew there was a reason I hated wine. Reminiscing aside, what will happen to us now?"

Frieza twirled his glass around a bit, watching the cyclone of wine with mild curiosity, and explained, "Raditz will be deployed to search the Milky Way. You and Nappa will continue on your missions as normal. Serene will continue working in her department, and your little secret love affair is allowed to continue. So, over-all, nothing will happen that you don't want to at this moment."

Vegeta looked around, expecting anything to happen. Instead, Frieza just asked, "Aren't you going to eat a bit more? I know you must be tired and hungry still."

Vegeta did indeed slowly eat as his nerves continued to climb. Meanwhile, Frieza continued, "You see, Vegeta, I'm bored. Every few years a little rebel starts a revolution and tries to kill my father, my brother, or me. It normally fails by this point but you are still going strong. I want to see how far you get before Zarbon or one of the others catches on and ends it all. It breaks up the monotony. As for you and Serene, well, what can I say? We all have needs, even I can't deny that."

Vegeta nodded, not believing what he was hearing. Frieza drained his glass, wiped his mouth and stood again. The lizard gestured to the table and said, "Please, eat and drink your fill. I'm afraid I must be going. Just shut the door behind you when you leave. This was fun, Vegeta. Survive long enough and we might be able to do it all again."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER NINE

"Goku, my boy, I wasn't expecting you to come back and visit so soon. How's the old homestead?" Dr. Briefs asked over brunch. Bulma started to reply, "Well, actually, daddy, Goku and I have some news."

Panchy paused with her mimosa almost to her lips while the doctor continued on cluelessly, "Really, dear? That's wonderful, what is it? Another Dragonball hunt? Has the king finally recognized Goku's exploits?"

"We're getting married!" Goku interrupted with a grin before correcting himself, "With you blessing, of course?"

Doctor Briefs took a sip of his coffee before cautiously asking, "Bulma, dear, is this what you want? I will gladly grant you my blessing but there may be some more immediate issues if so."

Bulma nodded, "We're sure, Dad. We stayed so much longer because we wanted to be sure. What sort of issues, though? Is it something about work?"

"Well, no, not really. I know your mother and I were not the most receptive of Yamcha, but we still didn't want you throwing happiness away if that's what he was to you. So, we sort of invited him over when we heard you'd be back in time for brunch," her father explained. Goku looked over to see Bulma's face contort into a scowl. He cautiously leaned back as to be sure that any yelling was not directed at him.

"I guess you should cancel with him then," she explained in an unexpectedly calm tone. Goku and her parents each looked at her in surprise before her mother asked, "You're not mad that we were meddling?"

"You were just trying to help. Now, please call him up and cancel then we can talk wedding plans," her voice grew steadily more heated as she tried to maintain. It was at this moment that Goku perked up, his senses catching on first. The main entrance to the residential area just opened and a familiar ki was approaching. He looked back down at his plate as Bulma opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong.

The opening door caught her by surprise as Yamcha stood in the doorway in a bright yellow polo shirt with khakis. His wild hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and a deep red rose was held in his hand. His face was twisted into a warming smile that was plastered on like a varnish.

"Hey, babe. Did you have a nice vacation?", he asked. Before Bulma could say anything Goku asked, in his best naive voice, "Hey, who's the flower for, Yamcha?"

"What? Oh, hey, Goku. It's for Bulma, of course, she's my girl after all," the bandit explained confidently. Goku's brow furrowed and he said, "But what about the assistant?"

Bulma's face glowed red in frustration on the reminder but it was Yamcha that stammered, "The assistant, Goku, buddy, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I get it!", Goku exclaimed. Everyone paused mid-turmoil as though to see if he really did get it. Keeping up his act, he said, "The assistant just have to move on just like Bulma did!"

Yamcha hissed, "Goku, would you shut up!"

"Don't you talk to him to like that!" Bulma jumped in. Yamcha snorted and argued, "Wow, big surprise there, you're taking his side. Here's an idea, why don't you just marry him and be done with it! At least then I can actually find a girl to help bust a nut and not feel guilty!"

"Get out!", Bulma shrieked, all pretenses of remaining calm were completely gone from the blue-haired beauty. Her face was flushed and her eyes were quickly turning more and more bloodshot. Yamcha turned and stormed off down the hall. Slamming doors could be heard all the way back out accompanied by several outraged cries as he doubtlessly frightened the employees he shoved past.

Bulma sank back down into her chair while Goku stayed half risen, contemplating if he should go after him. It was Dr. Briefs that was the voice of wisdom. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag before he said, "Sit down, my boy. Bulma, dear, dry your eyes before you ruin your make-up, he's not worth it. Besides, this is not either of your faults."

I shouldn't have screamed like that. I just embarrassed myself," Bulma muttered. Goku shrugged and said, "Nah, it was kind of impressive actually."

She gave a half-hearted chuckled. It was Panchy who spoke next, "If I didn't know you better, Goku, I would have thought you intentionally got him in that trouble."

Goku just grinned and changed the topics, "So, we get a cake with the wedding, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER TEN

Vegeta sat against the wall in the launch hangar. Nappa stood opposite of him while Raditz sat next to him. The crowd of other workers kept their voices hidden while they talked, waiting for their next missions. He had just finished filling them in on the fact that Frieza did, in fact, know about their plans. Serene had been filled already on another lovers escapade.

"Fifth Vanquisher Raditz," Serene herself demanded as she approached with her uniform on. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her bearing was that of an officer. Keeping with the act, Raditz and Nappa both stood to attention while Vegeta followed suite slowly. It was a low ranking clean-up crew member that snapped to attention and bellowed, "Oh shit, officer on deck!"

Vegeta sent a glare out but it was Serene that corrected the peon, "Unless I am here to address you then carry on like every other miserable bastard in this hangar is. Time is a resource and Lord Frieza will not permit unnecessary waste."

The lowly officer scurried on meekly with a weak apology. Vegeta snorted and refocused on the woman in front of him. She looked back at Raditz and handed over a green scouter and said, "Change in orders, you've been cleared to scout out the area designated Milky Way. My department has been cleared to sponsor you, and we are sending you out immediately."

"Sponsor?" Raditz replied dumbly. Vegeta and Nappa looked equally surprised. Serene nodded and said, "That's what I said, I don't expect to repeat myself a third time, ape. Now, as your sponsor, you are being gifted this scouter. It routes all communications directly to myself. A new pod is also to be issued to you, based on current reports, you're in desperate need of it. I expect steady updates with every discovery."

The long-haired Saiyan saluted and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"You're expected on your launchpad immediately. Details are in your scouters. Dismissed," she spun on her heel and marched off. Vegeta nodded and said, "You heard the woman, do what needs to be done, and then get your ass back here."

Raditz nodded and replied, "Don't miss me too much."

"We can't, you're still here," Nappa fired back. Raditz took the hint and headed off with a grunt. His comrades watched him till he was out sight in silence. Nappa asked, "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. We can just wait and see", the prince answered, exhaustion evident in his voice. Nappa nodded and asked, "So what are we assigned to today?"

"I don't know what you're assigned to. I have to report in for evaluation, which means you have to keep yourself under control," he answered before bidding his own farewell and heading out.

He strolled through the halls, too tired to care how close he cut it on time. His mind drifted to his ally already hurling through space towards what might possibly be there last hope to live. Kakarot. The son of Bardock and brother of Raditz. A third class disgrace.

"A goddamn clown," he muttered under his breath. He reached the medical chamber and entered as the door swished open. A hunched over bird-like doctor was lingering over a monitor and looked as he entered.

"Vegeta, late as usual. You know the routine," the avian being instructed. Vegeta grumbled but stepped onto a small metal platform with a series of small red lenses. A few beeps emitted from the platform before red rays scanned over every square inch on him.

"Alright, let's see here. A power level of thirteen thousand, an impressive increase in just six months. Still not a viable candidate for a combat officer position but you could apply for a departmental promotion."

"I'd rather stay active in the field," Vegeta said. The bird nodded and said, "Of course, you'll be bumped to a second rank vanquisher then. I believe you are the weakest second rank at the time, but I'm sure that will change. Now onto other matters. Your brain is showing an increase in endorphins releases lately. No need to ask further about that."

"What does that mean?" Vegeta snapped. The doctor opened his beak hesitantly and said, "Well, it's not too hard to figure out. You and Director Serene, that is. Of course, I'm more privy to more personal information than most so...I have to perform regular check-ups on her as well, of course."

"Whatever, let's just wrap this up, and keep this to yourself," Vegeta ordered. The doctor nodded, "Of course, patient confidentiality is a must in my profession."

Several minutes of silence went by as his evaluation was wrapped up. It wasn't until he was getting ready to leave did the doctor stop him. He clicked his beak several times in thought before he said, "There seems to be an issue with your promotion."

"I meet the necessary level, what could possibly be wrong?" Vegeta snapped. The doctor was quiet for several moments until he uttered a small gasp and hurriedly said, "Direct reassignment to the Mapping and Navigation Department. Apparently, you are to work directly under Director Serene."

"What is the purpose of this!" Vegeta demanded, cursing the woman's idiotic plan internally. The doctor shook his head and said, "Lord Frieza has a note here that you are to be acting Vanquisher for the department. That's a fairly normal gift to officers but it's normally a first rank that is gifted, not a newly promoted second."

"Lord Frieza? Frieza reassigned me himself?"

Another nod of his beak and the doctor said, "That's right, it's a common gift to his department heads. Your new position is effective immediately. Report straight to the director's office."

Vegeta nodded numbly and headed for the office. Paranoia was quickly overtaking his mind. Still, externally, he kept his head up and his shoulders squared as he marched straight to Serene's office only to find her staring blankly at her monitor when he entered.

"I was just reading over the report that you had been reassigned here. What a surprise from Lord Frieza, I hope you are as useful as he promises," she shakily played off. Vegeta nodded and confidently said, "Of course I am, it's me after all. Now, what are my orders."

She shuffled in her chair for just a moment, but could not have her proper meltdown as she wanted. Even with her own scouter stuffed into a drawer out of sight, Vegeta's was still watching her, and there was no excuse to remove it at the time. At last, she said, "At this time, I want you to walk the department and familiarize yourself. Report back in after you know the layout and I'll have some things together for you."

Vegeta bowed and headed out.

Serene waited until he was out of the door before leaning over her desk and clasping her hands behind her neck. Her breathing became short and ragged as she let her fear run its course. She couldn't have known how long she sat like that but finally, she regained her senses and sat back up.

Her thoughts gathered and calm once more, she started gathering supplies from her office and department supply room just down the hall. A new suite of armor in the new strap style that lost the shoulder pauldrons in favor of mobility. The compass star was emblazoned on the chest to denote the department it came from. A new scouter. Lastly, a small remote.

She settled everything on her desk and waited until Vegeta returned. As soon as the door slid shut behind him she gestured to a small bench and said, "Take a seat please."

While he settled in, she clicked a small blinking button that made a speaker activate, "Tolm, report to my office immediately."

She released the button and refocused on Vegeta and said, "New equipment for your new job. Upgraded armor with the proper sigils, the remote for your new ship, and lastly, a scouter that relays directly back to me and any other scouters on that link. Currently, that's only Raditz, you, and myself. Now please ready yourself and hand your old gear to Tolm to be returned to the general requisitions office."

Vegeta was standing in just his blue jumpsuit as he handed over the old gear to the tall, flat-faced pink alien named Tolm. He quickly geared back up once able to and resumed his seat across from Serene. She breathed an audible sigh of relief and said, "We're good now. Your scouter and Raditz's cannot be heard by anyone but my own."

"And yours, of course," he added. Serene shook her head, "No, it still feeds over to communications. Anything you tell me is confidential, it keeps the system from overloading with all of the officer's teams, but anything I say can still be heard by officers higher than myself."

"It's something, I guess. Why would Frieza do this?", Vegeta asked, keeping his soft tone. Couldn't be sure how soundproof her desk drawer was. Serene shrugged and said, "No clue, maybe he's just trying to trip us up. Maybe he just wants to shake up his little game. We'll use it to our advantage as best we can. At least now you can check in with Raditz."

Vegeta nodded and said, "Right."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

_A/N: There is a slew of chapters about to come at you and not in the normal Goku then Vegeta then back to Goku format. This covers some of the time skips to keep things from being too dull and slow. Also some good character development for Vegeta and a little bit for Goku. Now, something I do want to cover early, those of you that read my other story are well aware of this already, I do not change just one or two little things. I like to play with what-if scenarios. I want to experiment with everything the characters could actually do. I want to lay it out for if they had chosen to take an alternate route or perhaps show more or less thought depending on emotions. This means there will be story changes ahead, but thankfully I have that pretty little disclaimer up top so if you don't like something I thought of then just carry on since it's not canon. Thank and enjoy the onslaught as I continue laying the groundwork for events that will happen much, much later in the story. Thanks again and enjoy!_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The hero of Earth, Son Goku, stood nervously in front of a full-length mirror in a store full of clothes. While he was not a financial guru he was well aware that he vastly out of his place and beyond his means. Each nervous swallow made his Adam's apple brush past the collar of his shirt. To his side, Krillin was undergoing a similar torment yet he handled it with much more grace.

With a weary sigh, Krillin looked over and asked, "Do you have to pee or something?"

"What? I went before we started," Goku tried to defend himself. Krillin started in again, "Then stop fidgetting. You'd think you're getting married today the way you're acting."

"How are we going to afford this though?", Goku asked. Krillin looked over in astonishment before his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "That's right, you weren't there!"

"I wasn't where?"

Krillin waved for him to hush and explained, "Roshi told me a few months ago that making it past the preliminaries in the tournaments always pays a tidy little sum. Nothing major, it's called an entertainer's due. Basically, we made it to the main event and put on a show for everyone. Roshi has always had them kept aside and invested for us when we came of age. We're not rich but it'll be a good head start."

Goku blinked a couple of times before saying, "Wow, I had no idea."

Krillin shrugged, "Neither did I, but boy was I happy to hear it. We'll be fine to get these suites, I promise."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief and smoothed his collar once more in the mirror with a smile and said, "Thank goodness I'll only have to wear this once, that's one good thing at least!"

"Your positivity can be a bit draining sometimes, Goku," Krillin chuckled. Goku grinned but kept quiet, remembering that it was indeed better to listen than to speak. Just as the two settled on the final touches for their suites, all the way down to their cuff links did the attendant come back in with two new suites.

Without even looking at the two of them he instructed, "Dr. Briefs just called and canceled your purchases. You are to have these suites, courtesy of Capsule Corps. A contribution from the company as a gift. I've already ensured the measurements will be correct and verified the payment. The order will be delivered to Capsule Corps promptly three days before the event. Have a pleasant day, sirs."

As suddenly as he had arrived the man was gone and Goku and Krillin were left to change back to their normal attire and depart in astonishment. They were back on the sidewalk before Krillin said, "I guess that's what happens when you marry one of the richest people on the planet."

Goku nodded dumbly, pouting that he had wasted a day of training. Krillin looked up at him and asked, "So, you want to come back and visit Roshi for a while? The old man hasn't seen you since the big tournament, right?"

Goku shook his head and said, "No, I think I'll try to get a bit of training in for the day. Clear my head and all."

Krillin kept quiet at the sudden change in his friend and just nodded before bidding a farewell. He tossed a capsule out and climbed into the aircraft that appeared from the smoke. With a final wave, the former monk took off. Goku watched him leave before heading for a park in sight and plopping down on a bench. He looked around at the skinny trees and manicured lawn with a dull stare.

For just a moment the illusion of the wilderness, however films, lifted his spirits and morale. In truth, his positive attitude was fading fast nowadays. The constant stream of people in the bustling city was like a cheese grater on his patience. He had never stopped to think about it, but now he was forced to admit, he just wasn't a people person. He loved people. He loved to talk even, but it was always nice to be able to leave. Just detach himself from the boring hum-drum of life that dragged him down.

Breakfast with important people that needed to be invited to the wedding. Buying suites, a nice watch, new shoes, picking a ring. It was just too much for the reclusive fighter.

Then his weak, fragile, comforting illusion was shattered as a couple came into view. The man, a tall but scrappy fellow, visibly glowed when he caught sight of him. Goku sighed, he knew what was coming next. It happened constantly when he first moved in with Bulma. Everyone knew him, the defeater of Piccolo, and everyone knew how to find him, wild black hair and an orange Gi. He had left his Gi, his favored attire for more casual clothes. Jeans, sweats, t-shirts, tank tops. It had worked for the most part but every now and then he would still be recognized.

This was looking to be one of those times. The man was practically dragging the woman along towards him now. It wasn't that he minded, he just wanted to peace and quiet. Still, he sighed knowing that these people had no idea that he did not want to be the object of their attention. So, instead of grumbling or groaning, he stood and grinned like he was greeting old friends with a pleasant, "Hey there, can I help y'all?"

The man promptly bowed while the woman gave more of an uneasy bob. Goku hurried to return it, grateful to find someone that would give him the traditional warriors greeting instead of a hug. In the brief moments and silence, he got a better look at the couple.

He with a modest flat-top and a wispy mustache and donning a vibrant red sweatsuit. Black hair and blue-eyed, he wasn't as scrappy as Goku first thought. To the contrary, he was quite fit just very slender. She, on the other hand, was a wisp in comparison with a shawl wrapped around her, poorly hiding the prominent bulge. Pregnant, that definitely explained the odd bow.

Realizing that the poor man was star-struck, she hurried to say, "Son Goku, it's an honor. We are both huge fans."

"Oh, that's great!" Goku exclaimed awkwardly. The dumbstruck man was really throwing him off. The woman tried to kick start her companion again, "My name is Lilly and this is my Husband Mark Satan."

Mark sprung to life as he bowed again and said, "It's an honor!"

"Uh, yeah," Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "You may have mentioned that. So is there anything I can do for you? I'd be happy to help?"

Again Mark opened and closed his mouth before he groaned, "Oh, Kami, I'm making a fool of myself!"

"Well, now you are," Lilly chastised and ribbed him. She brushed a lock of wavy brown hair out of her face and said, "Why don't you just ask Mr. Son for a picture?"

"Yeah, sure I'd be glad to," Goku spoke up, glad to put an end to it. Mark grinned and flushed red as he pulled out his old flip phone and said, "Sorry, money's been kind of tight. The frame isn't very big so if you could just take a selfie?"

"A selfie?" Goku fished his memory before recalling what the strange trend was and asking, "Don't you want to be in it too?"

"Oh, well, it's a small frame and poor quality, really, it's fine," Mark mumbled. Lilly grimaced beside her husband, obviously feeling for him. Goku handed the phone back without ever opening it and saying, "Look, I don't really know how to work those things, but Bulma does and we don't live far from here. Why don't you join me for lunch and we'll take a picture together?"

Mark and Lilly both nodded numbly, unsure what had just happened but went along with it all nonetheless. Goku led the way with his hands stuck in his pockets and started chatting, trying to fill the awkward silence while inwardly berating himself. He had just been whining about wanting to be left alone, now he was bringing strangers to lunch. Bulma would be thrilled.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long walk and the single guard at the entrance knew enough about Goku's eccentricities to not question the guests. In a leisurely, slow pace he tapped the code into the entry pad and stepped through the door with the others on his heels. It wasn't long before they were in the family dining room with the other three members of his little family staring at the newcomers in shock as Goku casually told them to sit down before grabbing a plate to get started.

"Um, Goku, who are your friends?" Bulma asked hesitantly. Goku paused and said, "Oh, this is Mark and Lilly, it's okay if they join us, right?"

"Sure thing," she said softly. Goku resumed fixing his plate while Lilly cautiously started speaking to the others. Mark, on the other hand, leaned toward the person he was here for and asked, "Um, hey, Goku, are you sure it's okay for us to be here?"

"Yep, it's just lunch after all. So, you're a fan? Do you practice martial arts?" Goku asked. Bulma fork scrapped across her plate as she interrupted, "Fans? Not friends?"

"Well, they started as fans, but we're becoming fast friends," Goku answered confidently. Bulma gave a slight, nervous smile and tried her best to resume her meal. Mark finally answered, "I practice karate mostly. I was hoping to fight in the next tournament but no one knows when that will be since the ring was destroyed."

Goku paused and said, "oh, yeah, sorry about that…"

Mark waved his hands, "Oh no, I'd much rather not be enslaved or dead."

The meal proceeded quietly around them. Every so often, one of the Brief's family would converse with Lilly but it seemed the champion and hopeful fighter were left to their own devices as they discussed past competitors in the tournaments.

It was while they were both distracted that Lilly quietly apologized, "I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs, he invited us, but we should have known better than to come along."

Bulma waved her off, "Don't worry about it. At first, I was worried that you might just be trying to take advantage of us, but I honestly haven't seen Goku this content since he moved here. I guess I forget how much fighting really means to him. It's been nice having you, we'll have to do it again sometime."

"That would be wonderful but it's really not necessary," Lilly insisted. Bulma marched on ahead and asked, "How about next week at that little pasta place on the western connection?"

Lilly chanced a glance over at her husband before she said, "Actually, I'm due in Orange Star city this weekend to have my baby and then we'll move into our new apartment over there. Rent is just so much cheaper over there, and with a baby on the way, it's impossible to stay here."

Bulma smiled and pulled a card from her small purse and said, "Here's my number, when you've settled in and feeling up to it, we'll meet up somewhere near you, our treat. Now, about this baby, forgive me for not asking earlier but I once had a terribly dumb moment where I asked a rather hefty woman when she was due. Needless to continue, I don't make that mistake any more. So, boy or girl?"

Lilly laughed and answered, "Girl, we're going to name her Videl."

Bulma nodded and said, "I like it. It's unique, and the world needs some more of that."

The rest of the meal passed easily for the small group as they chatted and finished up. It wasn't until the last crumb had vanished down Goku's gullet did they proceed with the pictures. True to Goku's word, Bulma had no issue taking the picture, well pictures. Once it got started it seemed that Lilly was actually quite the director as she demanded the two through fake fighting positions to chummy poses and back again.

At last, the pictures were over and the day had faded into the afternoon. Bulma had warmed up to the couple while Goku had become fast friends as always. With their farewells and well wishes finished though, his weariness once again returned as he sat on the sofa in Bulma's quarters.

Its was late and he would be heading to bed soon but for the moment he was just unwinding and breathing. A pair of hands came down from behind and rested on his shoulders. He reached up to pat one while Bulma said, "As weird as it was, I'm glad to have met them and I look forward to seeing their little girl."

Goku gave a noncommital grunt that just made her ask, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"Don't do that. Don't shoulder everything, just tell me what's up," she said. Goku shrugged again with his head low and eyes closed, "I don't know. It's just all the people. Everyone knows who I am and I don't know any of them. Then they all think I'm some hero while Piccolo is still out there somewhere. How can I be a hero when the threat I defeated is still a threat?"

Bulma leaned down, resting her chin on his head and said, "I don't know, Goku, I really don't have the answers, but I trust you to do the right thing. So does everyone else. Kami even trusted you, and he hasn't come knocking down our door in anger. All I know to tell you is to come to bed, relax, and decide on what you want to do about it all. Indecision will get us nowhere."

He nodded but stayed quiet. Regardless of his volume level, he stood and stretched as he was more than ready to lie down. Bulma reached up on her tip-toes from behind him and kissed his cheek with a whispered, "I love you."

Goku smiled and responded, "You too."

The light nip on his neck that followed afterward was unexpected but not unwelcomed. In that single moment, he knew that he actually did have a bit more energy for the day despite his former mindset.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER TWELVE

"You may now kiss the bride," the fancily dressed chaplain instructed the spiky-haired hero decked out in a sleek black suit with an electric blue tie and vest a white flower pinned his jacket. Bulma grinned and shared a kiss in front of the flash of cameras. Her own light grey wedding dress was the talk of the ceremony. At last for the ones that weren't close friends or family.

Still, the couple had agreed there was no sense in hiding it unless Bulma wanted to wear the baggiest wedding dress ever thought of. The bump of her belly was all the more noticeable on her small frame.

In the front row on the right sat her parents. On the left sat Roshi and the gang. Towards the back was Yamcha, his outburst still fresh in everyone's mind, but Goku felt it wrong not to invite him, he was part of the group after all. Thankfully, the bandit had shown and behaved himself. Not too far from him was Mark, Lilly, and a baby right at seven months old. They had been invited to the front but with baby in tow had chosen to stay back.

The rest of the guest were the people that Goku had learned he did not particularly care for. The business partners of Capsule Corps, the investors, the rich people who associated with his new family that was automatically invited due to social status, the not-quite-as-rich-people that had bullied or snuck their way into the event in hopes of marketing.

Either way, the day was moving forward and he was honestly happy with it, except for the clicks and flashes from the camera's square in his face. Also, his suite was uncomfortable. Not to mention the giant hall they were in was chilly and impossible to heat in the dead of winter. Plus, Roshi was drunk already. Oolong was missing, that wasn't a good sign. Launch had sneezed three times...make that four, during the ceremony due to the flowers. How did she still have guns to use?

Maybe he wasn't quite as thrilled with it as he kept putting on, but Bulma was. She had to be. She had not stopped smiling or talking, or...she was leaving him alone with the photographer. He was still sure she was enjoying it even if he couldn't see her.

Oh good, the food was being handed out and a thin, fragile glass of bubbly alcohol was shoved into his hand. He hated alcohol, and he thought there was an age limit. The police chief didn't seem to be stopping them though.

Oh great, time for speeches. Where'd that food go? Did he not get a plate. Oh well, Bulma was enjoying it. He had a wife, and there was always a cake. He knew he was allowed some of that. Dang, he was starving. Wait, someone just handed him a plate, thank Kami. Now someone wants to talk. Goku just wanted to eat.

They finished talking! And more pictures have started. The tiny, dismally small portion of food on the equally tiny looking plate was getting colder. He could practically see it rotting away with each person that interrupted his attempts. What's that? Where's the bride. Well, she's right…nevermind he didn't actually know.

Fresh food was handed over.

"Thanks, Kami," Goku said tiredly before doing a double-take and registering the green guardian standing with a sly grin. Everyone else around them had paused mid-movement except for a particular blue-haired bride.

"Goku, what's happening?" Bulma asked slightly startled at her frozen in place wedding. Kami cleared his throat and said, "You both seemed a little over-whelmed and my poor pupil was about to starve. Consider this my wedding gift to you. While I can't stop time, I can stop their perception of it as guardian of Earth for a while at least with a lot of preparation. It's a mostly useless skill but it has its moments. Now, I'd say you have about a half-hour. Enjoy your wedding, eat, and take a moment to breathe. Also, Goku, I know it's been on your mind and I want you to know that Piccolo has been rather well-behaved. He yells and rants a lot, some training but mostly he behaves. So, no more worries, just enjoy your day."

With that, the guardian turned and left with Bulma waving bye dumbly at the equivalent to what she saw as a god while Goku shouted his thanks and attacked the serving table. The half-hour went by to fast but it was a welcome relief to the newly-weds. Bulma had no issue in revealing that she was more than ready to be off her feet and back in her home. Goku just breathed a sigh of relief that she felt the same. Of course, the time had to end and the festivities resumed, albeit with a more confused air as everyone registered that they had somehow lost thirty minutes worth of time.

Still, their brief break let the couple continue more diligently. At last, their car was pulled to front with the chauffeur standing at the ready. The masses parted to form an aisle while the two departed on what everyone was sure to be the honeymoon of the century. In reality, they were dropped at Capsule Corps promptly after before climbing into a small jet and taking off for their favorite little cabin far from everyone and everything.

The first couple of days of the honeymoon went smoothly. Roaring fires in the hearth and fresh food that Goku hunted each day. The food was terrible, any sort of clubbing, drinking, fancy restaurants, or anything else was virtually wiped from existence and they cherished every moment of it. All too soon though, trouble arose as it always did.

A sharp cry brought Goku out a deep sleep as he scrambled to his feet at the ready. A clammy hand grabbed his arm as Bulma shrieked, "Hospital! Now!"

"What's wrong!"

"NOW!"

Goku scrambled through the capsules and asked, "Can you even drive?"

"Hell no!"

For the first time in his adult life or his childhood for that matter, Goku muttered a phrase he had heard from Yamcha nearly every time just before he lost, "Oh shit."

He ran out to the front door grabbed every coat from the hook and ran back. He yanked the blankets back as Bulma struggled to get out of bed only to gasp at the amount of blood on the sheets and soaking through Bulma's pants. Pushing his fear and worry down deep, he piled and wrapped the coats around before scooping her up and running out the door bellowing, "NIMBUS!"

The little golden cloud was on them in a heartbeat as Bulma gasped in pain and said, "I can't ride it."

"I can."

He held her up himself as the cloud carried them through the freezing wintery air. Another pained cry and Bulma's nails dug into his arm and chest. When the pain eased she stammered out, "We have to go faster, Nimbus."

The little cloud was going as fast as it could already. She knew it and so did Goku. He tightened his hold on her and said through chattering teeth, "Don't look down."

"Whaaatttt?" the question extended on the air behind them as he flung himself off the cloud and propelled forward with every last ounce he could dig up. He had spent the past months training his flight but never once did the ground blur by so fast. His head was spinning from the speed. The air was whipping around his face with such force it was nearly impossible to see. The light cluster far in the distance was his only guide. West City.

He knew the directions. Straight on through to the heart of the city and slightly right. The big-block building painted a cream color was the main hospital. The closest entrance to the maternity ward was on the far side to the left.

His arms were numb from the cold but he still kept holding on to Bulma. Up till now, the pregnancy had seemed like no big deal. Bulma had handled it all so well, but now, now he was scared. She had lost so much blood back there and screamed so loud.

He grit his teeth as the wind forced tears from his eyes only for them to freeze. Still, he pushed harder and faster. Blasting through the city he was at the hospital in a split second yet it seemed to last an eternity. Not stopping for an instant, his feet hit the asphalt and he was running straight for the doors that weren't opening. He slid to a stop and noticed no one was on the other side. Bulma was barely coherent, the flight, cold, and shock taking their toll. He tore off around the building until he came to a stop under a well-lit entrance with bright red neon letters announcing it as the emergency room.

He rushed through the automatic doors, furious they weren't opening faster, only to be greeted by the gaze of every nurse, staff member, and patient in view as he stammered out, "Baby, she's got a baby and a lot of blood. Please help, please."

Like that, the large shirtless man in the lobby was surrounded by staff members as they tried to take Bulma away on a gurney. He held on tighter until an officer approached with his hand held out and announcing, "Sir, hand the woman over and step back."

Goku stared hard at the officer then the staff before back at the officer. The man reiterated, "Now, sir!"

"We have to be able to take her to help, Goku," a new face said, a nurse he recognized from the numerous visits. In the hurry and the fear, all he could think to ask was, "Why are you here and not in the other ward?"

"I'm here to help tonight, and I want to help her. Will you let me?"

Goku nodded and let them take Bulma, albeit reluctantly. Before he could follow after them as they rushed her off he was met with the officer in front of him. The man pointed him back to the main desk of the E.R. and said, "They'll be needing to know somethings, sir, and you do not need to be back there in the way."

Goku held his ground for a just moment, his eyes flicking over the officer's shoulders. The officer swallowed nervously and said, "Sir, please don't. I really don't need this tonight and neither do the doctors."

At last, Goku relented and headed for the desk with a hanging head. Behind him, the officer released a big breath and nearly melted in relief. Goku stopped at the desk and said, "I don't really know what you need, but I'll tell you what I can."

"You're Son Goku, right? That's you're new wife Bulma of the Briefs' family?" the receptionists asked. Goku just nodded. The lady smiled and said, "You can just have a seat, Mr. Son. Would you like us to contact Capsule Corps and inform her parents?"

Again Goku just nodded.

"We'll get it taken care of. What about you're parents?"

Goku shook his head, "They're dead, but thank you. I can just sit anywhere? You'll tell me when I can go back, right?"

The lady nodded and said, "Of course, I will now go sit down and try to warm up and relax. The doctors here are great."

He nodded and drug his feet before resting on the edge of his chair with his hands crushing the armrest. He could hear the whispers around him. The other people were beginning to recognize him and he already spotted several phones taking not so sneaky pictures. He heaved a sigh, not having the time or energy to worry about them.

Instead, he focused on the doors on the far side of the room as he kept his senses trained on Bulma's strong but erratic Ki as it jumped and spiked. He couldn't tell you how long he had been sitting like that when a calloused hand smelling of cigarettes clamped down on his shoulder gently. Dr. Briefs was wrapped in his normal lab coat with a button-down and khakis beneath but his frazzled hair belayed the fact that he had been woken up.

"Any news, son?" he asked, the stick of a sucker sticking out of his mouth, his go-to when smoking wasn't an option. Goku shook his head and stayed focused on the door as he said, "She was in so much pain, and there was so much blood."

The doctor sat down beside him and nodded while calmly saying, "Bit early for the baby to be coming, but she is mighty big. It may be time. The people here are good, they won't let anything happen to here or your child."

"Where's Panchy?" Goku asked, ready to change the topic. His father-in-law pulled the sucker out of his mouth and huffed as he answered, "She left on some vacation a few days ago, said she didn't want to be around the empty old house with me stuck back in the lab. She'll be right mad when she hears about all of this."

"Shouldn't we call or something?" Goku asked. The doctor just shrugged, "Can't she's in the middle of the ocean and will be for the next couple of days. I've got people trying, but don't expect anything to come of it. Now, let's settle in a bit, eh? They'll tell us when we can go back."

Goku nodded, knowing he was right but too worried to relax. His body had other ideas, however. The flight combined with his reckless release of power had left him drained. He fought a yawn remembering how tired he was after a big battle. This was that kind of tired. He may not be bashed and bruised up, but he would rather be. He just wasn't cut out for emotional pain.

It seemed like every few minutes he was snapping back up straight with bleary eyes and a new yawn. The doctor seemed to be having the same issues, his age and lack of proper sleep taking a toll on him. The two made for quite the pair, one shirtless with scratch marks from Bulma's pain-fueled grips and the other in a rumpled lab coat with blue lips from the sucker stuck in his mouth.

The first light of day was just peeking through the windows when an equally weary doctor approached them. By this time nearly everyone in the waiting room, employee and patient alike, were invested in the drama and leaned forward to better hear. After all, it's not everyday you see the savior of the world in a panic.

The woman cleared her throat, speaking a tad louder than necessary, "Mr. Son, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to tell you that your wife is doing perfectly fine, as is your new baby boy."

"They're okay?" Goku confirmed. She smiled and said, "Yes, sir. Before you rush off, I want to go over a couple of things. Is that all right?"

Goku was nearly shaking in eagerness, his energy getting a brief spike again, but he nodded and said, "Okay but be quick, please."

She nodded and explained in short order, "First, the blood: it looked a lot worse then it was. There was a good deal of bleeding but when her water broke it diluted it and made it look much worse than it really was. Second, is her condition: she's pretty banged up, this baby seems to have inherited your unnatural strength. Up until tonight, he had been gentle with her but once he was ready to come out he caused quite a bit of damage. Nothing too serious but she'll down and out for a couple of weeks with soreness beyond the norm, and that's being generous on her recovery. The last thing is about your son."

"What about him?" Goku asked, practically snapped. The doctor withdrew slightly while Dr. Briefs rested a hand on Goku's shoulder and motioned for her to continue. She nodded and nervously said, "Well, it seems he has a tail."

"Oh," Goku said calmness coming back over him as he said, "Yeah, he got that from me. So, can I see them now?"

Not daring to refuse the highly emotional and sleep-deprived man for another moment, she gave quick directions and noticed he was gone before she could even say farewell. Dr. Briefs smiled and said, "He means well, just a bit excitable. Thank you, ma'am."

Goku was in the room in a heartbeat to see his wife holding a small bundle to her chest. Even from the door, he could smell the sweat from her through a wrinkled nose. Still, he approached and peered over her protective hold and gently moved the edge of the blanket aside to see the shock of jet black hair sticking up all over the place much like his own. The startling blue eyes of the child though caught him off-guard. Overly pudgy the child looked more like a sausage link with hair then it did anything.

Bulma was the one to break the silence as she said, "He's wonderful, Goku, hardly even cried."

Goku grinned and was about to lean in closer when he caught sight of his own bare stomach, still crusted over in watered-down blood. His pajama bottoms were ruined from the late-night flight and then running through who knows what outside. Instead, he just kept staring and asked, "So, are we still going to give him grandpa's name?"

"Of course, I think Gohan would be a perfect fit," Bulma cooed. Goku grinned again as Dr. Briefs entered the room at last with a wad of something in his own hands. He thrust them into Goku's hands and instructed, "These are from the staff, get washed up and changed so you can hold you boy."

Goku grinned and slipped away as the scientist leaned over to peer down at his grandson only for a pudgy hand to reach up and grab the sucker from his mouth. It wasn't long before Goku was back in a set of scrubs with red arms and face from where he scrubbed in the hot water from the sink.

Bulma grinned and offered the little bundle over that Goku immediately took. The wide-eyed baby looked up at him as something brown and furry snaked from the blankets and wrapped around Goku's wrist.

"Hey there, Gohan, I'm Goku."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Vegeta sat against the wall of the training room, sweaty and battered. Every muscle in his body ached as he tried his best to regulate his breathing. The past year had found him in the room quite often.

The past year had found him in the chamber more often than anything else. His reassignment had killed the one thing he had always needed. A release for his anger. Navigation was not deployed nearly as often as the standard vanquishers.

Sure Serene was always up for a good bout of angry sex but that was difficult to find time for even when working together. What's more, it still wasn't the same. Nothing could mimic the rush that came with toppling a worthy opponent. Training definitely couldn't, but he needed to keep growing in power and this was the only way available at this point.

So every chance he had, he was pushing his body to the limit. Challenging anyone and everyone who dared to step foot in his path. Most days found him like this, completely done in and wiped out. He would stagger to a healing pod and spend half the night there before collapsing back into his cot.

He could feel that he was there, his body was done for the day, but his temper was not. Everything had gone so well over the past year. Raditz was away, presumably safe. Nappa had managed to keep himself alive. Serene and he were even keeping under the radar. Still, he knew it would come to an end.

He knew that Frieza was sitting back and just waiting. That it was all a game to his overlord. While he, the prince of all Saiyans, was planning the coup of the century that his very life depended on the lizard was just drinking wine and chuckling. Vegeta was depending on a pair of third class warriors, one of whom wasn't even raised amongst Saiyans, a washed-up bodyguard, a traitor, and himself to pull off a rebellion.

The door slid open and yet another reason for his anger stepped through, Guldo. The newest, and snottiest, member of the Ginyu Force. The little wretch was hardly stronger than he was and yet he achieved such authority in hardly any time since his recruitment.

"Oh, Vegeta, I wasn't aware such filth was allowed to use the top tier facilities. Vegeta smirked and stood, not letting his soreness show, as he responded, "I guess you didn't hear the good news. Due to my phenomenal growth rate and excellent service record for producing results in my new position, I was granted an early promotion to First Rank Vanquisher. Combined with my direct assignment position in Navigations, well, you could say I more than qualify."

Guldo huffed, "They let any old ape in nowadays, I guess."

All four of his eyes rolled in unison. Vegeta took the opportunity and hacked a wad of phlegm onto the cretin's boot. Guldo clenched his feet and held his breath in anger. Next thing Vegeta knew, his crotch was screaming in pain while Guldo was in a different spot with a grin on his face.

"So, you can stop time," Vegeta groaned in disbelief. Guldo waddled forward and said, "That's right. I can take care of you all on my own, oh mighty primate. Now beat it, the Captain wants this room for us to practice in."

"It's occupied you four-eyed butterball of a bastard," Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, out, now," Ginyu himself ordered as he strutted in. One large purple hand clamped down directly on Vegeta's face before he launched back out the door by the hulking captain. The prince collided with the wall outside just in time to clear the path for the rest of the crew to file in with sneers and jeers.

If Raditz would just hurry the hell up, they could make their move. Regardless, that was not what was happening. Now, he was sitting against the wall with aching balls and wounded pride at being so easily handled by Ginyu.

"How am I still this weak," he grumbled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Life detected on a nearby planet designated: unknown. Origins: unknown. How would you like to proceed?" the computerized voice asked as Raditz's was roused from his sleep yet again. He was disoriented and stiff, something that rarely happened in cyro sleep. A red indicator was flashing, still waiting on his answer.

"What's the power read-out?" he asked groggily. The indicator flashed green and answered, "Average power is estimated to seventy-three."

He groaned and said, "Fine, prepare for landing. How long have we been in transit?"

"Two years and eighteen days going by standard galactic measurements."

Raditz grunted no wonder he was sore. He tapped the little button on his scouter and saw the numerous messages left by Vegeta. Checking the readout to see that he still wouldn't hit the atmosphere for another fifteen minutes, he called his comrade.

"About damn time, clown," Vegeta's voice snapped. It was harsher then Raditz remembered. More of an edge.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Raditz complained. Vegeta grunted but said, "It's nothing, you just woke me is all. Have you found your brother?"

"I don't know, the computer just woke me up. I'll be landing on a planet here soon, hopefully, it shows some promise. I saw your messages. So our comm-links are safe now, huh?" he asked. Vegeta replied, "Only yours and mine. Do not contact the others."

"How are the others? Is Nappa still alive?"

"He's alive and causing trouble. I've been reassigned to the Navigations Department, but thankfully I still get deployed with him when it's a tough job. I know you're going as fast as you can but we must hurry. Frieza has been too quiet. I think his father is pushing for growth," Vegeta urged, his voice clearing up a bit. The maniacal tone was just barely lingering.

"Not to sound like a coward but that seems like more of a problem for you than me. I'm way the hell out here," Raditz pointed out. Vegeta countered, "You think Cold and Cooler don't have their own Navigation teams? Serene is pulling all the strings she can to stake the Milky Way as our find but if any of the others were to approach King Cold or his sons then you'd have a lot of company coming your way. That's something we can't afford."

"Then what do I do?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment but finally said, "We cannot risk losing two fighters, Raditz. If it goes south, turn Kakarot over to the others as a prisoner and get your ass back. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my prince," Raditz replied. Vegeta cut the link on him. Raditz sighed, wondering what had changed to make the man so bitter.

"Entering atmosphere in thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

Raditz checked his safety straps and braced himself. He had yet to land in his new pod and was unsure of the impact force. Vanquisher pods were meant to be the initial artillery, as it literally launched a soldier into the heat of battle. A slight increase in heat from the entrance and then a crash that was relatively light compared to others. Still artillery but obviously kinder than the standard pods were. He did a quick check of his armor and opened the hatch. Stepping out found him in the middle of the desert. The strongest power on the planet only registered at one-hundred fifty-seven

The nearest power signals were housed in a bluff nearby. With a single wave of energy, he sheered the cliff face off to reveal a small village nestled into the cave system inside. He floated up to the same level as the terrified inhabitants.

"Is there a Saiyan upon this planet by the name of Kakarot?"

The elder of the village, a shriveled looking man faintly reminiscent of a turtle combined with a fish stepped forward and spoke in halting words, "What is a Saiyan? What do you want?"

"I want my brother. Now tell me, where would I find someone like me around here?"

"There is no one like you, now please, leave this place!"

Raditz tsked and lifted a hand, a ball of energy forming in it. An instant later half the gathered was wiped out while the other half let out terrified screams. Their retreat was interrupted, however as Raditz bellowed, "Listen up! If any of you know anything about Kakarot or come across him then you tell him to be ready when I come back this way! Otherwise, you will all meet your end the same way."

"You're a monster!"

"Please just leave!"

"Forsaken godless man!"

Raditz shook his head and finished up, "Pray to whatever gods you believe in, but they had better be listening because I will be back!"

With that he clambered back into his pod was off again as sleep was induced once more as he grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

_A/N: Hey everyone who reads these things. I should be back to a more manageable time table to work off of. Uploading has been a bit difficult the last month or so but all computer issues should be worked out once more. Anyway, enjoy it!_

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Vegeta blinked wearily down the destroyed street. Buildings lay in ruin around him while the glaring sun beat relentlessly down. He checked his scouter again as he narrowed in on a still partially standing building.

"All right, I know you and the kids are in there, come on out and we can make this quick and neat. No need to go out like the rest of your planet," He said hoarsely. The running days of battle on the dusty resource mining planet had left him parched and irritable.

He held the button on his scouter and let it work as a translating speaker as he tried again, "Last chance, come out immediately and you can be guaranteed a clean death. I'm tired and cannot promise to properly demolish a building and you. Now, I would prefer to keep this as humane as possible but I am running out of fucking patience!"

Still, nothing as he leveled a hand at the building and subsequently destroyed it. He didn't bother to check the power levels as he reported in, "New planet located at Del47.93 and Hal11.44 is secure and ready for the new designation."

Serene's voice crackled through the speaker in his ear and she said, "Copy, an immediate verbal report is requested. Keep it brief, a team of surveyors is already on their way."

Vegeta sat on a chunk of masonry and recited, "The planet's surface is completely stripped but I did find several deep-reach mines while I cleared out, not too many though. I would say from a resourceful standpoint the planet is still worth at least running the mines already established. Otherwise, I could not say if it would be better to do a complete resource strip or a terraforming op."

"Understood, now set up the beacon so the maps can update and return to HQ. Lord Frieza has been asking after you lately. Be presentable when you arrive. Transmission over," the connection cut.

Vegeta groaned and fished the remote for his pod from his tattered uniform. The glistening white ship came immediately, an odd protuberance sticking from it's back. Another click of a button and the beacon detached from the back and anchored itself in the ground. A satellite popped up and a dull hum started up as it began to broadcast.

"Be presentable. What the hell do they expect?" he sauntered off to find something worth wearing to scavenge.

"Shopkeep, I need a set of basics and special departmentalized armor. What's that?" he paused as if listening while peeking in buildings.

"You can find those? Well, why the hell not?" he finally found a store and toed a corpse out of the way of the door. The things you ignore while clearing a planet. He continued his speech as he looked around, "Because you're dead, but that makes no sense, you see I have to be presentable. I guess you'll just have to get out of your puddle of blood and get to work."

Rough, scratchy fabric is what made up every scrap of clothing he laid hands on. The pants looked terribly unfit to fight in. Then there were the over-alls. The horrible, atrocious monstrosities were everywhere. Hanging, folded, tossed about, even behind the counter.

"I'll just take the beating," he mumbled and left.

Cui's grinning face was waiting for him as he stepped out of the pod back at base. He said, "Vegeta, what is this? I thought Serene told you to clean yourself up. Why, if it wasn't for the lack of blood and fresh mud I would swear you didn't even try," the long-headed alien mocked.

"Shove it up your ass, Cui, I've got more important things to deal with," Vegeta snapped, ignoring the opportunity for a fight.

"You're right, Frieza is expecting immediately, as in now," Cui said smiling. Vegeta cursed and ran ahead. Show up late and presentable or on time and in rags. He took a risk and ducked into the nearest locker room. He snatched the first full body suit and threw it on along with plain and simple armor before taking off again.

In true First Vanquisher fashion, he abused his every rank and privilege to bodily shove and knock aside every individual in the way. Soon he was standing outside of Frieza's door with nervous sweat on his forehead. He ran both hands through his hair, making his flame hair reform in a general direction upwards.

Frieza's bored voice drawled from inside, "Oh, Vegeta, don't dawdle outside again."

The Saiyan pushed the door open and strode inside confidently, or as confidently as possible. Frieza was sat at the table laden with fine foods once again. Crystal decanters, shining like rainbows sat in the center, Frieza's finest private reserves. The lizard grinned and gestured across from himself.

"Please, be seated, it's been too long, hasn't it?" Frieza was all grins as he spoke. His eyes never left Vegeta as the prince sat opposite of him. Vegeta nodded and said, "Almost a couple of years by the standard time, I think."

Frieza put on a fake shocked face and said, "My goodness, that long, really? No wonder I have been so anxious lately. I won't lie, I never thought you'd make it this long, but you have proved me wrong."

Frieza clapped twice sharply and spoke a bit louder, "Uni, Tor, you're making my guest wait. Honestly, I should've let Zarbon have you two."

Two young kids, early teens at the most and likely twins scurried out from the back of the chambers. A boy and a girl, each wearing a basic bodysuit and plain armor. Their hair was hidden under simple berret style caps. What caught Vegeta's eyes the most though were the sleek tails draped behind them. One black, one grey.

"Oh, Vegeta, meet Uni and her twin brother Tor. Some of the recruits found them and mistook them for Saiyans, an easy mistake to make, I'm sure. However, they are truly useless. As much as you are a monkey, these two are filthy felines. Transformations aside, they are laughably weak. Their more animalistic tendencies do help make obedient servants and docile pets. They'll be interesting conversation starters when I return home," Frieza said.

Vegeta nodded as the two hurried to make a plate for Frieza and himself. Tor soon set the dish in front of him, piled high just as he liked it while Uni set a mug of the Falken malt in front of him. He gave a curt nod and the two dispersed silently.

Frieza took a slow, long sip of his wine before lifting his utensils and speaking, "Let's go on the same deal as last time, complete honesty. This conversation will stay in this room. Deal?"

Vegeta nodded and removed his scouter, making sure that even Serene couldn't listen in. Frieza nodded with a smile and started off, "Oh my, before we proceed, you must take a bite of the filet. While you do that, I'll start us off."

Vegeta did as suggested and listened as he ate the fine fare. Frieza said, "Now, think back to just a few moments ago when Uni and Tor were in here. They are nothing compared to you, much how you compare to me. I want to use them as the basis for a proposition. Interested?"

"My Lord, I have food and brews, I am very interested," Vegeta answered when it was obvious that Frieza was legitimately asking.

Frieza said, "I want to give you an out, Vegeta. You have earned my respect with your persistence in your little rebellion. Here's my idea, I need a new personal hand. Zarbon is getting rather, dare I say, dull. I know he's as extreme and gung-ho as ever, but it's an exhausting personality to be around.

So, I will relocate him and that dullard Dadoria to a promotion far from me on a supposed promotion. That leaves a vacuum of power. I will gladly put you in Zarbon's place with Serene in Dadoria's spot beneath you, just how you like it. I'll spare the other two monkeys as well, even. You see the benefits of this, I'm sure."

Vegeta chewed slowly but didn't speak. Friez paused and took a bite and drink himself before continuing, "Look at it this way, just two years ago you were beneath even Uni and Tor in terms of relevance. This way, the only people you would ever answer to is my family. This will be my last offer."

Vegeta started to answer but was cut off as Frieza said, "You don't have to answer now. Take a couple of days R&R, heck you know what, take a week. Let your mind clear up, you've had a stressful mission."

Vegeta snagged the chance for a week of recovery. He needed the chance to get his mind straight again and check in on everything. He nodded and thanked Frieza.

Frieza nodded himself and took another drink, finishing his glass. He snapped his pale white fingers as the two twins rushed back out to refill his glass. Frieza made a show of looking between the two and sighed before he finally said, "Vegeta, as a final sign of good faith, as my last beacon of hope to not lose you, I want you to take these two for the week. Get a taste of the good life and being on top, I want you to really appreciate what it's like at the top of the mountain. Enjoy."

Vegeta grimaced but knew better than to argue. Frieza smiled and gave a gentle sigh as he finished, "Excellent, thank you for at least taking the time to think it over. Now, that's enough business and unpleasantness. I have recently acquired a sealed bottle of Gultan's finest whiskey. Are you familiar with Gultan? It was one of the first planets that my grandfather ever took over nearly two centuries ago.

This whiskey was valued throughout the galaxy when it was still in production, but once the recipe and process were lost in the siege the value became ridiculous. Father still maintains a large stock for his own pleasure, of course, the perks of overthrowing your father for the throne, I suppose. This is a drink that even I have never tasted. Please, stay and indulge with me, won't you?"

Soon enough, and against his better judgment, Vegeta was sipping at his glass and eating as much as he could to counteract the potent alcohol.

It was much later when he staggered back into his private quarters. His scouter was beeping with missed messages. All of them from Serene wondering how it went. He shoved the device out of sight and out of mind before tumbling onto his cot. The twins watched as lay perfectly still diagonally across the mattress.

"Sir?" they both asked to no response. Tor was the first one to approach and started tugging his boots off while Uni pulled on his gloves. He lurched up and awake and grabbed her by the throat while kicking Tor away. His eyes refocused to see the girl gasping for air while Tor tugged on his hand frantically.

He let go and shoved them both back before laying back down and mumbling, "Leave me be brats, I don't want to be waited on."

"We have too. Lord Frieza told us if we screwed this up there would be permanent consequences," Tor tried to assert in a cracking voice. Vegeta groaned into his pillow and said, "I don't care. Look, you heard everything in there. If I'm willing to play with my life and my comrades' then why would yours matter to me?"

Neither of them had an answer to his question.

Vegeta woke up with a pounding head and stiff joints. Before his feet had even touched the floor, Uni was handing him a thick blue drink and Tor was running off to fetch food. The Saiyan took the drink and downed it as his hangover vanished with the liquid.

"What are we to today, Lord Vegeta?" Uni asked. Vegeta hesitated, enjoying the ring of that title, but said, "Go help your brother bring food for me and Department Head Serene to her office. After that, find a way to keep yourselves busy."

He stood and donned a fresh body suite before realizing that his armor was just the plain basic set-up still. Uni held out a new chest plate with the department title on it. He took and nodded before putting his scouter back on and head out.

As expected, Serene was at her desk and looked ready to fight. As soon as the doors were closed and her scouter was securely put away, she rounded on him. Her teeth were nearly bare as she spat, "Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Vegeta took a seat and waved her off and said, "Don't go biting my damn head off. Frieza had a bit of a game to play. I played it and bought us some breathing room for the moment…"

"That's great, now listen close," she interrupted, "Raditz contacted me last night, well actually we but you wouldn't answer, he's stopped at a deserted planet to do a long-range scan. A planet was picked up with an astronomically high collective power, he's nearly certain it's the right one. He will be there in two years."

Vegeta bit his cheek as Tor and Uni entered with trays of food. In a fit of impatience, he rushed them out and explained the situation. Serene sat back herself, the food growing cold, as she softly said, "We could leave it alone. I mean, it would take years to get to that rank on our own. The training and all that comes with that is unbelievable, Vegeta."

"So is freedom," he snapped. She nodded and slowly said, "No matter what you decide, I'll stand with you."

Vegeta's jaw was clinching and unclinching in stress. At last, he said, "We stay our course. Frieza is going down, no matter what. Nappa and Raditz are never to hear about this. The option was presented to me, not them. I will not hear them bemoan their fate while riding on my coattails."

Serene clicked her nails softly on the desk before finally agreeing, "Okay, my prince, whatever you think is best. I'll let Raditz know to proceed immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Goku, dear, the love of my life, you know I love you and you know, you know, you know that I love our son, but can you please take him and get out of my lab. I have three weeks to get this new jet on top. That's three weeks from my year deadline. Do you get that? Out of fifty-two weeks in a year, I've been working on this for forty-nine of them and I'm still not done. I have three left, Goku, so get your son and go make yourself busy...please," Bulma pressured the spiky-haired fighter with a maniacal stare.

Even the two-year-old Gohan knew he had pushed his luck as he dropped the box of fuses to the tile floor and scurried out with his father. Goku sighed in defeat as Bulma ordered her computer to practically slam the door behind them. The heavy lock could be heard sliding home as well.

"Mom mad?" Gohan stammered out. Goku shrugged and said, "She's got a lot of work, bud. Why don't we get out of here for a while?"

Gohan nodded and said, "My house, my house!"

Goku grinned and scooped him up before heading outside, grampa Gohan's house it was. Goku had long since given up on explaining they were different Gohans. Outside he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Nimbus, come save us!"

Gohan giggled as the small golden cloud zipped towards them. A loud voice stopped them as Goku leaped onboard with Gohan. Lilly and Mark, or Hercule as his new stage name would have you believe, were approaching. Little Videl was sitting atop her father's shoulders.

"Del!" Gohan cheered, ignoring the other adults as he squirmed to get down. It was like watching a man trying to hold onto an eel. Goku was finding purchase however he could to keep hold of his son. He knew if Gohan got down him and Videl would immediately disappear and trouble would ensue.

"What are you into there, Goku?" Lilly asked as she stood well out of reach of the brown flailing tail. Goku grunted and said, "We were just headed out to Mount Pauz."

Videl gave a grin and asked, "Can I come, Mr. Son?"

Goku looked over in partial terror. The girl's jaw-length hair was held back with pretty clips and she was dressed in white and yellows. He seized what might be his one chance, "Oh, you know I'd be glad to have you along, Videl, but you're all dressed up. You don't want to go running around a dirty mountain."

"That's okay, Mrs. Bulma has me play clothes here still. I'll hurry! Please don't go!" she rushed straight inside as Goku noticed his own son was nearly free. He frowned and grabbed the brown tail with an apology, "I'm sorry, bud."

Gohan hung limply, seemingly exhausted. Mark leaned down chatted with the now restrained little boy while Lilly asked, "Oh, Goku, are you sure about this? We didn't come over to make you babysit."

Goku, forever the nice guy, said, "Not at all. Gohan will love it! Y'all just swing by this afternoon for dinner and get her. Hey, Mark, why don't you come along? We could get started on Ki training?"

"Oh, um, well you see, Goku, I would love to, and I really am going to one day. It's just today isn't a good day. My allergies are awful today, just awful. Next time, though, next time I'll really try to go. That's a promise!" Mark said boisterously with a booming laugh. A persona he only used when lying.

Videl was true to her word and came running back out, cutting off further conversation, and flying leaped onto the Nimbus. She popped a hand into the fluffy cloud and ordered, "Go, cloud, go!"

Goku never did find out what his friends had actually come by for as the cloud took off suddenly while he was still standing. Lilly and Mark watched them go as she said, "I bet he regrets ever inviting us over for lunch."

"Nah, he lives for days like this. Besides, compared to his son, Videl is an angel," Mark replied.

"Okay, kids, remember to stay right around here. This place is dangerous for people your sizes," Goku instructed with a smile. His little cabin was still standing strong against the elements.

The two immediately set about playing. Dust was kicked up and local wildlife went running before the terror of the children. Goku joined the games as they burned the day away. Goku's worries did prove true, however, all of them were absolutely filthy by the time the afternoon had arrived.

Tired and hot, Goku instructed them both to sit down and cool off while he went inside and grabbed bottles of water kept stored away. His hand brushed a crinkling package as he reached into the cabinet and found a box of sweet treats. They wouldn't begin to compare to Panchy's treats but sweets were sweets.

He came back outside with a grin, water, and snacks in his hands, to find Videl sitting and nearly dozing under a nearby tree. Gohan was nowhere in sight, though. He dropped the food on the picnic table and rushed to shake Videl awake again.

"Videl, sweetie, where's Gohan?" he asked with worry starting to blossom. Videl looked next to her as though she thought her friend to be right there beside her. Goku felt the worry rise as he scrambled to find some clue of where his son had disappeared to.

Gohan, meanwhile, had substantially different goals. The large wild cat in front of him was realizing he had vastly underestimated the child that was now chasing him. Overhead, a third party watched in mild curiosity. Piccolo was nestled on a ridge as he watched the chase wind through the trees.

He had come when he sensed Goku isolate himself from the others. The Namek had assumed to train, instead, he found his main enemy playing chase with two children. The years of isolation and solitude steered the green being to watch the interactions instead of challenging his rival now when he would busy protecting the children.

He had watched as the young monkey-tailed boy had noticed the large cat eyeing him up for a meal and chuckled when the brat initiated the chase. Since then he had become somewhat invested in how well the child would fare against the large animal. It was thanks to this that he was present to see the rapidly approaching problem. The cliff.

Cat and child both burst from the undergrowth in a rush with the cat prepared as it leapt the deep but narrow gap between the cliffs. Gohan was not as prepared and found himself plummeting in an instant. His excited squeals and giggles turning into panic screams.

It was at this point that Goku had caught up and burst from the undergrowth himself, Videl tucked under one arm like a ball. Instead of rushing to the rescue though he was knocked aside by a large purple, white, and green mass that hurled itself down the gap between the bluffs. Goku was quick to leap back up and rush forward as Piccolo alighted on the ground with Gohan held by the tail.

Goku froze in surprise when the powerful green hand realized his child to collapse in a heap. Piccolo looked from the boy back to Goku and said, "This doesn't change anything. The brat amused me and that's why he is alive. Fair is fair."

With that, the Namek lifted off and left. Goku rushed forward and set Videl down as he did a quick check of his own dazed and confused child. The tumbling and spinning fall making him dizzy aside, Gohan seemed no worse for wear. In fact, he still had a goofy grin plastered to his face as he exclaimed, "Yay!"

Goku fell from his squatting position to sitting on his butt in exhaustion. He reached out and grabbed each child closer to him and said, "Okay, you two, I think it's about time to head home. I can't take much more, and no matter what, do not tell anyone about this. I'll do that. Deal?"

"Why? What do we get?" Videl asked. Goku rested a chin in Gohan's hair and said, "Extra dessert."

Videl and Gohan both nodded, content with the trade.

It was well after dinner when Goku was laying in bed with Bulma on his chest when he finally broached the topic. He cleared his throat and said, "We saw Piccolo today. He saved Gohan."

Bulma stiffened on top of him and hesitantly said, "That's not funny."

"I wish I was joking," he sighed, "Actually, I don't know if I do. I mean, I wouldn't have made it in time. I was getting them a snack when he wandered off. By the time I had nearly caught up he was falling down a ravine. If Piccolo hadn't been watching us, Gohan would be dead."

Bulma shivered and said, "Still, it can't be good to have that monster handling our son."

Goku could think of nothing else to do but shrug and say, "If the choice is him being alive because of monsters or dead then I'll take the monsters."

Several rooms down, Gohan lay awake staring at the topic of his parents' discussion. Piccolo was floating just outside his window watching him in return. Gohan gave a shy wave and frowned when the Namek scowled and took off. Gohan rolled over and just tried to get to sleep, it had been a long day for the little guy.

In his slumber, he didn't notice when Piccolo returned and resumed his study and introspection. The supposed Demon King couldn't figure out why he had saved the boy. More importantly, why did it matter to him? It was one measly child.

Far away, high above the earth, Kami leaned on his staff with a smile as watched the world. Popo stood next to him. The rotund genie asked, "What is happening with Piccolo?"

Kami continued to smile and explained, "Piccolo is his own person. Old King Piccolo could imbue his last offspring with all the power and memories he wants, the hatchling is still his own person. The old Piccolo was evil, but this one is still a youngling that is learning his place in life. As much as it may frighten Goku and Bulma, their son may have just saved the world or at least saved Goku another battle."

Popo processed for several minutes as they stared off in silence. At last, he said, "Kami?"

"Yes, Mr. Popo?"

"Life is still very strange."

"It is indeed, Mr. Popo."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, Tor and Uri were standing across from him ready for their orders for the day. He scratched his jawline, producing a harsh noise as the stubble of beard came through. He had been given a week off and aside from his visit to Serene he had not left his room in two, going on three, days.

"Sir are you not going to eat?" Tor asked.

Vegeta looked at the proffered tray of food and then back to the kids. It was true, he was hungry but he had noticed how little the two seemed to eat. He shook his head and said, "How about a trade? You two can split my morning rations from here on in return for some answers."

Uni was the one to agree as she nodded enthusiastically. Vegeta then motioned for them to get started as he said, "I'm going to assume it's safe to say that Frieza has not given you scouters to wear?"

She stopped and said, "Lord Frieza doesn't want Zarbon listening in on him."

Vegeta nodded and chuckled, "That sounds about right. All right then listen up, you overheard everything the other day, that's not a question, I know you were listening. Now, here's the trade I want. There will come a day that Frieza will undoubtedly grow bored of letting me be a rebel. When that day comes you two will be the first ones to hear of it along with Zarbon. Keep yourselves in his good graces and stay vigilant."

"What else do we get? I mean, I'm sorry, sir, but you of all people know what it is like to be around looks for reasons to punish us. We'll need more than some breakfast," Tor pushed.

Vegeta nodded and said, "When I overthrow Frieza, you two will be the first ones I come to get."

"I guess that's the best we'll be getting, not like you have anything else to give us," Uni said.

Vegeta glared and seethed, "Mind your words, girl."

Tor hurried to cover for his sister, "Please, excuse Uni, sir. We are still young, after all."

Vegeta gave them another look over and asked, "How old are you two?"

Tor paused to think before he said, "I'm sorry, I'm still used to my planet's time. In standard time, we are seven. We grow fast but we do still have a lot to learn."

Vegeta pressed his lips into a thin line before he said, "Childhood in the Cold Empire is a rough life. Mind your tongues and hopefully, we'll be gone from here before you hit your teens, I can attest to that being cruelty of its own."

Weeks had rolled by and the twins had long since returned to Frieza's side. Vegeta meanwhile had hit the training room harder than ever. The week of lounging about had eaten at him, but he did not want to risk insulting Frieza so lay about he did.

Finished with his last round, he plopped onto a bench drenched in sweat with his head hanging low. He gave a weak shake of his head to keep the droplets of salty, stinging perspiration out of his eyes. At last, he heard the small beep of his scouter.

A message from Nappa.

_Vegeta, I was just promoted to Second Vanquisher! I was thinking we could grab a couple of brews now that I can join you in the upper tier bars. Barely._

Vegeta stared at the message in confusion. A power of hardly thirteen-thousand had barely gotten him to Second rank. There's no way Nappa had grown that much in power. The brute had been entirely too silent lately, however, perhaps he had been hitting it hard. Vegeta spoke into the device and checked the message before sending it.

_Nappa, that will be fine. I will meet you at the Forlorn Stool immediately. If you don't know where it is then I'll get started without you._

The ever-suspicious prince made it a point to shower off quickly and dress down in a clean set of basic with his armor on top. As he had hoped and predicted, he arrived first and took a seat facing the entryway and tucked back against a wall.

It wasn't long before Nappa's lumbering form barged in and yelled for kept silent as the brute found him and sat down with his usual sprawling posture. Nappa grinned and said, "Hey there, Vegeta! Been a few missions, hasn't it?"

Vegeta nodded and replied, "Yes, it has. What have you been doing, Nappa? Things have been rather quiet from you recently."

Napa shrugged and said, "I've been busy with missions. I've done so well lately that they promoted me early. I haven't even started a scrap at chow time in months. What about you? Hey, can we get some drinks over here!"

Vegeta frowned and instructed his comrade, "This isn't a slum bar, Nappa, they will get to us sooner without you disturbing the quiet."

Nappa sat back, disgruntled, and apologized, "Sorry, Vegeta, I'm just excited, ya know? So how's life on the top, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped. Nappa shrugged, "I mean, you're departmental now. You're first rank. Short of being an elite officer like Serene or Zarbon, you are at the top. You have access to it all, the best training rooms, the best grub, people turn a blind eye when you find you a pretty little thing on the side. So, how is it?"

Vegeta stood and pushed his chair back in as he coldly said, "I'm not going to sit here wasting valuable time that I could spend training talking about perks of rank with you."

Nappa groaned and placated, "Oh come on, Vegeta, don't be that way. It's been ages since we've…"

"That will be all, Second Vanquisher Nappa. I am certain we both have duties to return to," Vegeta snapped before storming out.

Aware that scouters and cameras were everywhere, Vegeta kept his cool as he strode down the hallway. His every other thought cursed the surveillance that kept him from really laying into Nappa. Nothing could tip Zarbon off to what was going on or the game was up. This brought up the rest of his thoughts. Nappa had been compromised.

He was sure of it. The brute was tough, that was all, there's no way he had been promoted early for skill and behavior. No, Frieza had pushed it through. Another little element in their game to throw him off. Even worse was that the lizard had probably discussed it all with Nappa.

His supposed comrade had obviously agreed, possibly not even aware of what he had agreed to but agreed nonetheless. Vegeta scowled as he entered his quarters and sat down to think. Nappa had been too interested in the perks, he had accepted their fate here. He had been assimilated. Still, there was nothing Vegeta could do now other than run with it like everything was normal. After all, it was normal for him to quickly grow annoyed with his bald companion. So far, so good.

Vegeta stood and started pacing, thoughts bouncing through his head. If even Nappa had fallen then who else? Serene? No, she would've had Raditz turned in and caught by now. Raditz? He was years away. Not the twins, they had every reason to hate Frieza being tied to him nonstop.

Vegeta nodded, content in only losing one of his team. It was a serious blow, but one that the clown Kakarot might make up for. Might.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Hey, Han."

Gohan looked up at the use of his nickname, a name that was used by only one person. Videl folded down cross-legged on the spongy grass of the giant greenhouse-garden combo inside of Capsule Corps. The ceiling of thick glass overhead allowed only a little light in as a torrential downpour flooded the city streets outside.

"Inventing!" he exclaimed before hurriedly checking for adults. Videl looked at the strange combination of objects in front of him. A large spotlight, a lot of rolls of tape that looked as though they were in use when Gohan "found" them, a bunch of cut out letters that were too well drawn for Gohan to have traced them, and finally a mostly full jar of pickles.

"What are you inventing?" she asked. Gohan grinned and said, "A lettered light to tell Mr. Pickles thank you and a jar of pickles to thank him?"

"Mr. Pickles?" Videl asked slowly. Gohan leaned closer and whispered, "I heard Mom and Dad talking about him a few days ago. He's the green man that saved me. His name is Mr. Pickles and he's green so he must like pickles...right?"

"Maybe he likes olives instead?" Videl pitched in.

"Nu-huh, olives are black," he argued.

"They come in green too, dummy! Lettuce is also green, and broccoli," she countered. Gohan, having none of it, put an end to it and said, "Well, he saved me, and I say he likes pickles! His name is pickles so it makes sense."

"That's dumb"

"You're face is dumb"

"Gohan! Apologize right now!" Bulma snapped from behind. Both of the children twisted to see the blue-haired mother staring him down. For the moment, the adult couldn't see what was on just the other side of her child and that's the way the kids planned on keeping it. Videl scooted closer to her friend and said, "It's okay Mrs. Son, I started it. I told him the game he made was dumb."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow and seemed to mull it over before sighing and instructing, "Fine, then both of you apologize and play nice. Oh, Videl, you're parents are stuck back in Orange Star City, the storm is even worse there. Would you be okay staying here tonight? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"That would be awesome! Thanks, Mrs. Son," Videl said with a snaggle tooth grin. Bulma smiled only to refocus and said, "Okay, then you two play nice. We'll have dinner soon so don't get too dirty in here."

Gohan let out a pent up breath once his mother was gone only to have his arm squeezed by his comrade in trouble. She glared at him and said, "I helped hide your dumb idea so I want to meet Mr. Pickles."

"Fine," Gohan pouted.

Dinner was served not much later and the two kids sat side by side, not mentioning their plotting and planning. Dr. Briefs and Panchy each sipped at their cocktails while Bulma talked about her latest experiment. Goku meanwhile stuffed his face, completely disregarding the rest of them.

"How do you and your daddy eat so much?" Videl asked Gohan. Gohan merely shrugged and continued eating. Bulma intervened and said, "Because they're abnormal powerhouses, that defy all logic."

"...um, okay," Videl said confused but knowing better than to ask for a better explanation.

Late that night, Gohan was hunched under the blanket on his bed, putting everything together. He tapped the desired small cut out letters to the lens of the spotlight.

_Hi Mr. Pickles_

Gohan grinned proudly. It had taken nearly two days to memorize the words he would need tonight. He heard his door latch opening and he flopped down and pretended to be asleep. A moment later Videl was hissing his name from the door. He sat up and ushered her on in.

He guided her to the window where the two worked together to slowly and quietly open it. Looking around the air and ground outside, it took a moment to locate the large man floating cross-legged under the eve of a balcony.

Gohan waved out the window from his balance on a crate. Piccolo gave him a brief look but nothing else. Videl shied back slightly while Gohan leaned further out the window. The rain was quickly drenching him to the bone but he didn't care.

"Gohan, maybe this isn't the best idea," Videl said quietly. Gohan shushed her as he shined the light on the ground, letting the letters cast their long shadows. Piccolo looked down and his rose and fell in a sigh.

"Really, Gohan, this guy looks scary!" she hissed. Gohan was carefully applying new letters and not paying attention to her. He shined the new message down.

_Thank you four saving me_

"You dummy, that's how you spell the number four", Videl quipped as her nerves climbed higher.

"He knows what I mean," Gohan pouted. Piccolo audibly groaned over the rain but still stayed in view under the balcony. Then came the last message.

_I get these four you_

Piccolo looked at the message for a moment before looking over at Gohan's expectant face. Slowly, he unfolded himself and floated towards the open window. He stopped just shy of Gohan's reach and glared down.

Gohan barely faltered under the hard black eyes that were boring into his own. Videl, on the other hand, gave a small squeak and stumbled back. Piccolo's gaze barely shifted to the young girl, ignoring her as uninteresting.

Gohan held out the jar of pickles much to Piccolo's irritated curiosity. He reached and took the jar before popping the lid and taking a sniff. The smell of the salty brine curled his nose and made him scrunch up his eyes.

He popped the lid back on and said, "My name is Piccolo, not Pickles, and as for whatever these are, I don't want them."

"Oh…" Gohan said dejectedly. Videl had worked up enough courage to come forward and stand behind Gohan. Piccolo looked to her and asked, "What about you? Do you have some ridiculous offering?"

"Um, no sir, I'm sorry," she apologized profusely. Piccolo grunted and asked, "So what's this all about, boy?"

Gohan grinned and asked, "Could you train me? Mom won't let Dad teach me. She said you're the only one as strong as my dad."

Piccolo looked at him with something resembling shock. He had been hanging around out of curiosity mostly, not to take on a student. Videl meanwhile looked ready to die a very early death via heart attack.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone. Videl won't either," Gohan pressed. Before Videl could protest, Piccolo cut in, "I will not train both of you!"

His tone was harsh and snapping as all three winced and looked towards the door anxiously. Nearly a minute of silence passed before Piccolo finished, "Fine, be ready this time tomorrow night. If you're late then the deal is off, and fair warning, I'm just doing this to fill my downtime."

With no further words, the green warrior took off. Videl finally snapped in a hissing whisper, "What are you thinking? That's not Pickles, that's the Demon King! He nearly killed your dad."

"He did?"

Videl groaned and pulled at her hair, "Yes, don't you know anything, Han. You can't do this."

"Or what? You're going to tell my mom? We never tell on each other, 'member?" Gohan pointed out. Videl gave up with a dejected sigh and just nodded while heading for the door. Her shoulders hung low and her feet nearly drug.

"Just be safe, please. You're my only friend," she pleaded quietly. Gohan grinned and gave the thumbs up before climbing into bed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: Hey everyone! I've got lots of news for you! It can be good or meh depending on your perspective. First, here's a short, kind of sweet chapter for you. Second, I should be returning to a somewhat regular posting routine. Third, I just self-published my very first book! For those of you that are worried, I actually spent a lot of time proofreading and editing it, not like I do these. These get a cursory edit and that's it, honestly. Now, that means I'll still be starting on my next one here in a while but first I've got a lot of marketing to do for myself. I've also got to learn how to market myself, it's quite difficult actually. This is why it will be a somewhat regular routine. Now, thank you for sitting through that. Sorry, I'm just really excited, it is my first book after all!_

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Gohan stood anxiously at the window, waiting. Piccolo drifted lower and looked in at him with a scowl. Without a word spoken, he floated just outside with his legs crossed as he studied the child before him.

"You're too young to really do anything, I'm inclined to agree with your father," Piccolo said, false boredom colored his voice. Gohan opened his mouth to speak when he continued, "I can teach you to summon your Ki. That's it. After that, you've got to practice on your own and not get caught."

"Summon?"

The Namekian groaned but held a hand out palm up. A small, weak ball of ki gathered just above his hand before vanishing. He smirked at the awe-struck child and said, "It helps boost your hitting power and lets you attack from a good ways away with pure energy."

"Like the Kamehameha?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded. He did one last ki-sweep to be sure the child's parents were truly asleep before he instructed Gohan to sit on the floor cross-legged.

"Crisscross applesauce" Gohan chanted as he plopped down. The green warrior sighed but kept silent. With increasing impatience, he watched as Gohan squirmed to get comfortable. Each time it had nearly ceased the kid renewed his movements ten-fold.

Out of patience his hand extended and pinned Gohan's crossed legs in place as he demanded, "Stop. Moving."

Once Gohan had nodded his understanding, Piccolo continued, "You need to find your center."

Gohan pointed to where his navel would be and stared back expectantly. Piccolo returned the stare, equal parts amazed and angry. Gohan's vocabulary and developed personality had taken him by the surprise, but he was beginning to see more of the boy's father in him now. That is to say, stupidity.

"Not that center, Kid," he sighed. It was going to be a lot of long, interesting nights in his future.

"Kami, shouldn't we at least tell Goku what Piccolo is doing?" Popo asked, worried as he looked on at the earth. Kami shook his head and said, "No, Mr. Popo. I'll be keeping a close eye on both of them, but I think it's going to be fine. Already Piccolo has demonstrated an uncharacteristically high amount of patience. This will be for the good of everyone."

Popo frowned, not agreeing but also knowing his place. Instead, he just kept quiet.

"You disagree, Mr. Popo?" Kami asked almost teasingly.

"I just worry about the boy, sir. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him," the genie insisted. Kami belayed his fears and assured him, "Don't worry, as I said, I'll be keeping a close watch on both of them."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Piccolo glared at the kid in frustration questioning if he was really the son of Son Goku. The man who defeated both him and his father. How could that kind of man produce this incompetent of an offspring?

"You're not focusing," he snapped. Gohan snapped back, "I am too, maybe you just suck."

"Take that tone with me again and I'll give you a reason to be mad, brat," Piccolo insisted.

"Don't call me that"

Piccolo sneered and began to spit out a slew of insults, "How about weak? Not worth the time or trouble? Cry-baby?"

"I said stop!" Gohan ordered. His temper flared and in an instant, his power flashed out and sent the Namekian rolling through the air. Thanks to his meditative position he resembled a purple, white, and green ball.

In an instant, Goku had burst in the room in nothing more than boxers with Bulma hot on his heels. In her hands was a small black pistol, years of traveling had taught her to be prepared when following Goku and that lesson stuck. Piccolo had landed and scurried in the bushed with his power suppressed, wanting to avoid a fight.

Gohan looked from the now empty sky outside his window to his parents and back. Goku looked and sensed everywhere. Bulma, on the other hand, rushed straight to her son and shoved the pistol down the back of her sweat pants. She grabbed his shoulders and asked, "What's wrong, Gohan? Why'd you yell?"

Gohan looked between the two of them, both parents now focused on him and shrugged. He could not think of any good reason. So, he did what he thought would make his parents less angry, he lied. He said, "I don't know. I was asleep and then I was here."

The two adults shared a look before Bulma suggested, "You're probably just sleepwalking. Let's shut this window and get you back to bed."

Once he was tucked in firmly again, Goku quietly asked, "Will he be okay?"

Bulma nodded and ruffled Gohan's hair as she answered, "Sure, I'll sleep here with him tonight. Probably just a nightmare, right kiddo?"

Gohan just nodded numbly. Bulma grinned then yawned before saying, "Goku, could you grab my pillow from the bed please?"

Goku nodded and walked off, rubbing his eyes. With a disappointed frown, Bulma turned back to Gohan and said, "I'll make you a deal, buster, you don't try and pull whatever you were tonight and you never try to lie to me again, and I won't tell your dad that you weren't sleeping walking. Deal?"

Gohan looked at her in shock before he asked, "You mean it? I won't be in trouble? Deal."

She nodded and sat on the edge of his bed and explained, "I'm still sleeping in here so scooch over. What were you doing anyway?"

Gohan sighed and scooted over before he said, "I was just training, Mom. I want to be strong like Dad."

"Oh, I see, so you don't want to be smart like me. Is that it?" she asked, a grin stealing onto her face.

"Can't I be both?"

She sighed dramatically and answered, "I guess...but only if you train during the daytime like a normal martial artist. Otherwise, no supper for you."

Needless to say, Gohan agreed and fast.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Not a month between updates this time, I'm getting back to it slowly but surely! I'm already working on the next chapter with the next few planned out pretty concretely, so that's good news. As for the reviews, I know the last one was very short. It was and is relevant, but I needed to get the ball rolling again so that's what I had ready. I should be back to my norm of 2k or more. Fair warning for this moment ahead, things will be growing apart from the canon storyline by quite a bit. Those who have read my other story knows I like to play and stretch things into very different stories, that's the point of fanfics to me. I get to explore all the what-ifs. If that's not for you then stop after this chapter and pretend I went with the normal story. from this point. Otherwise, have fun. Also, thank you for hanging in there. I know some of you read my other story, rest assured it is not forgotten. I've got a certain point in mind to pause this story and swap back for a while. That way I don't hit that burn out point again. Please understand that between the actual writing career that I'm pursuing, this site, and the job that has me in front of a computer most days, I spend anywhere from 12-18 hours five days a week. I don't work weekends so those are more like 5-10 hours. The point is that I treat my writing like another full-time job, and while I don't go through the whole song and dance of being nitty-gritty with fanfics I still put in a lot of time and thought. All of that is not to say "pity me" or as an excuse. I just want you to understand why I'm going to try and be careful not to burn out in the future. Thank you and as always, read, review, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY

"Vegeta, are you there?" Raditz's voice crackled through the tiny grumbled as he fumbled for the scouter and finally managed to shove it over his ear.

"Who is this? What do you want?" he demanded, sleep addling his brain. Raditz was cautious in his response, "I forgot that it is night time there, my apologies."

Vegeta perked up as he realized who was responsible for his awakening. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said, "It's fine. What do you have to report?"

"I am not much further from the planet. I've done a scan of the inhabitants and I'm almost certain Kakarot is on there," Raditz answered. Vegeta snapped, "Almost? We don't have time for anymore almost's and maybe's, Raditz!"

Raditz was silent for several moments before he responded through gritted teeth, "Again, my apologies, Prince Vegeta. When I say almost certain it is because I cannot possibly be sure until I see Kakarot. The collective scan though is so high that the only way Kakarot or another strong warrior wouldn't be there is that it is so vastly over-populated that they bloated the numbers. I doubt some backwater race is that capable of surviving, though."

"Fair enough, Raditz. You've done well. Get your ass planetside, find our missing teammate, and get back here. How much longer till you make contact?" Vegeta asked.

A moment of clicking and computerized noises before he answered, "At my current rate, I should be there in a few days your time."

"Very well. Do not leave that planet without an addition. We're doomed if you do."

Sleep escaped him as he shut off the scouter. Instead, he sat upon the edge of his cot began to dress and think. Raditz had gone much further then he had planned. It would be impossible to act immediately. His little game of cat and mouse was already getting dangerous.

How much longer until Frieza grew bored. Worse, how much longer till Frieza ordered a complete readout of his power. If he really strained he could hit in the twenty-thousands. That was getting dangerously close to Dodoria. It put one hell of a strain on him but he could do it. Another year and a half, most likely more, of waiting on Raditz would put him at Zarbon's level at least.

Vegeta sat back with a grunt realizing that he still had some cushioning before Frieza worried. After all, he would barely be able to touch even the weakest of the Ginyu Force in a battle to the death. He knew each of them would have to fall before Frieza lifted a finger for one little monkey.

Except he had in the past. Two little monkeys had roused his anger. His own father, King Vegeta, and the father of Raditz. Bardock the clown. A close friend and guard to the king. He spent his remaining day as a mockery. Except he was the only reason Frieza even bothered to take the field himself. Otherwise, he'd have let his soldiers wipe it clean while he sipped on wine.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed at his face. No, sleep would be well out of his reach now, but Serene wasn't. With his mind made up, he wandered out to partake in one of the only forms of comfort available.

Far back on Earth, months and months had passed. Goku was growing stronger, as was his son. Supposedly unknown to the happy-go-lucky father, their training was watched every day. The ever hidden presence of Piccolo would observe then give pointers to Gohan at night. In a way, it was calming for the Namek. In a different way, it was calming for Goku.

He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but in regards to battle and all things Ki, Kami had taught him well. Goku knew he was watched. He knew his son talked to his worst enemy. He also knew that if either of them found that out it would cause problems.

That's what found him where he currently was. Laying on one of the upper balconies above Gohan's window and to the side. He watched the stars while listening to the two discuss the finer points of the day's lesson. Well, as fine of a discussion as a highly advanced three-soon-to-be four years old could have.

He smiled to himself, proud to know he sparred the supposed demon's life. It had saved his son's life once already, maybe it would again. He thought back on his childhood. The battles, the blood, the death. He was a good guy, but he couldn't help but wonder if his lack of mercy had repercussions beyond the normal grief.

He shook the thoughts away, dwelling would do no good, after all. He would strive to be better. Grant mercy whenever possible. He would teach his son the same. Tomorrow was the little guy's birthday. Maybe he'd show him how to use the power-pole. Or maybe give him the Nimbus. Not like he really needed anymore. Of course, Bulma would object to both.

He huffed at that thought. His arms tensing as he rested his hands on them behind his head. She had no idea about Piccolo. She thought the incident with the cliff was it. So had he, to be fair. He believed his son really was just training that night, but not even Piccolo could stay hidden so close forever. Thankfully, Goku had had enough sense to keep quiet. Still, he wasn't fond of keeping secrets from Bulma. He'd give it another month or two, and if all was still well, he'd say something.

His son's discussion ended and Piccolo flew off, snapping Goku out of his inner thought train. With a huff, he stood and brushed himself off before heading to bed himself.

The morning sun saw him dragging out of bed alongside his wife. The couple grouped together with the elder Briefs in the kitchen. They had a big day to prepare for. Gohan was still asleep, though it was a flip of a coin on how long that would last. Some days saw him sleeping till late morning. Others saw him up before his parents.

Plastic banners to hang in the massive indoor garden. Tables to set up with cheap little table clothes. Then there was the food to set up. It was during the mid-cooking session that a little robot rolled up with a warning that Gohan was up.

"Goku, keep him busy," Bulma ordered. Goku raised a brow and asked, "Why? We're nearly done?"

"Because it'll do no good to bring out food and cake if he eats it before the others even arrive. Now go visit Mark or something. Oh, and remember to invite Krillin! You were supposed to do that forever ago. Gohan doesn't even know them," She demanded while practically kicking him out.

Goku gathered up his son before he could come in and see anything. Resting the kid in his arms he said, "Why don't you go throw on some clothes and see some of my old friends."

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast?" Gohan asked, his voice almost fearful. Goku laughed and said, "You get dressed. I'll grab the, uh, bank card and we'll go to a buffet I know."

A short flight later and a big breakfast found the two on Nimbus once more and headed for Kame House. Gohan was proudly wearing his own little orange Gi. The only difference being the blue undershirt and belt had been left behind for purple ones. Goku pretended not to know why.

"So, who are we going to meet, Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku grinned and answered, "Master Roshi and Krillin, they haven't seen you since you were little bitty. They'll be at the big birthday party later too."

"What about Videl?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded, "She'll be there too. In fact, she was the first one to be invited."

Gohan grinned, content with life for the moment. The open ocean soon sped by under them as the little island drew closer. Soon the small island and faded pink house were in the sight as they slowed and descended.

The inhabitants rushed out to greet them all. Krillin, Turtle, and Roshi all grinned ear to ear. Krillin to his credit immediately went for Gohan, introducing himself and trying to get the kid to speak. Roshi, meanwhile, studied his former pupil. Goku could feel the old eyes on him but had grown used to it over the years.

The little group caught up while Gohan took a decided interest in Turtle and the odd crab that made the mistake of crawling too near. Goku made sure to offer the invite to the party first thing, not wanting to be in trouble for that again. He learned a bit about the other members of their little group.

Apparently Launch had not been seen she had set off after Tien. The triclops himself and Chiaotzu were both away doing their own thing across the globe. Yamcha had disappeared pretty much after Goku and Bulma's wedding. Goku nodded, he had sensed his old friend far to the west in the Diablo Desert and then again traveling the world with the Baseball team. He seemed to be doing okay. He'd grown weaker, that was for sure, but he didn't feel dead. He didn't see the point in sharing that with his friends and worrying them.

In a rural town, far away, Raditz's pod crashed into the earth. It destroyed a farmer's crops, but that was of no concern to the powerful being. Now that he was planetside, he realized how unlucky he really was. His dismissal of the slim chance he was wrong was promptly thrown in his face. His scouter was going crazy as it registered billions of insignificant power levels. It seemed the beings of this planet truly had over-populated and survived against all odds. Still, there were a handful of powers that stood out.

Two topped everyone by miles, however. One was nearby, just a few minutes in flight. Disregarding the pitifully weak power headed towards him in some form of primitive transportation, he kicked off and threw himself into the air. He would start with the closest until he either found Kakarot or Kakarot found him.

The first being was not most definitely not Kakarot. Instead, it was a Namek, a particularly moody looking one at that. Raditz tapped down opposite of him and demanded, "You there! Where is the one known as Kakarot?"

"Who are you and what makes you think you can just demand answers of me?" Piccolo countered. Raditz grit his teeth but wanted to avoid stirring up too much trouble. After all, his baby brother may have made some allies that were worth being cannon fodder, at least. This may be one of them.

"My name is Raditz. I'm a Saiyan looking for my younger brother Kakarot. Have you seen him? He should look similar to me with hair that arches in high spikes," he tried again. Piccolo looked ready to shoot the conversation down when he spotted the brown tail hanging casually behind the new man.

"If that tail is hereditary then I know a man like that, but his name isn't Kakarot. However, I'm not the business of playing tour guide. Find him yourself," Piccolo snarled. His tone being the indication of his temperament. He had made sure to keep his hands by his side and his feet flat. Unlike Raditz, he could sense power and this guy was bad news.

"Fine, then at the very least, can you give me a damn name?" Raditz spat, his posture showed no aversion to violence. Knees bent. Fingers already half curled.

"Goku."

Raditz didn't wait to hear more as he sped off towards the next highest power. Goku was not a Saiyan name but not many other races had the spikey hair and tails like a Saiyan. He needed to see who this "Goku" really was.

A tiny house on an equally small island seemed to be his destination. He landed in surprise as it seemed this man so resembling his father was ready for him. No tail but everything else was spot on. The hair. The combat-ready stance, not at all like the Namek's. Even his eyes. Laugh lines could be seen at the corners but right now there was no laughter. Just two hardened black orbs staring him down.

Then his scouter beeped. Four hundred. Flat. Raditz sighed, this one was even weaker than the Namek. He put on a good show, but that was it. Still, Raditz had his orders.

"Kakarot, is that really you?" he asked. Goku gave him a strange look and said, "No, my name is Goku, is there something I can help you with?"

Raditz had to do a double-take and said, "You're joking? You really don't recognize who I am?"

"No, sorry. I don't recall ever meeting you. The way you came at us, I thought you might be a threat. Boy, you're sure strong, and fast too," Goku had dropped his stance and approached with his hand stretched out. Raditz's temper flared. Years stuck in the pod. Years wasted in training. Decades wasted in regret for not just his race but for the last of his family. All of it down was worthless on this man.

In a rage, he swatted the hand aside and planted a booted kick square into Goku's chest. The younger man was sent careening away and skipping along the ocean's surface before regaining his balance in the air. Raditz was already raging on the beach, waiting for him as he yelled.

"I'm your brother you insufferable idiot! I can accept that you do not remember that, but to not have even an inkling of who I am, of what you are? That is unacceptable!" Raditz ranted. Goku flew down once more, already clutching his ribs. The cheap shot had done a number on him. Worse, it had cemented the fact that Krillin and Roshi would be of no help.

Still, Goku waited for the man to get done raving. It was apparent this was more of emotions lashing out than true intent to kill. Either way, it could get dangerous and quick. The younger man could only wait and bid his time while this strange newcomer raged at him about loyalty and failed missions. About inadequacy and a dead race. About helping the last of his race.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong guy!" Goku finally cut in. It was at this point that Gohan had escaped the grasp of Krillin and rushed to his father's side. His own pathetically small amount of power rallying as he tried to help. This was all Raditz needed as he spotted the tail sprouting from his nephew.

"No, Kakarot, I don't. That brat is obviously yours, and the people of this planet obviously do not have tails. Half-blood or not, that kid is showing more balls then any of them," Raditz jerked a thumb towards Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle. Then he continued, "I think it's time to remind you what being a Saiyan is all about."

Goku could barely process as he flickered out of sight. His arms crossed just fast enough to block the knee aimed for his damaged ribs. He wasn't fast enough to stop the follow-up hook to his jaw. Hitting the ground hard, he was launched like a soccer ball when Raditz jammed the toe of his boot into the tender flesh of his side below the ribs.

The enraged alien looked down at Gohan as the kid rushed him. A quick backhand put Gohan in his place. Raditz scooped him up by his tail and issued his demands, "I'll allow whatever weakness has taken you Kakarot. In return, I'll take your son in your place. A bit of tough training and he'll be at your level in weeks. I'll even let you remain on this pathetic planet with all it's weakling inhabitants."

"No!" Goku spluttered, trying to regain his footing. That last blow had really done a number on his hip.

"What's that? You're spitting at my generosity! Then here's my final offer: I want one-hundred corpses on this beach to prove your dedication to both your son and your true race by this time tomorrow, or I take your son in your place. Do you hear me? One day, Kakarot, and you better forget this rediculous name of 'Goku'!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"Shut it, boy!" Raditz ordered as he touched down. The farmer from before was back with some sort of recorder pointing at his pod. At the sound of the screaming and crying Gohan, and the harsh tone of Raditz, the round, flannel encased man turned only to be blasted into nothing as Raditz strode forward in annoyance. This only served to further Gohan's fear.

Raditz opened the door to the pod and tossed Gohan in and barked a terse order, "Computer, restrain this child."

Safety belts shot out and wrapped around Gohan, effectively binding him in place. With his limbs no longer flailing and the possibility of escape erased for the moment, Raditz straightened his back and checked for the remote to the ship. After being sure it was on his person he issued one last order, "Computer, take whatever means necessary to ensure complete survival of your current occupant. I want you to exit the atmosphere and assume an orbit of 3 units out for one whole day based on this planet's rotation. If I do not issue a recall order at the end of that time frame then report to the nearest Cold installment with this message: this ship and all it's contents are the express property of Lord Frieza."

"Orders registered. Details understood. Commencing ops in 3...2...1."

"No, please!" Gohan cried as the door shut with a pressurized hiss. Raditz could barely see through the thick dark glass, but he was sure the boy was squirming valiantly. Not that his fighting spirit would be enough. He was also sure that if lowered that door his ears would be assaulted with his screams and pleas.

Raditz stepped back as the ship lifted several inches before hurling itself into the sky and well out of sight. He heaved a sigh and radioed in one last time to Vegeta, having to just leave a message.

_Vegeta,_

_I've acquired some insurance to increase my odds. Should I fail it should find it's way to you. It's not as useful as I would like but it'll be better than nothing._

He sat cross-legged in the grass, his scouter left on to record anything further. He couldn't afford to miss anything that Vegeta might could use. In the beginning, he was sure that his little brother was a true Saiyan, just lost in space. Then he was sure that he could overpower his weak younger sibling. Now, now, he wasn't so sure of that either. He'd dominated their last bout due to surprise. That wouldn't happen again, and he couldn't afford to cut his losses and kill Kakarot. Nothing to do now but wait and see what would happen.

His wait was short-lived as his scouter beeped. Two power levels were headed his way from separate directions. Too familiar power levels. Kakarot and the Namek. Soon the scowling Namek had touched down. Several moments later his brother, a fully grown man, zoomed in on a ridiculous golden cloud.

"Look at that, you've brought a little friend, dear brother. That means there better be two hundred corpses," Raditz taunted. His nerves were running tight and these latest developments drove them almost to breaking point. Taunts and sarcasm were all he had left before it came to blows, and he was pretty confident he knew how that would end with both Kakarot and the Namek present.

"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo demanded, not bothering with a ruse. Goku gave a sad smile and said, "So, that is why you're here. Thank you, Piccolo."

"I'm not doing any of this for you. Now where is Gohan?" the Namek reiterated. Raditz shook his head and said, "I can't tell you that. All that's needed is for Kakarot to come with me."

"I'm not going to help you kill anyone, Raditz. That's not who I am. I'm an Earthling. Not some space pirate, and definitely not a slave to be sicced on someone I don't even know," Goku contested him.

"Then you're as good as dead just like the rest of us. Whether I live or die here, if Frieza isn't stopped, if you don't join us, he will find this planet. Then you will be facing him on your own. Is that what you want!" Raditz argued, his voice rising to a yell.

Goku sunk into his stance and said, "There's no reason for him to come here, why should I believe you?"

"There isn't enough time in existence to list the reasons why. All you…" Raditz was abruptly cut off as Piccolo removed his cape and turban and said, "Forget it, Goku. I know this guy's type. You're barking up the wrong tree. Let's just settle this the way we all know it's going to be ended."

Raditz scowled and spat, "Fine, I'll drag you back beaten and broken!"

Goku sighed in defeat and stripped off his own over-shirt and boots. He hadn't planned on entering a fight today and the weighted gear was an unnecessary obstacle. The garments landed with a dull crash beside the white cape and turban. Raditz's scouter beeped as it registered the rise in power. The Nameks' pulled in just over six-hundred while Kakarot's wasn't quite eight-hundred. Neither was as strong as he had feared separately, but together they still posed a deadly problem.

"Any ideas?" Goku asked. His face a cold scowl that had hardly ever graced his joyful face.

Piccolo nodded and said, "I'll multi-form. You charge up and hit him with everything you've got."

Goku repeated back, "You want me to charge?"

"Look, I, we, don't have time for this. You're the stronger of us. Your blast has the best chance to wrap this up quickly. Do not screw this up!" Piccolo finished with a yell and walked forward. Raditz cracked his neck opposite of him and asked, "What are you two plotting?"

"You'll see. Now, let's do this," Piccolo said. He flourished his arms as he split himself into four separate beings. Raditz quirked a brow and mocked, "Oh look, you're a magician. So what is it? Mirrors or proje…"

A green fist extended and knocked him unexpectedly across the jaw as the other three clones rushed him. Caught by surprise that all four were indeed real, the Saiyan was forced to fall back. Fist, feet, and claws all worked in unison to try and bring him down. It served to work momentarily, allowing several glancing blows to land.

Once his senses had returned, Raditz grabbed the closest Piccolo by the arm and abruptly ripped the appendage free. He then used the offending limb to beat back the next. A flying knee caved in the chest of the third. The fourth clone was grabbed by the back of the head as Raditz smashed his knee into his face.

"You'd think everyone would have learned that technique isn't so great by now," Goku muttered to himself as he focused his power into his cupped hands. A blue ball was forming at a steady rate. Vibrant and pulsating at a violent intensity. Still, he withheld fire as he stretched his senses out to avail. Gohan was not within range.

Raditz shook the blood drops from his hand across the open field from him. Four Piccolo's struggled to move around him. The Saiyan's scouter beeped urgently as he refocused on his little brother. His eyes widened in fear as he read the numbers flashing right in his eye. 1417

"Kakarot, what are you doing? I'm your brother! Dammit, man, listen to me!" Raditz demanded in his panic. The building blast was more then enough to ensure his death, even if it wouldn't be immediate, and it looked ready to fire.

"Your no brother I'd ever want. Now give me Gohan! Do it and I'll let you leave peacefully," Goku bartered. Raditz's face hardened at the choice. With a sigh, he hung his head and gave it a small shake.

The normally boisterous killer said, "I am sorry Kakarot. I can't do that. Agree to accompany, help us, and I'll promise to be sure he is returned safely when all this is over. Come and be a Saiyan for a few years and that's it."

"Goku, you're a damn fool if you believe this bastard," Piccolo said through gasps as he reformed into one being.

"I can't just leave my son, Piccolo!" Goku argued. Piccolo staggered to his feet, squaring up to fight again, and said, "Think, Goku, for just a moment! The Dragon Balls will grant almost any wish, teleporting a child back home would be nothing even in the worst-case scenario!"

"Dragon Balls?" Raditz muttered. Before he could inquire further, Piccolo yelled, "Now, Goku!"

" . .Ha!"

The blue beam slammed into Raditz, chewing through armor and the remote to his ship as he careened away. His arms crossed desperately in front of his chest, he could already feel the burns forming and flesh cooking away. A final surge burned one arm away completely and angled him sideways. He landed harshly, a large chunk missing from his side. The wound still sizzling.

He gasped, fighting off shock as he clutched the blades of grass under him with his remaining hand. His breath came in ragged gasps. His right side shuttering as the organs of that side tried to work to no avail.

"Are you going to pull yourself together or do I need to finish it?" Piccolo's exhausted voice could be heard coming closer. Goku, still from a distance, responded, "I'll do it, just let me get some air. That took a lot."

Piccolo could be heard snarling in impatience at him as he finally stood directly over Raditz. His green palm facing him, fingers spread. Raditz chuckled as he stared at the Namek.

"_Raditz, I received your message and I've listened to everything. You're dying, don't deny it. Kakarot is obviously not going to join us. With that said, I'm remotely ordering the ship to cut out the one day waiting period that it's registering. It will commence orders from here," _Vegeta's voice crackled in his ear.

"What's so damn funny?" Piccolo spat. A weak blast formed in his hand.

"I was taught the same as any warrior, take as many as I could down with me," Raditz said, his voice a mix of appreciation and was unable to say anything else as Raditz used nearly all of his remaining power to lift a single finger and send a bolt of raw power clear through the Namek's head. Through the eye and exploding out of the back.

Goku stammered wordlessly in the distance as he watched his temporary comrade fall to the ground. He propelled himself forward and looked down at Piccolo as he stammered, "What have you done? He's dead."

"No shit, I told you," Raditz paused to hiss in pain, the numbness of shock wearing off and the excruciating pain setting in, "I told you that would happen."

"You don't get it!" Goku yelled, "You've ruined everything!"

Goku was fuming, his face flushed red and his eyes straining in their sockets. He continued to rant and rave pointlessly, Raditz was already dead. He had passed during the first words of the furious yelling, but his scouter had heard everything.

Up in space, already hurtling through the stars. Gohan's screaming had worn his throat raw. His face was red and eyes were bloodshot from his crying. Angry red and purple bruises were already forming from his struggles against the restraints.

Now, he was exhausted and giving weak hiccups and sobs. The computer chimed a grating buzzing noise and said, "_Extreme fluctuations of blood pressure, body temp, and respiratory distress has been detected for an extended period. To comply with the standing orders, cryo-sleep will be induced in 3...2...1…"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Vegeta sat stoically in Serene's office. All the normal precautions were taken as well as the fact that it was the middle of the night. The entire department was empty and locked down tight. Across from him, the pale, icy skinned beauty was leaned back in her own chair. The recording from Raditz playing out for the sixth time.

"Vegeta, my prince, I get that things are becoming increasingly more difficult, but I'm finding virtually nothing on these 'Dragon Balls'. If there really are magical wish-granting items, then I'm sure the Cold Empire would have seized them," Serene said.

"What if they are connected only to Kakarots planet, Earth. Frieza, his father, hell, even Cooler wouldn't know of them. It's definitely not impossible. What's more, we can't afford to snarl our noses at such a chance. Kakarot was willing to bet his son on this!" Vegeta urged.

Serene ran her fingers through her hair and said, "If that's what you believe then we need to move fast. Raditz's death provides us with an excellent excuse to go and purge that planet. Play it up to Saiyan pride. I'll say it seemed a more prudent choice than letting you sulk and go to waste or just cause trouble. It's not the best excuse but it'll be enough for Frieza to chuckle and leave it alone. This is just a game to him. He'll think it's amusing to see us running around."

"How soon can you arrange all of this?" Vegeta pressed. Serene activated her monitor and answered, "I can have the orders expediated as you are a first-class. Your pod will be prepped by morning chow time. We know the coordinates of Earth know so it'll be a straight shot there. You're looking at about two years of this planet's time. I'd estimate a bit over a year for Earth's. Maybe a bit more, Raditz didn't exactly send the normal data packet. All the more excuse to dispatch you."

"What about you? If Frieza catches on you'll be left on your own now that Nappa has turned," Vegeta said. His face stayed stoic but his voice betrayed him. The slightest quiver of worry and doubt weighed his words down as he spoke.

"I'll be fine. Frieza doesn't give a damn about me. You're the plaything here, the rest of us are just accessories," she said.

The morning found the prince double-checking his gear. With the final diagnostic test ran on his pod, he nodded. It had been a good bit since he had left the base. Even longer since he had personally made any drastic moves in his rebellion. A hole had opened in the bottom of his stomach, sucking out his energy, his air. It made his confidence have to rally to keep his back straight. It was terrifyingly comforting.

He reached the hangar and slid into his pod. As he settled in and adjusted his armor accordingly, he listened to the report. The mission parameters were irrelevant. It was just some nonsense that Serene punched in to fulfill the bureaucratic needs of The Cold Empire.

Then came one part that did catch his attention, "_Mission will commence upon arrival and preparation of partnering associate, Second Vanquisher Nappa."_

Vegeta's upper-lip started to curl but he forced his face to remain passive. The hanger was packed, someone would notice a reaction. Instead, he sat in silence and waited. His fingers itched to type a message to Serene, demanding an explanation, but he knew that would be useless. This wasn't her doing.

"Hey, Vegeta! Good to go already?" Nappa boomed as he approached. Vegeta nodded and said, "Obviously. Now, ready yourself and load up, we have a long flight and a comrade to avenge. I'm sure you've heard it all from...Who sent you anyway? Serene has no jurisdiction over you."

"Oh, right, Zarbon dismissed me. He said Lord Frieza had ordered him to. I don't know what the plan was, but I'm not going to argue," Nappa said as he folded his massive frame into his own small pod. Vegeta looked at his old comrade, not sure what to do. Nappa could be a threat, then again, he could just be an idiot who wasn't aware of his own blunders.

Vegeta watched his pod seal as he thought. Why send Nappa? Almost without noticing the count down, the ship was hurtling through empty space. A familiar chill entered his veins at the same time as he felt the air he breathed compressed and chilled his throat. The last thing he noticed was the purple-red lens of his scouter in his eye.

With a start, he fought off the feeling and canceled the cyro-sleep. The scouters. Nappa's scouter! Nappa's ship! It was all monitored by Zarbon and hence Frieza. Vegeta smirked as he figured out the game. No matter what happened, Frieza would know what they were really going after. He would see that it wasn't some long lost Saiyan he sought. It was Dragon Balls.

Yes, Frieza would see it. He would know, but the damn lizard would be at minimum a year's flight away. That's considering if he used a pod. His cruiser would take much longer.

Vegeta's smirk widened. Let him see. He wanted Frieza to see the moment that spelled his doom. The moment he, Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyans, achieved what even King Cold had not. Immortality. The power of the undying. Combined with his superior recovery as a Saiyan, he would be able to crush the Cold Empire underfoot in just a few years.

Vegeta relaxed as he realized he only had one true problem on his little adventure to Earth. Nappa had still betrayed him, intentional or not, and that was unacceptable. With his mind at ease, he settled back and reactivated the cyro-sequence. Time passed easily in the cold trance.

That is until Vegeta was awakened and made alert of a small screen flashing. Two dots represented his pod and Nappa. A third dot was rapidly approaching. The signal address identified it as Raditz's pod. The one with the insurance, the boy. Golon or some silly crap like that. A small part of Vegeta said to turn around, to save the boy from even a brief time serving Frieza. A coincidental glance at his gauges, however, shot that idea down.

He wouldn't have enough of the much-needed chemicals and liquid nutrients to sustain another deep-space journey if he turned back now and chased the pod down. The child would just have to survive. Vegeta chuckled. Then again, if these Dragon Balls really were all that, and Kakarot didn't try to cause any issues, it wouldn't matter if the boy survived or not.

Hurtling through space in the opposite direction, Gohan fitfully slept. The computer had recognized the nearest Cold Empire Station. Images on the screen would have shown him a large, vibrant planet. Wildlife abundant and even multiple cities. It would have had he been awake. He also would've seen the name the planet was registered to. Lord Cooler.

The pod sped through the remaining distance in the days, weeks, and months before landing at the planet's main base. A plain nondescript building except for the enormous size. Before Gohan could even fully regain his bearings from the abrupt awakenment and harsh landing, the pod was surrounded. Warriors of several species surrounded the small spacecraft.

Gohan panicked as the restraints slid off of him finally and the door opened with a hiss. A rush of fresh air filled his lungs. It was unappreciated, however, as he immediately used it to scream and bum rush the nearest fighter. A sickly-pale alien made up of sharp features with only three fingers.

Gohan's hard skull cracked into the being's nose, eliciting a howl of pain as the fighter was propelled away. The other fighters were quick to adjust and react. Before Gohan could even process which of them had moved, a swift blow to his neck saw him unconscious once more.

His alertness came in spurts. Being carried by the tail. Strange looking people staring at him from upside down. No, wait, he was hanging upside down. A dim hallway. Foreign smells. A whoosh of air. Garbled voices and the smell of a doctor's office, or his mom's chemical lab. Something soft covering him. A needle. Then a long stretch of nothing.

The next time he awoke, it was to a strange woman standing over him. She looked remarkably human. For a moment, Gohan was almost convinced he was still on earth. Except humans didn't have hair spiked locks of naturally purple hair. They also didn't have eyes of burnt orange where the color was actively moving in the iris.

"Well good morning to you, runt, I was wondering how many more days you were going to waste. Now get up and get dressed," she ordered. Her voice was rough, almost hoarse. It reminded Gohan of when his mom would have a wad of gum in her mouth and have to talk suddenly, or a cigarette when his dad wasn't around. The thought helped his courage flare just a bit.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked. The lady looked up from a metal chest she was in. A small black undersuit in hand. She held it out to him and said, "Maybe you don't understand this. We're not friends. We're not pals. We are one step above you being a prisoner. You what that is? Good, now, get dressed. Those rags of yours stink, plus they look dumb as hell."

"You shouldn't say that word," Gohan quipped.

"Boo-fucking-hoo. Get a move on," She said. Gohan looked at her, waiting for her to leave. Instead, she said, "Nope, I was told to keep you in my sight at all times. No exceptions. Apparently you busted of Faust pretty bad. He was critical due to some brain damage for quite a while."

"Faust?" Gohan asked only to receive no answers. He stripped down and began redressing only to feel his tail pinch and bundle up in the back. With a yelp, he reached back and poked a hole through the material with some difficulty. That's when he saw the armor being held out to him. White and gold with large shoulder pads.

"Like I said, runt. You're one step above a prisoner. You're a recruit. Now step to and follow me!" she ordered. Gohan hurried to keep up with the woman. Twists and turns soon had him turned all around. The lost sensation served as an ample reminder that he was neither at home or safe. He was well and truly lost on an alien planet far out into space.

Without a word spoken, he followed into a large room. A long table dominated the entire room like one of his mother's meeting rooms. This one was on a massive scale, though. One person was in the room. Sat at the table at the far end, Cooler sat in his fourth form. Small, sleek, and mostly purple with splashes of white, he looked relaxed in his chair.

Cooler's eyes quickly trained on Gohan before losing their spark and resuming their indifferent look as the alien studied him. Gohan, for his part, tried his best to meet the stare but as the silence drew on it became too much and he looked away, flustered and fearful. The woman who had escorted grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to bow alongside her.

"Lord Cooler, here is the Saiyan boy that has caused such a fuss," she said sent leaned over. Cooler could be heard standing as he said, "Raise, Iza. You too, Saiyan."

Once again Gohan found himself forced to stare at the strange, intense man. Suddenly he was wishing he could bow still, just stare at the floor and forget everything. Except he couldn't. He wouldn't. That's not what his dad would do, or Piccolo, or even his mom. They would stand straight like he was trying so hard to do.

"Yes, I see it now. There's some fire in you after all, half-blood or not," Cooler commented. He had rounded the table and was leaning against it. He held up a small device that lit up as he ran his sharp nails across it. The message Raditz had given the pod began to play.

"_Property of Lord Frieza."_

Cooler chuckled at that and said, "Apparently my little brother thought he could send one of his men, a Saiyan like you, across my territory and into no-man's land without me noticing. He wasted one of the last remaining Saiyans in existence then sent the other two after that one. I refuse to let him have you, as well. You'd just go to waste."

"I want to go home," Gohan interrupted. Cooler paused and looked at him. Iza had raised a hand to strike him but Cooler spoke, "No! No, he's young and still ignorant of the world. We'll teach him correctly. It'll take longer but it'll pay off. What's your name, Saiyan?"

"Gohan," he answered as proudly as he could. Cooler nodded and said, "Forget it. From this day on, you're nothing more than Saiyan. You can take your name back when you've earned it. Likewise, you are an asset, a number, a statistic if you know what that means. Behave and accel, you'll be seen as a living being with some basic rights. Argue and cause trouble and you will be treated like the unruly and broken tool you are. Am I clear, Saiyan?"

"I'm not a tool!" Gohan yelled. Cooler paid him no mind as he checked the time on a small screen he had laying on the table. With a nod, he ignored Gohan and spoke to Iza, "See him to his quarters. He reports in for duty at the next roll-call. Until the end of his first full shift, he is not to eat, drink, sleep, use the restroom, or sit or lie down. Any emotion he displays other then indifference is to be met with extensions on punishments according to your judgment."

Iza saluted and answered simply, "As you command, my lord."


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: Here's you all a bit of sad and happy. This will probably be the last big look on Goku and crew until it's time for Vegeta to arrive since there will be more going on with the other perspectives. I mean, we all know what goes on during training. It's much more interesting to read about a prince plotting against his own right-hand man or a young kid be made anew as a tool of oppression. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"Happy Birthday!"

"Suprise!"

"Hey, Han!"

Goku was standing in the doorway to the interior garden. Sunlight streamed through the giant glass panes in the ceiling. His hands still tingled with the burns from the massive Kamehameha. Caked in blood that didn't belong to him from head to toe.

He had sat there in the fields of some random farm, cradling Piccolo's head in his lap, trying to pour his own energy into his once enemy. Trying to hold the mess that was his brain where it belonged. All the while begging for the Namek to regenerate like he always did. For that smug green face to just reform. Then the body just disappeared, and immediately after, Kami's ki vanished as well. Goku knew what that meant. The Dragon Balls were gone. His son, his hope, was gone.

Then came the next issue, Raditz's corpse. Part of Goku wanted to grab the dead man and shake him. Demand answers. Release his frustrations. Another part just wanted to be done and focus on finding his son. So, that's what he had done. He'd yanked the strange device off of his supposed brother's face than did the only thing he could to muster the willpower to do, incinerate the corpse with the remaining bit of power he had.

Of course, he didn't just turn and go home afterward. Goku knew he should have. Time was of the essence, he was sure, but he was also sure that police officers and detectives and machines couldn't sense life force. So, he had sat out there desperately trying to sense his son to no avail. Instead, he could only think of how just a few nights ago he was contemplating the lives he had taken.

A part of him had regretted his actions. Now, an even larger part had regretted it. Raditz had come here because of death and killing. Gohan was taken for that reason. Raditz had supposedly been enslaved for that reason. If mercy was a bit more common in life, would any of this have happened?

Goku couldn't find an answer out there in a field with blood drying on him, and, now, in front of his family and friends, he was still left wondering. Bulma and everyone had registered the state he was in. She had noticed her son was not where he should be.

"Where's Gohan?"

Goku stuttered, a first for him, and said, "I-I don't know. We went to Roshi's and...and everything just…"

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he burst into the building with the rest of the group from Kame house following.

"Oh thank goodness. We had followed after you but by the time we arrived, you had just left. How are you? How's Gohan?"

"Mr. Son?" Videl asked, tugging on his crusty Gi pants. She had slipped up unnoticed by everyone. Goku looked down to see her blue eyes starring up at him. She asked, "Where's Han?"

Goku looked at his friends and family. All their faces were so expectant. He knew what they were expecting. He'd tell them something they could work with. That Gohan was hurt. That Gohan was lost. Even that Gohan was dead. In a way, they were even right, but they missed the most vital part still. Gohan was gone and the Dragon Balls were gone with him.

"Gohan was taken. By Raditz," he tried.

"Raditz? Raditz, who? Taken where? Goku tell me where my baby is?" Bulma asked, almost blubbered.

"He is. Was. He was my brother. An alien. A Saiyan is what he called us. I killed him. We killed him. Piccolo helped me, for Gohan. They had a secret friendship," Goku pushed on. He knew what came next.

"Woah, that's crazy," Oolong muttered. It was Krillin that made the final leap though, "Piccolo? That's right! Piccolo! We've got the Dragon Balls! See, guys, it's all going to be fixed. Lets just...Goku?"

Goku's face was scrunched slightly and his lips were pressed together. His anger and sorrow raising, his power with it. Every ki sensitive being in the room could feel it swell, dwarfing all of them. It wasn't but a moment's slip-up before a will of iron from years of training clamped down. With a few steadying breaths, Goku explained, "No, Krillin, Piccolo was killed in the battle. With him dead, Kami is gone along with the Dragon Balls."

Bulma lost it. It wasn't a heart-wrenching sob like Goku had prepared for. It was, instead, a choked noise as though her throat had tightened. Like she couldn't inhale against the wretching sobs trying to claw their way out of her.

"Bulma, I'll find him. I promise I will," Goku tried to tell her. It was no use, though. She was gone, retracted into her own shell of despair where no one could possibly reach her.

Videl, too, had figured out enough of what was said to understand the importance of it all. Her best friend was simply gone. Here one day and vanished the next. It spread out like a disease, each member of the room catching the sadness.

Goku tried to stay strong and be the pillar of confidence for everyone like always, but he honestly couldn't have told anyone what happened after he finally got Bulma in his arms in the middle of the small crowd. He didn't know when or how he sat on the couch. Someone had made coffee at some point that had long since grown cold on the table.

The Satans had departed. Goku vaguely remembered Lilly and Mark offering a teary-eyed hug before carrying a traumatized Videl away as she clung to her father for dear life. That was the only farewell he remembered. The others eventually left, though, they had too of because the sun was slowly rising and all that was left was Goku and Bulma still hunkered together. Her parents sat on the couch opposite of them, sleeping fitfully it seemed.

"Goku, what are we going to do? He's in space. There's no other alternative. He's in space or he's…" Bulma couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. Goku nodded next to her and said, "I'll find him Bulma. I don't know how or where, but I will find him."

"You can't. We don't have spaceships like that. We can barely travel one planet over in less than a year," Bulma rasped. Her voice was shot from the crying.

"I don't care!" Goku snapped before taking a deep breath and trying again, "I don't care what it takes. You are the smartest person I'll ever know. You can build a ship. While you do that. I'll get tougher. Then I'll go out there and face whoever and whatever I have to."

Bulma said nothing for a minute. Then slowly she nodded and said, "You're right. We can't just sit here and give up."

It wasn't much but it was somewhere to start. Of course, neither of them discussed the vastness of space. The odds of finding someone who could point them in the right direction. The fact that they could always be chasing and never catching up. Because neither of them could bear that thought at the moment.

That first day was the hardest. Nothing got done. A lot of talking that lead nowhere. Even more crying from Bulma and her mother. Several hard drinks from Doctor Briefs before Breakfast was even over. Goku was withdrawn. Sitting in his son's bedroom on the floor clutching a stuffed toy to his chest. A silly purple dragon Gohan had named Icarus.

The first week followed this routine. Then the others started picking the Sons and Briefs back up. Krillin and Roshi both pushed Goku to train. Tien was tracked down to participate as well. Launch returned and played cheerleader and therapist for anyone needing her. Even Yamcha called in to let them know Krillin had filled him in and that he was back to training.

Dr. Brief started on the ship with the help of Bulma when she was available. For the most part, the young genius was kept busy between investigators and the press. The world was officially on high alert for one Son Gohan. A small militia's worth of private investigators, detectives, special task force operators, and even a few renowned bounty-hunters had pulled together to scour the world. The problem being that Gohan was no longer on the world. Still, it was better to get out in the open now and let the public see they were as lost and devasted as a family could be. They didn't need to be suspected of child murder now of all times.

Of course, it was no secret that Son Goku had resumed his training with a vengeance. Everyone chalked it up to the belief that when his son was located, the father would be going in personally. As the weeks and months began to pass, their opinions changed ever so slightly. The citizens of Earth held a bit of fear of their champion and the smallest iota of pity for whoever had ended up on the wrong side of the man.

The Saiyan's power had grown steadily as he outpaced everyone around him. The smallest of tremors could be felt around his training grounds. Busted rocks and destroyed cliffs were markers for his progress. Goku wasn't sure how it stood up to anyone off of Earth but he knew without a doubt, he had well-surpassed anyone else on the planet during in his seclusion.

The area of Mount Paoz had officially been declared off-limits by the might of the King of the world. The Ox-King himself saw to the enforcement of the declaration, a final thanks for Goku's aid years ago as well as an apology for his daughter's behavior. Goku himself continued along unaware anything other than training.

In Other World, a much different scenario was playing out. The ever moody Namekian Piccolo was traveling Snake Way. Kami had apparently pulled some serious strings and agreed to owe some big-time favors to have his soul judged separate that of his father, the original King Piccolo.

Turns out, his willingness to die for Gohan combined with his manipulated young mindset immediately after hatching had put him in a grey area morally. The conniving old guardian had seized the chance and got him permission to train with someone named North Kai.

The journey was proving to be quite a bit more difficult then he cared to admit. The damned cleaner had come through and nearly plowed him over and pushed him off into Hell. The latest and current issue, though, was a very angry snake chasing him down Snake Way. For some reason, his refusal to dine with a strange woman had invoked her wrath and her transformation.

Getting close enough to it to land a solid hit was strictly out of the question. He had tried a few basic blasts to no effect, and he didn't have the time to stop and concentrate. So, running, or more accurately flying, away he was.

He utilized his much smaller stature and tangled her around herself, her mansion, and even part of Snake Way itself. He hovered well out of reach for several moments looking at the raging serpent as liquid, venom or saliva he wasn't quite sure, dripped from its fangs. With a final shake of his head, he muttered, "Who the hell gets that angry over losing a dinner guest that doesn't even eat."

Feeling the hit to his power after it was all said and done, he flew just a bit further before landing once more on the path and continuing his run. A headache was forming as everyone time his foot came down a jolt ran up his back. Just when the thought of stopping to rest and catch his breath entered his mind, the golden clouds around him cleared away.

A faraway planet was becoming visible as he drew closer to the end. Then he realized something. That was a colorful splash amongst the greenery to represent a city, no, it was a single home. That dark green was not a forest. It was a tree. A single tree. As for the roadways, there was one.

Piccolo slowed to stop, gasping for air and scowling at the tiny planet in front of him. A couple of life forces could be felt from it, small life forces. So, it couldn't actually be that far away. He sighed and rallied himself before lifting off and flying towards the planet.

A sudden shift in gravity snagged him and pulled him in stronger than expected as he crashed to the ground. The feeling of crushing weight didn't leave as he lay there, struggling to raise. A small chuckled came from just out of his sight.

"Hey, why'd the giant hate his trip?" a nasally voice snorted.

"What?" Piccolo groaned, not understanding the questions.

"Because it took him so long to fall!" the voice burst out in glee.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: All right, y'all are getting a good one for Christmas! It's a Gohan chapter with quite a bit of action in the second half. When reading this bear just one thing in mind. Gohan is young but smart so he is easily manipulated. He would be able to understand advanced actions and short term plans much better than most kids, but the long-term effects would be dulled in his mind. Vegeta's arrival on Earth will be soon as will more updates to Gohan. Just a reminder, due to cyro sleep and difference in what qualifies as a year on different planets, the different story-lines won't always be happening in synch. Thank you, enjoy your holidays if you celebrate any, and read, review, and enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Gohan was standing next to Iza just outside of door that lead into the mess hall. Directly across from him was a bathroom. It was the morning of the third day since his punishment was decreed. He had quickly learned to answer to "Saiyan" when spoken to. Showing nothing more then indifference had proved to be much harder.

The punishment had proved effective with time, however. The first time he couldn't hold it any longer, his face was red with embarrassment and his punishment was extended. The fourth, and final time due to lack of food and water, had been shrugged off. Being stationed to stand right outside the door from food had been an even harder test. His stomach had been roaring. The only thing he'd been given was a single, small cup of water each morning. Just enough to keep him from dropping dead.

Eventually, he had figured out that drooling and holding his belly would only worsen his future. Now, with stomach still groaning and his legs feeling like jello, he stood and stared at the wall. He wanted to look, just look, at the food, but the constant presence of Iza kept his eyes straight forward as he'd been told.

Suddenly the smell of food was stronger, almost hitting him in the face. A single intake of breath was the only reaction that escaped him. Iza tutted from beside him and said, "I heard that."

Gohan kept staring forward. He didn't argue. He didn't bargain. Not even a sigh of defeat. Then a chunk of something was shoved in his face. A lump of strange meat, dark brown with a sweet smell.

"Here, you've earned it," she said. He looked up, fighting his facial expressions to stay calm. She bobbed it again in his face and explained, "I'm serious. I was put in charge of your punishment. I'm saying you've done enough. I know grown warriors who would be begging for a bite to eat by now. Not mention some clean clothes, you stink, Saiyan. Now, eat this and then resume your job."

Gohan went to take the meat just as she yanked it back with a frown. She snapped, "You're smiling. Stop it. There's no rule about being happy off-duty, but when you're on it's all calm and collected. We do not lose our heads. That's why we're better. Now, eat up."

He hadn't even realized he was grinning, but he made sure to snatch the meat as soon as it was offered. Hot grease coated his face on the first bite but he didn't care. It wasn't until he had gnawed the last scrap of meat off the bone that he wiped his face.

"You said you're better. Better than who?" he asked hesitantly as he dropped the bone onto Iza's own empty plate on the floor.

"Get it right, Saiyan, I said we're better. You are included, like it or not. As for who, we are better than Frieza's soldiers. We may be forced to fight but Cooler treats us well once we learn to behave. Lord Cooler is better than Frieza so we must be better than Frieza's armies. Got that?" she corrected.

"I want…" A single look from her was all it took to dry his words up. He realized then and there, it didn't matter that he wanted to go home. That he did not want to fight for anyone. What mattered was that he understood his new place.

"I got it," he said simply.

"Good."

It was hours later, the lights in the base dimming to signify the late hour when he was finally ordered to rest. Iza led him to down a long hall, twisting and winding through the numerous halls when she stopped and opened a door seemingly at random. Inside were two fully made cots, each with an aclove next to it that held several undersuits, boots, gloves, and a spare set of armor. A third cot barren of sheets or blankets and along with an empty aclove sat in comparison.

"Clothes and armor will be here first thing in the morning. I'll order your bedding while you get cleaned. Go down two more doors on this side of the hall and you'll find a washroom. Hurry back, if you wake our bunkmate then you have to deal with her," Iza ordered brusquely.

Gohan fought hard to repress the shudder and almost succeeded as he asked, "Is she scary?"

"You're off duty, remember it's fine now. Just be respectful. As for your question, hell yeah she's scary. As a matter of fact, she terrifies me. Which means, you better get a move on," Iza grinned at the end. Not a friendly grin. Her lips barely parted to show the barest hint of her teeth. Gohan quickly ducked out of the room and hurried off, away from the wolfish smile.

True to orders, he stripped down, unconcerned about the others in the room and his a button with a red water drop on it. Instantly, scalding hot water poured out on his head. He frantically hit the other buttons and soon had a jet of water coming from every angle except behind him. Some were ice-cold, some lukewarm, the rest scalding hot.

Howls of laughter could be heard from the other occupants. He stopped trying to fight the water and instead just let the jetsons spray the filth off of him. At last, he was able to get everything to stop as he clambered out. Between the wide eyes and his mop of black hair hanging down in soaking wet mats, he must've resembled a half-drowned rat. The assortment of strange beings only renewed their laughter.

He snatched a towel and ran off with it wrapped around him. He slammed into the room again to see Iza sitting on her cot alongside another woman. The new woman stared onwards harshly. Her face had a naturally occurring intimidation factor. High cheekbones and a sharp jawline only increased her slightly slanted black eyes set amongst bronze, almost golden skin.

Gohan halted in his tracks, caught like a mouse before a cat. Then everything shifted. The harsh look was gone. Her face had a more friendly aspect as she gave a slight smirk.

"So, this is the new blood, eh? You don't look like much, _Saiyan,"_ the newcomer teased. There was no hostility in her voice but it was still enough to set Gohan off. He had squished his emotions for days. His belly was still rumbling, his feet ache, and his pride was already wounded enough.

"My name is Gohan!" he yelled. Before he could even flinch, the back of Iza's hand cracked across his face. The new woman gave a low whistle and said, "Alright, that was a bit more Saiyan-ish of you. Really, though, you're going to have to remember that you're name is Saiyan for now. Speaking of names, I'm Tris."

Gohan worked his jaw a few times as tears started to brim over. One blubbering look at Tris made him freeze once more. The harshness was back once more. She arched a brow and said, "None of that, I hate listening to sobbing. It's so damn pathetic."

Once it was obvious that Gohan was startled out of his sorrow the fear left again. He took a shaky breath and asked, "How'd you do that?"

"Killing intent, to an extreme. I take my energy and focus it all on the single act of ill-intent. It doesn't actually make me any tougher but people subconsciously pick up on things like that and normally back off pretty quick. It's gotten me out of several sticky situations," she explained.

Before either of them could continue Iza cut in, "Okay, enough introductions. Lights out, Tris, you've got to be exhausted still, you just got back. Gohan, you're on duty with me again bright and early."

The next morning found Gohan forced to kneel before Cooler once more. The lizard stood behind a desk appraising him and Iza both. Windows allowed more than enough natural lighting into the room. Guards stood just inside the door and just outside. Though, Gohan had the gut feeling they were for show and privacy more than actual security.

Almost silently, Cooler approached and stood in front of him. His clammy tail raised his head by the chin and forced him to met his stare. At last, Cooler asked, "Tell me your name."

Gohan hesitated but ultimately gave in under the cold gaze and calmly answered, "Saiyan."

"Very good," Cooler said appreciatively before removing his tail and gesturing for the pair to stand. He continued, "Iza, you have done well. Continue to teach and correct our youngest recruit, if you will."

"It would be an honor, Lord Cooler," Iza answered. Even Gohan knew it wasn't actually a request. He also knew that when it was all said and done, Iza had no wish to anger her, their, boss.

"Great, I want you two to go to Planet CL-207 and settle some unrest issues. A group of rebels has been giving the forces stationed there a good deal of trouble. Take Tris with you. Show this child the ropes and make him put in his own share of work. Any questions so far?" Cooler asked.

Iza was quick to speak and cut off Gohan, "You wish for me to train him as a peace-keeper, my lord?"

"Yes and no. All of you serve as my peace-keepers in a sense. I want this boy, though, to learn how to properly execute the undesirables of my domain. After all, the former Saiyans were an admirable group of warriors with hardly any proper structure or training. Imagine what one of them with a true education on the art of killing could achieve," Cooler suggested proudly.

"I don't want to kill," Gohan said numbly. Cooler smirked and said, "There it is again. Let's say this once more, it does not matter what you want. I like the deadened tone, though, keep it up. You're dismissed."

Gohan stumbled out behind Iza as she all but dragged him by the arm. They headed straight for the main hangar, passing the emergency landing pad where he had first crashed. For a few moments, thoughts of home, of his smiling and smart mother, flashed through his mind. Then came thoughts of his caring and powerful father, except he hadn't been powerful enough, had he?

Suddenly a blue lensed scouter was shoved in his face. Iza had her brows raised, her wild eyes moving impatiently as the irises swirled. He hadn't even realized they had reached the mission desk. He slowly moved to take the device before she lost her patience and crammed it over his ear.

It crackled to life and began running scans on him and his surroundings, orienting itself as well as him. All the while he had to pay attention to Iza as she showed him to his own space pod and walked him through setting it up in connection with his scouter.

"Where's the remote? Raditz checked for one when he took me," he asked. Iza chuckled and answered, "I already told you, we're better. Ours is completely voice-operated, or there's a menu you can pull up on the lense. In case of a faulty scouter, though, the emergency remote is clipped right there."

The small device nearly melded into the interior seamlessly, only someone who knew what to look for would be able to easily find it. While he finished setting up his gear and familiarizing himself, Iza radioed in to let Tris know to report in. All the while, a sick feeling began to grow in the back of Gohan's throat.

His conscience didn't have long to make itself known before he was practically forced into his pod and sealed inside. A briefing started playing almost immediately. Claustrophobia set in slightly and he didn't realize what the computer was telling him as the first round of gas was released. Not that it mattered, he was out before the first freezing drop in temperature could even be felt.

"Final approach to Planet CL-207 imminent, wake and prepare. Final approach to Pl…"

"Mmhmm," he groaned and shook himself, the repeating message drilled into his head.

"Hey, Iza, he's up."

Gohan noticed his screen was lit up and split to show an image of his two companions. Iza focused on him, her face growing on the screen before she flopped back and asked, "How are you feeling there, Saiyan?"

"I think I'm going to puke," he mumbled. Iza snickered and said, "Good luck with that, the supplements the pod feeds you aren't much to puke up and you barely had anything on you at take off. Still, first-time cyro is always a b-i-tch."

The pod must have entered the atmosphere as he noticed the air inside heat up a bit and a violent shaking took over the tiny craft. Iza yelled the rest, "When we get there, we flush out the trouble makers and put them down. No questions asked, no prisoners taken, Lord Cooler has had enough with this mess. We attack as a force. Tris and I will take care of whatever muscle they have, the rest is your responsibility, Saiyan. Find a way and make it work."

The comm-link was cut off before he could respond, or refuse. Moments later, he experienced his second-ever landing. The safety straps dug into him and the sudden yank instantly gave him a headache. The pod wasn't programmed to give him a moment's rest, however, as the latch started dropping nearly right away.

He scrambled out with no other choice to find the other two already on their feet and stretching. Iza clicked her scouter as she spoke, "All righty then, let's hope this intel is still good. Tris, you take point. Gohan, center and right. I'll fly rear and left."

Gohan silently thanked Mr. Piccolo for all the secret lessons as he flew with them as best he could. The pit in his stomach just kept growing, but he didn't know what to do about it for the time being. Below them, the industrial planet rolled by. The inhabitants a strange human-like being all with ashen, cracked looking skin that looked up fearfully as they flew overhead. The buildings were all tall and narrow, not very similar to earth with their strange proportions.

Soon they were flying over an old, abandoned-looking portion of the massive city they had landed in. It was several minutes of slow searching by Iza before she pointed down and landed directly in front of a noticeably better-kept building. Still faded and stained by weather and time, it was absent the holes and nearly collapsed walls and roof.

"Tris, get back in the air, we don't want anyone escaping from another route. Saiyan, be ready. We're going to try to capture the leaders for proper execution. A live example broadcast across Lord Cooler's domain will serve as an ample reminder," Iza instructed.

Tris shot back up, no questions asked. Gohan's protests were simply ignored as she strode towards the door and gave it a couple of sharp knocks. Once the scouters registered someone on just the other side, she lifted a hand and blasted straight through it.

Gohan's scouter beeped as she fired. Two-thousand-five-hundred. He took a shaky breath, already understanding the basics of how the scouters worked. His own reading only a couple hundred high. She nodded to him and rushed in. Not knowing the planet, the possible language barriers, or really anything else, he had no option except follow her.

The first couple of rooms proved fruitless as it led them further in and up. The third room proved more difficult as she rushed in and ducked under a surprise punch. Gohan narrowly avoided a blast that had whizzed past her. In a blur, she had knocked the first attacker to the ground. A single stomp down saw her boot covered in blood and brain matter.

The second attacker was not a fighter. Instead, it was a single woman holding a blaster. A single beam of energy from Iza saw the weapon in ruins. Gohan's scouter beeped in at fifty. Iza relaxed a bit and gestured towards the woman while speaking to Gohan, "Go on, Saiyan. Time for you to dirty those little hands and pull your share."

Gohan shook his head, his eyes flicking between the woman and the man with a caved-in skull. His face grew pale and he pleaded not to. Iza sighed and raised a hand. The woman had begun begging as well. Gohan looked at her, knowing what was coming and hating it.

Iza's blast tore across the room and slammed the woman against the far wall. Her clothes were nearly burned away and she was gasping like a fish out of water through the pain. Large burns were already covering her body, her body a wreck, and her breathing coming out as a rattle.

Iza pointed at the woman, so broken she couldn't even scream through her crushed lungs. She took the opportunity to teach a lesson and said, "What now, Saiyan? You can put her out of her misery and kill her, or you can stand by and do nothing while she suffers. Either way, she's dead, but you can at least decide how it happens. So?"

Gohan looked between the two, unable to decide. His scouter started going off as did Iza's. More powers were approaching them. No one was stronger than Iza, but it still limited time and options.

"Please, sir," the woman wheezed, "Let it end."

Gohan bit his quivering lip as tears quickly and freely overflowed from his eyes. Iza nudged him forward until he was right in front of the suffering woman. She kept her eyes on the other door into the room, but she never rushed him.

Gohan raised a shaky hand and formed a single weak blast. In his rush, he fired too soon. The woman jerked and moaned again, her burns worsening along with the rattling and wheezing sounds coming from her throat and chest.

"No, please no. Please, just die, just die, no. Please," Gohan pleaded, another blast formed and fired. The next one did the job. The one after that was to be certain. Iza grabbed him and turned him back towards the door. A crowd could be heard rushing towards them.

"Dry your eyes and blast everything that comes through that door. Don't think about what you're hitting. We'll talk more after," her last instructions were rushed as the door burst open.

It took a moment for him to follow orders but once he realized that he was already committed he forced himself to help. After all, other options didn't exist. Even if he ran, he was still on a planet controlled by Cooler. Lord Cooler.

His weaker blast didn't have the killing impact that Iza's did but he pushed himself nonetheless. It wasn't long before they advanced through the door. Iza rushed forward to engage close-up while he hung back and continued firing off, the few physical altercations he had with his father or Piccolo not giving him much confidence.

Somewhere throughout the action, they had found themselves heading down, their scouters notifying them of the building's layout and when they went below ground level. Not much longer and Tris was at their side. Her approach was much different than Iza's straightforward method.

The golden killer would utilize her blasts, waves, and actual walls of energy to isolate small groups or powerful individuals. From there she'd pick them apart in her own private arena. Then she'd start over with a new target. The three made sickeningly quick work of the supposed trouble-makers.

At the bottom-most floor, the remaining guards were massed for one final push. Gathered in the main meeting room, their supposed leaders taking cover at the very back. Iza and Gohan kept the few fighters busy while Tris made short work of knocking out and incapacitating the leaders.

After that final room of bloodshed, the three paused for a moment to regroup. Tris noticed the look on Gohan's face first and was already ripping a piece of fabric free from a table cover as he puked what little bit he had in him and dry heaved until he was red in the face and hoarse. Once he was completely done, she shoved it at him and walked away.

By the time he had cleaned himself up once more, she and Iza had gathered up and roused the prisoners and were marching them back out. He hurried to catch up. One of them must have called ahead since a large transport was already awaiting them when they exited the building to the evening gloom that settled over the planet.

A well-dressed woman was bowing to them as he finally regained his focused. He tuned in to hear Iza say, "Lord Cooler is most displeased that you let things get this far, Warden Shiri. I'll have to report on this and the number of rebels hiding away here was substantially more than your reports suggested. I would recommend that you go ahead and prepare for a rather severe meeting in the future."

Warden Shiri stayed bowed and asked, "I understand."

Iza nodded and Tris asked, "I hope you've got a stage ready for us. I'd like to be on my way back home before it gets too late."

"Of course, Second Vanquishers Iza and Tris, and…" Shiri trailed off staring at Gohan. Iza spoke up and said, "This is Saiyan, a new recruit and recent addition to Cooler's personal Station. He's operating as a Third Vanquisher at this time, and is to be shown equal respect as any member of my team."

Shiri's eyes had widened at the word Saiyan but she still nodded and made it clear that she understood, "Yes, Iza. Welcome to Planet CL-207 Third Vanquisher Saiyan."

"Yeah, thanks," Gohan replied glumly. The crowd gathered around gave him a strange look at the word of appreciation but thought better than to say anything else. Pushing his meager amount of power to its limit after the fight, Gohan lifted into the air alongside his companions and slowly made their way back towards the heart of the massive city.

Alone and in the air, Iza sidled up next to him and said, "You did well. I know you're not all guts and glory, but you'll get used to it."

Tris had fallen back to listen in as well. Both of the women waited as he said, "I don't want to get used to it. I don't want to do it. I don't want to be here."

It was Tris that answered him this time, "Listen, life sucks and people die every day. You really don't want to be a part of this then say the word and either of us will blow your head off. Not because we enjoy it, but because its what we do. If you refuse then either you're punished and then made to kill your targets anyway, or you're executed and someone else is sent to do it. That someone else could also be a nutcase that enjoys torturing and drawing out his victims' deaths. You really want to put that off on someone who has to die anyway?"

With her piece said, she sped up and took point again. Iza sighed and said, "That's not pretty to hear or comforting, but it's true. While we're speaking ugly truths, you know that when we get to this stage, you will be the one to execute the prisoners on an intergalactic broadcast. What better way to prove you understand your job to Lord Cooler, right?"

Gohan nodded slowly, Tris's words turning over his head. Iza was right, it wasn't pretty and it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was true. He wanted to live and he still had a chance. Those people, the ones he had helped kill, didn't. Why throw his own hope away, right? That's what his Mom and Dad and Videl would want, right?

The stage was drawing insight. The prisoner transport sped up from where it was driving below them along the roads and reached the platform first. Unmanned, hovering cameras zipped all around. Some focused on the stage already. Others showed the transport positioning to unload. A few even zoomed up close to show their little trio flying in. All of this was broadcast on screens and hologram-projectors all around the large courtyard type area, and presumably, on nearly every planet Lord Cooler controlled.

Stadium seats were already filled to maximum capacity. Every walk-way filled to the brim. People could even be spied peering off the roofs of the nearby buildings. All gathered to see the show. Even to Gohan, it was obvious that this had been a long-anticipated spectacle.

The three landed on the back of the stage. They stood behind the kneeling prisoners, who were bound and forced to their knees. The last of the planet's normal force of peace-keepers stepped aside and lined around the stage on all sides.

Iza stepped forward into full view of the tens of thousands of eyes and dozens of cameras. She gave a small cough and started her speech, "Loyal subjects of Lord Cooler and the Cold Empire, give me your attention."

The general murmuring died as she continued, "Rebels, traitors, deserters, and troublesome beings of all kinds, I would ask the same of you. Spread out behind me is all that remains of the leadership of the rebel movement on Planet CL-207. They had the chance to integrate into civilized society, and they spit on the offer repeatedly. Today, my team and I went in and cleared them all out down to the last weak, sniveling low-life. The only survivors are these cretins you see behind me!"

A light round of cheers went up that she let die before she pointed towards Gohan and said, "My comrade will make sure they are not long for this life! Heed this warning if this is the path you currently tread. Rejoice in this justice if you strive to live in a well-ordered and maintained society. Today you will all bear witness as the newest and youngest member of Lord Cooler's personal station puts an end to this!"

Gohan ears thrummed with their cheers as Iza finished, "Pay attention, as our young Saiyan proves that even a being known for their violence in battle can help maintain order in our society!"

He could feel the vibrations of stomping feet, clapping hands, and screaming voices as he approached. The blood pounded in his ears. His conscience screamed one final, dying cry for him to correct his path, but it was lost to him as the cheers and cries for him to enact Lord Cooler's will drowned out anything else.

He started to approach the back of the first prisoner in line before changing course. He had to be a monster, the people even cheered for a monster, but he could still be brave and upfront about it. He turned to meet the prisoner face to face. The man's eyes were bloodshot with strain and exhaustion. His lips pressed tight together.

Gohan studied the face for a moment before Iza yelled, "Come on, everyone! This is his first proper public event. How about another round of encouragement!"

Another thunderous wave of cheers assaulted his ears and washed away any doubt. Iza had started to lean in to quietly prod him along but his arm was already raising. She halted and watched as he dispatched the first prisoner. The second one went quicker. The third even quicker. By the sixth and final one, he studied the face just long enough to remember the general look of the person before taking care of them.

The cheering had renewed with each successful execution. Gohan turned to face Iza who turned him the rest of the way around to face the crowd and cameras.

"Let me be the first to officially welcome you into the fold, Saiyan," she said softly from the side of her mouth before saying much louder, "Thank you all, and thank you, Lord Cooler, for giving us this chance to help maintain our hard work!"

When Gohan was sealed away in his pod once again late that night, after a lavish meal between the three vanquishers, he settled in with a sigh as he took off. He didn't fight the cyro as it took effect. For the first time since he had been taken, his thoughts weren't of home, or his parents, or how scared he was. Instead, he sat there peacefully, convinced that he had contributed to something bigger than himself.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Up and at 'em, Saiyan!" Tris shouted. The enthusiastic woman grabbed the blanket Gohan was cocooned in and gave it a good yank. The young half-blood awoke to find himself sprawled out on the floor and looking up at his grinning assailant.

The two alien women had gone out of their way since they had returned to Lord Cooler's station to bring a bit of fun into his life. When he wasn't on duty, anyway. Iza sat on her own cot, pulling on boots and shaking her head and Tris's morning demeanor.

"I'm not on duty today!" Gohan groaned. Tris thumped his forehead and said, "I know, but you'll miss breakfast if you sleep any longer."

Without any further warnings, he was on his feet and rushing to get into his uniform. Twin chuckles came from the women until Iza's scouter went off. The other two paused and watched as her face grew serious listening to the message. After a solid minute, she sighed and tiredly answered the unspoken question, "Saiyan, from now on be sure you check your scouter first thing in the morning. Apparently you have a message waiting. Lord Cooler is requesting for you to report in. Alone."

His face fell, the burst of joy from Tris and breakfast gone in an instant. He asked, "Why?"

Iza shrugged and said, "I couldn't begin to tell you for sure, but I would guess it has to do with CL-207. You did a good job, and Lord Cooler likes to acknowledge that, especially with new recruits. Remember, he's pretty fair with us. Stay calm, stay respectful, and do not stay there longer than necessary. Do you understand?"

He nodded and Tris finished piped up, "You'll do great, everything will be fine, you'll see. I guess I'll save you a bite of breakfast too."

Gohan forced a grin and finished getting ready. He headed out, tugging at his armor and pushing his hair out of his face. He got lost more than once but finally found himself standing in front of the door. Two guards stared down. The one on the right said, "Go ahead, you're expected."

As always, Gohan didn't know what to expect as he entered. Cooler sat behind his desk, tapping a nail on the polished metal. His face was screwed up as though he'd eaten something sour and his tail draped and wrapped around his chair like a snake. He flicked his eyes up as Gohan entered and visibly forced his expression to even out.

Gohan bowed and said, "It's an honor, Lord Cooler."

"At ease," Cooler said stiffly before continuing, "I had hoped to give you a proper congratulations on a job well done, but it seems my mood has soured. Drastically. As it is, I am still appreciative of your work and your loyalty so far, Saiyan. You performed admirably on your mission. With that said, I'm appointing you permanently to Iza and Tris's team. To compliment that promotion you are now a fully acknowledged third-class vanquisher."

Gohan bowed again, "Thank you, sir, I'll give it everything I have."

"I would hope so," Cooler said dismissively before saying, "As is customary, you should know the power your team has and your responsibilities. Iza is a skilled front line fighter with a maximum power of seventeen-thousand, which means you've only seen a glimpse of what she or Tris can really do. It also means she beat over a dozen of the Saiyan named Raditz who unwittingly sent you here.

Tris is a bit weaker at fourteen-thousand, but she more than makes up for it in her tactical know-how and skill set. Out of all of my soldiers, she exhibits the most control of her energy. You could learn a lot from either of them. With that said, everything is wrapped up. Any questions?"

Gohan hesitated for just a moment before his childish curiosity, mixed with his father's kindness, kicked in and he asked, "If it's okay, Lord Cooler, why are you in a bad mood? Is there anything we can do?"

Cooler paused in his answer. His eyes narrowed slightly before he chuckled, not his normal cold and unpleasant laugh that mocked those before him, a normal, everyday chuckle. He gave a small shake of his head and said, "You are a strange one, Saiyan. As seemingly ruthless to an enemy, as you are kind to an ally. I fear there is nothing you could do. My baby brother just needs to learn to mind his attitude. Now, you are dismissed."

Gohan gave a final bow and slunk out, his face red with embarrassment. It didn't take long for him to find his way to the nearly empty mess hall. Iza and Tris were both sitting and waiting. Empty platters were in front of them with several more piled high with food off to the side.

While he stuffed his face, they congratulated him. Training and a bit of rest would be his schedule for now, but Iza assured him that another mission would be on them in a matter of days.

"Goku, give it a try now," Bulma said through the speaker. Goku studied the awkward-looking machine before him. The only other thing in the strange room made of heavy plates. He tentatively approached it and hit the big red start button.

Almost immediately a whirring sound started ran back towards the wall, knowing the clock was ticking. He strapped himself tightly into a harness on the wall and waited barely anytime at all. The whirring changed pitch, gears shifted under the floor and behind the walls, and suddenly everything was spinning everywhere. Goku didn't feel nauseous like his wife had warned about but he was keeping a closer eye on all the heavy metal plates. He wasn't sure how he'd survived the last one coming loose.

It had careened around inside the spinning room like a giant guillotine until Bulma could safely slow it down. The damage to the room and him had been enormous. This time, she insisted everything would hold.

"How you feeling, hun?" she asked. Goku shrugged and said, "I feel fine. I really don't think this is necessary. I mean, I traveled in a space-ship as a baby. Surely I can still take it. Besides, I need to be training!"

"Yeah, that's great, but we're not taking any chances. Starting the vertical spin!"

True to her word, the room began spinning in all directions. Goku's stomach held strong. A final hum from the machine powering it all started up. Bulma crackled back over the speaker once more and said, "Okay, Goku, I'm starting up the Gravity Simulator. Since we don't know what it'll be like re-entering another planet's atmosphere and how it will all affect you, this will give us a broader range. We'll progress to five times normal gravity levels. Starting in 3...2...1."

Goku waited for several moments before he gave out his first grunt. Bulma let him know they were at three and a half. By five, he felt the spinning and increased weight taking a toll on his joints. Bulma cheered but he wasn't done yet.

"Keep it going!" he yelled. Fumbling against his body as he spun and flipped, he undid the clasps on the harness much to Bulma's protests. Still, she did as he wanted and kept the machine going. His plan to fly and exit smoothly was ruined the moment he started to slide the straps off of him.

He careened across the room and began pinballing around. For several moments all he could do was protect his vitals and try to get his bearings. A lucky break saw him smack into the machine in the center where he clung to for dear life. Bulma was nothing but shrill static as she yelled at him. A final grunt saw him push off and float in the air. The weight of the increased gravity still affecting him.

"Can it go any higher?" he panted. Bulma paused in her yelling to hesitantly answer, "A little, but I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Crank it up," Goku said, ignoring her warning. It took several more proddings until a second voice could be heard. Panchy could be heard saying, "He's a strong man, give him a chance. Besides, he'll have to be tough to save Gohan, right?"

"But, mom"

"No buts, now which of these dials does what. Ah, here it is," she chimed, throwing her daughters caution to the wind. Goku could almost hear her sweet smile when she asked, "Goku, dear, how much more?"

"Oh, well, let's try...seven I guess?"

The effect was immediate. His body plunged down and it took every ounce of strength he had to keep himself from colliding with the rapid moving floor. He gulped, unsure what would happen were he to suddenly be swept back into that mess.

"Goku?" Panchy asked. He dry swallowed and struggled to say, "I'm fine. Man, this is tough. Could you turn off the spinning, Bulma?"

"...No, the gravity pump needs the kinetic energy caused by the gyroscopic effect of the entire room overlapping in the turns to provide the ne…"

"In English, please," Goku huffed out. He was slowly rising back up to normal level in the center of the room. Bulma sighed and said, "The machine needs the room to spin because that makes the extra power to use the gravity pump."

"Oh, okay," Goku accepted. Slowly, he began to limber up. First, stretching and twisting as he got accustomed to his heavier body. Then turning in the air and getting more comfortable with his boundaries. Finally, moving through his normal practices, albeit much slower.

"If this helps, though, I'll get started on another model that's more useful," Bulma added

Inside of Capsule Corps in a rarely used lab resembling a large garage, Dr. Briefs worked alone. Off to the side on a large stand, sat an old, weather-worn pod with the casing removed from it. Screens set up all along the room showed carefully drawn diagrams, charts, parts-list, and so much more. In the center sat the product of it all. A large round ship.

The outside was almost completely encased and sealed already. The good scientist was currently working away on the inside. Making connections, securing outlets, and most importantly making sure to add in as many fail-safes as possible. After all, his son-in-law and grandson would rely on his ship. Quite possibly his daughter as well, if she had her way. He chuckled. Bulma always got her way in the end.

A quick buzz notified him of an incoming call. From Bulma. He murmured and wiped his hands before answering. His daughter immediately launched into a spiel about a "gravity machine", something she had cooked up on her own. He stopped paying attention for a moment as he studied a particular part of a nearby screen. A mental note to rearrange some of the wiring harnesses to have more room crept into his head.

"Dad!" Bulma ordered, snapping him out of his internal thoughts. He fished a smoke out and took a deep drag while refocusing on her. With an exhale of smoke, he asked, "I'm sorry, Bulma dear, I had noticed a correction I need to make. Now, what's that about your gravity machine? Don't tell me Goku is injured again."

"No, I said, it worked great. I need it to go higher though and get rid of the gyroscopic room as a generator. It would help Goku train increasingly more than my current model. Any ideas? I know how to increase the gravity output, but not with a standard power-supply," she said.

He gave a thoughtful hum and continued smoking. Bulma waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. Once his cigarette was finished, they began bouncing ideas off one another. Short of highly volatile resources, they came up dry. The initial power of the main engine added to by the motion of the room was the most sustainable and least dangerous way available to them.

"Honey, just an idea, why do not keep it how it is? Do away with the entire room spinning but keep the bars and gears that make it all work. Then enclose it all in some sort of specialized room much like what you have where the mechanics of it all stay the same and remain, but removes the risk of him being flung about like a rag doll," he suggested at last.

Several long moments went by before she said, "That would work. I'd need a new room though. Something smaller and easier to adapt than a concrete building. Something like...the ship!"

"Now, you wait just a minute!" he exclaimed, his arms trying to block his ship from her sight, "That would mean taking this thing back to the bones! Sure it'd go back together right quick, but that would be after I built at least two additional hulls to house your bloody contraption. Now to mention the control tower for that thing. It's the size of a small car."

"It's not that big of a control tower," Bulma argued. He fired back, "I've built weapons of war for the king that had smaller control towers!"

"Dad, please? He could be out there for months. Maybe years. This would let him train even more, and the additional hulls would just be added security. Please?" she asked. Her blue eyes opened wide and begging, a look he thought he'd grown immune to when she grew up. Turns out, he was wrong.

"Fine, Bulma, I'll go ahead and be getting everything ready," he sighed.

"Okay, okay, you'll love this one! What's the difference between a lime, a Namekian, and you?" King Kai snorted, already laughing at his own joke.

"For the love of all, that's holy just send me to Hell," Piccolo groaned, trying to calm his mind. King Kai paid him no mind and continued, "Two are sour, and only one can carry on a conversation!"

"That wasn't even a joke!"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonballz

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Piccolo pushed his turban off his head, the sweat-drenched fabric only becoming a nuisance, and took the pause in training to look for King Kai. The little blue god had been unusually quiet as of late. Even the bad jokes had left his strange mentor. Strange as he was, Piccolo had to admit the being was powerful, knowledgeable, and most importantly, merrily dispositioned. That attitude was not to be found.

Instead, King Kai was standing some ways away on his little planet looking off into the sky. His hands clasped tightly behind his back and his antennae twitched furiously. Piccolo approached quietly.

"Are you done with me already? Not that I miss your jokes but I figured training would last a bit longer if I'm stuck here the rest of eternity," Piccolo said.

A long sigh and then the Kai answered, "You weren't supposed to be here forever, Piccolo. A couple of years, three or four tops. After all, Mr. Popo is on standby with instructions to inform everyone about Planet Namek and the Dragonballs there."

"You've said this a dozen times already, what's so different this time? He'll tell Bulma and Goku once the ship is ready so they don't rush their journey and endanger themselves further. Same plan as it's been for what? A year, year and a half?" Piccolo snapped.

"I've been a blind fool," King Kai said quietly before explaining, "I've been so busy keeping an eye on this Goku fella that I never thought to investigate Raditz more. He has two allies, Saiyans, headed straight for Earth."

"So, warn them! They'll take care of it. Goku's more than strong enough now," Piccolo pointed out.

"Compared to Raditz, yes, but these guys don't compare to Raditz. They're far stronger and they will be landing within a few hours. I am so sorry, Piccolo, I've sent a message to Popo since he's the easiest to contact, but I can make no promises. Just have hope," the diety said sadly.

"Even stronger than Raditz?" Goku asked. Popo nodded, eyes wide with worry. The Saiyan nodded. Bulma clutched his large hand with a small gasp.

"Call Krillin, let him know to be ready, and see if he can contact the others," Goku looked back towards Mr. Popo and said, "Thank you for telling us about Namek. We're actually nearly ready to leave. Another month, maybe less, and we'll be leaving and now we have a heading."

"You have to beat the Saiyans first, Goku," Popo chided in his strange cadence. Goku gave a small, hopeful grin and said, "It's too late to sit around and worry about that now. They'll be here soon. It's time for action."

Bulma got to work while Popo excused himself. Goku meanwhile left for Mount Pauzo. If they came to him, he wanted to be isolated. If not then this was as good a starting point as anywhere.

True to Popo's message from King Kai, whoever that was, two large power were soon prickling his senses. The closer they got the more he could tell. Each was large, much larger than Krillin's currently was. It was hard to believe that not long ago, their power would have been overwhelming for even him.

He felt their ships hit. Even as he was lifting into the air, he felt the millions of lives in that city vanish in an instant. A startled cry escaped him as he sped off towards them. The others were approaching from around the globe as well.

The two armored men intercepted him in the air. High over the outskirts of the destroyed city, Goku got his first good look at them unhindered. The weaker of the two was massive and bald with a pencil-thin mustache. The other was much smaller, shorter than himself, and slim. His hair stood up resembling a fire made of black flames. Each wore a scouter and armor similar to Raditz's.

"Are you Kakarot, the younger brother of the Saiyan known as Raditz?" the short one asked, his arms crossed. Before he could answer, his own allies showed up. Krillin coming to a stop just behind and to the right of him. Tien on his left. Yamcha and Chiaotzu brought up the rear.

"Look at that, Vegeta, he needs his little friends," Nappa laughed.

"Quiet, Nappa! Weakling or not, this third-rate trash managed to off Raditz. We are not here to make jokes," Vegeta refocused and introduced them, "Kakarot, or Goku, or whatever you ridiculous name you've given yourself, I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans. Together, you, Nappa, and I, are the last three true Saiyans that I am aware of. As such, I am willing to demonstrate mercy one time and one time only. Stand down, return with us, and I will allow your planet the gracious chance to submit themselves as new subjects of the Cold Empire."

Goku was tired of being recruited. He was ready to be off to find his son, to be back to pretending ignorance when Piccolo was training Gohan from his windowsill. Goku was tired of these Saiyans.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Goku was cut off from saying any more. Vegeta ordered, "We all heard the man, he had the chance to save you. Nappa, take care of the riff-raff, I'll deal with the traitor myself."

Before anyone else could so much as blink, the two invaders were on the move. Goku had no choice but to hope his friends could manage. Vegeta was on him in an instant. His gloved fist smashing him down through the open air. Goku hurried to correct himself and shot back up with a vengeance. The fight was on.

Lower to the ground, the others were already struggling against the superior might of Nappa. The brute was making a game of their fight. Yamcha and Chiaotzu were both lagging behind already. Tien was taking the brunt of the Saiyan's attack while Krillin zipped in and out of range with fast, feathered hits.

Goku had no time to observe much as Vegeta was relentless. Faster and stronger, the small warrior was consistently coming out on top of their clashes. Still, Goku was no slouch and he made sure Vegeta got his share.

A nasty doubled fisted slam to the back found him careening to the ground. The chunked up and exploded remains of buildings and cars collapsed on top of him. A piece of rebar nearly taking out an eye.

"Just stay down, Kakarot! You've lost this fight," Vegeta spat the words. Despite his words, the taste of blood in his mouth and aching ribs said otherwise. He had fought enough battles to know when an opponent was holding back.

Down below, currently buried alive, Goku had to admit he was right. He had hoped to win the fight with stamina, just outlast his enemy, and wrap it all up in one blow. His bout with Piccolo all those years ago had taught him what all out could cost him when against someone equal to himself. Vegeta was having none of that, though. It would be all or nothing.

Before either of the powerhouses could move a scream of pain came from the others. Vegeta was distracted and looked over to see the raggedy one with long hair, Yamcha, twitching under Nappa's boot as he stared up. The problem was that he should be face down with the rest of his body.

"Ahhh, damn, that's got to hurt!" Nappa crowed before raising his and stepping back, "Well, it's really a mercy killing at this point."

With a grin, he blasted him. Vegeta couldn't figure out why his oaf of a companion was not being harassed. A glance at the other defenders of Earth gave him his answer. The one with the broken neck is not who screamed. The bald triclops missing half an arm is who screamed.

Their obvious terrible luck was not to keep the prince's attention as his scouter began giving urgent beeps. Vegeta looked back to the pile of rubble, realizing how long he had actually looked away for. There was still time to counter, although he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Ka. Me."

A vague memory from Raditz's recordings. As he fully remembered, he yanked his arms back and cupped his own hands. He was frantic to charge the power needed to counter. A distant, "What the hell" from Nappa barely registered as he readied.

"Gallick"

"Ha. Me."

"Gun"

Twin yells of "Ha!"

The blue beam met with the purple in a concussive blast. The other combats were forced to the ground whether they wanted to land or not. The already destroyed environment was smothered in a fresh layer of upturned dirt, rock, and debris.

In the midst of the power struggle, Krillin saw an opportunity. Torn between tending to Tien, who was growing paler by the heartbeat, and just maybe being able to take out Nappa. Looking around for a sign, he spotted the tiny form of Chiaotzu crawling towards them.

Krillin snatched the pale hand and drug him the rest of the way while hissing, "Keep pressure right here."

"What?" Chiaotzu tried to question what was happening. His mind obviously still reeling from the quick but brutal beating they had all suffered. Krillin ignored him as he stood and lifted an arm straight up, palm flat.

A circular golden saw blade began spinning just over his hand. He was struggling to see the large man through the cloud of dirt. Giving up, he closed his eyes and trusted his senses. Nappa's Ki was distracted, distorted. It didn't feel like he was on guard. More than likely, he was watching the struggle between his comrade and Goku just as Krillin himself itched to do.

Pushing the distracting curiosity aside, Krillin took one last pause to be sure aim was right. His arm came back in one fluid motion. A whipping swing forward saw the blade spinning away, a golden disk barely visible. The buzzing noise it made was masked by the two much larger attacks. A gurgle was barely heard as Nappa's power plummeted.

Vegeta's scouter notified him of his comrade's peril. Years of habitually checking the notification caught up to him, his attack faltered. It was nearly imperceptible, but the Saiyan squared up on the ground below him was truly one of his own race. That small, minuscule, almost unnoticeable distraction tipped off Goku just enough.

The Kamehameha hurtled across the distance up towards him. Vegeta knew he had lost this struggle. To battle it back again would cost more than he could afford to give. Instead, he was forced to try to minimize it. Still driven upon the searing hot blast until he wiggled free, smoking and grimacing in pain. His escape was none to soon as the detonating attack shook the sky's above his head shortly after.

Vegeta looked down with an unusual sense of vertigo. Goku seemed to be fuzzy, even wriggling, on the ground far below. It wasn't until he realized how off everything sounded did he realize the explosion had partially deafened him. Judging by the blood leaking from one of his ears, he'd blown an eardrum.

Down below, Krillin looked on at the gaping Nappa, barely held together at the chest. The former monk struggled to look at the large man and feel any pity. Before he could debate it Goku lifted his own palm and dealt the final blow from the distance, fully separating the giant man. Krillin looked up in shook at his friend.

Goku's gi was ruined, half a leg of the pants was missing with his shirt hanging by shreds. His shoulders rose and fell heavily with every breath. He gave a sad, empty smile and yelled, "You guys get out of here."

"Are you nuts?" Tien spluttered, trying valiantly to regain his footing. Krillin shouted his agreement.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Now, go on," he tried again.

"Big words, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as he stayed floating above. Unmovingly, the prince glared down.

Krillin tried to argue again. Goku cut him off and harshly said, "I said go, Krillin."

His best friend stared at him, taken aback. Goku's next words were so soft Krillin barely heard him say, "We can't lose anyone else."

Krillin looked back at was Yamcha had lain before being destroyed. Tien had admitted defeat to his injuries, falling back to the grass. Even Chiaotzu looked ready to drop as he tried to keep watch over his friend. Krillin hung his head and said, "Okay, we'll go, but you better come back too!"

Goku grinned, a real smile this time, and just nodded. He refocused on Vegeta and yelled, "Let them go! This is between us."

Vegeta didn't speak but he didn't move to stop them either. Instead, the two Saiyans watched the injured trio make their retreat. Slow going and groaning, it would take them a long time to get Tien to a hospital without worsening his wounds.

"You ready to finish this?" Goku asked. He pulled his arms up and back at his side. A small aura built around him. Contrary to his own actions, Vegeta floated down calmly and looked back to where Nappa lay. The remnants of his scouter scattered and broken around his face.

"I see no sense in hiding it now, Kakarot. I couldn't speak freely with his scouter intact but if I had broken it then the repercussions would've been severe. I didn't come here to recruit you or avenge Raditz," Vegeta said honestly. His head was spinning and splitting making it almost impossible to focus. He had plenty of power left to fight but his precision would be gone. In a fight such as this, that would very easily equal death.

"You didn't?" Goku asked, numbly. Vegeta started to shake his head but stopped and spoke instead, "I came for the Dragonballs. I heard everything through Raditz's scouter. Point me towards them and I will leave peacefully."

"There are no more Dragonballs. Not with Kami dead. Maybe you should've listened closer," Goku snapped. Vegeta stared with narrowed eyes as he remembered the ranting and raving after Raditz had killed the Namekian, Piccolo. He asked, "Is Kami another name for that Namek, Piccolo?"

"Sort of," was Goku said. Vegeta nodded, "So, the Nameks are who in charge of these dragon balls. Then they probably have a set of their own."

"What?" Goku asked, the full effect of Vegeta's words crashing down on him. His one chance to get his son back was at risk. Vegeta nodded and said, "I'll go there then. Come with me, Kakarot. You are a half-way decent warrior. I could use you in the fight against Frieza!"

"No, and I'm not letting you get to Namek. I need that wish to get my son back from you people," Goku said, sinking into his stance once more. His power climbing again. Vegeta snarled, his temper rising even though he knew how further conflict would end.

"Maybe you should keep a tighter hold on things you care for," he spat. Goku was on him in an instant, slamming a fist across his jaw. Head spinning, blood pumping, and black spots popping into his vision, Vegeta couldn't stop the enraged father as Goku grabbed him by the collar and hurled him like a javelin.

Vegeta was sprawled across rocks with Goku's palm aimed straight in his face. At this moment, all his efforts and plans were put into perspective. None of it was worth a damn if he died at the hands of this clown. This clown that he'd been groveling to in the hopes of aid. He clamped his jaw shut up grabbed Goku's wrist.

"I won't lie to you, Kakarot, you can kill me here and now. There's nothing I could do to stop you, but you'll never win. Frieza will eventually follow up on this, and when he does he will learn of everything one way or another. It won't matter if your son is back or not, you'll all die at his command. Alternatively, you could go join me, help me avenge my people, our people. In return, I'll be sure you get your son back. Then, we'll go our separate ways. I'll leave earth alone and you return the favor to myself," Vegeta laid the facts and the offer out there.

Goku kept his hand raised and slowly asked, "What would you do after it was done?"

"I would topple the rest of the Cold Empire and take their throne for myself. I would live out eternity as the last crowned Saiyan in glory and battle," Vegeta answered honestly. He knew it was the wrong answer, but he refused to start lying now. He had sacrificed every moral he ever dear except that one. He would not die a liar.

Goku pulled his hand back and said, "Leave my planet, Vegeta. I'll find Gohan on my own. I hope you win your freedom, but I won't be responsible for your bloodshed."

"If you let me live then you are responsible! I will go to Namek!" Vegeta yelled after him as he stepped away, "I will become immortal and crush all who would oppose me! You would doom your family for nothing! You would still be responsible!"

"I don't care. If we run into each other on Namek, I hope you'll have changed. I won't be able to spare you again, I'm afraid," Goku said.

Vegeta cursed but summoned his pod regardless. Soon the flame-haired prince had staggered in and blasted off. Goku watched him go. His body ached and his heart hurt more. He prayed that he hadn't just thrown away his only chance of getting Gohan back.

The flight home would be a long, sore trip.

"_Third Vanquisher Saiyan, report in immediately."_

Gohan was laid out in the middle of a primitive village, unsure really of what he was doing there. These people weren't evil, but he'd been told to wipe them out. He remembered Tris's words echoed in his memory. If he didn't follow orders then he'd be dead and someone else would be sent to do the same job.

"_Third Van…"_

"I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me," he cut in on the report request before standing back up. The strangely chanting natives, odd boarish beings, were approaching in their odd way of hopping as they stepped. He shook himself to get back in the mindset he needed. The fight wasn't over yet. He had been trusted to clear out this segment on his own.

The leader, a stocky man covered in coarse fur with one tusk snapped in two, charged him yet again. He was the reason Gohan had originally found himself eating dirt. The young hybrid leaped to the side but the jagged tusk snagged his leg and sent him spinning with a bloody stream flowing from his thigh.

The rest closed ranks and charged at the sight of an opening. The cycle was starting again and Gohan was running out of steam. He flew straight up, evading the strange burst of speed the enemy seemed capable of even in midair. With a column of bloodthirsty savages after him, he was running out of options.

A memory tugged at the edge of his mind. A man, his father, firing a blue beam of energy. He had called it something else, though. Ki? Yes, he was using ki. Cryo-sleep and young age saw his memories of home fading quickly. Still, maybe he could use this.

He spun, still being propelled backward and up, and cupped his hands. He knew there were words but they escaped his mind. A blue ball of power formed in his hands, his scouter registering his own rise in power. He launched the forward with a yell.

His scouter was going nuts, beeping constantly as life after life was snuffed out. Tris and Iza were both yelling in his ear wanting to know what was happening. He blocked it all out, keeping the power pumping out. One resilient opponent held out, and Gohan didn't have to wonder which one.

The leader was clutching the head of the beam with all his might, trying to break it apart or push it back with sheer power. Gohan was having none of it. Unnoticed by him, his sight was tinged with a haze as his temper climbed. His power climbing steadily higher.

He had been battered and beaten. His armor was nearly useless and his uniform was starting to come apart. His body ached. His stomach was rumbling. Gohan had had enough of this battle. His anger drove his power to new heights and the enemy that had seemed a tough challenge not ten minutes before was quickly burned away.

A couple of seconds more saw the blast make an impact and wipe out the tribal village below. It had been one of the largest clusters of power on the planet. Now it was devoid of life and structure. Instead, smoking ruins had taken its place.

Exhaustion overtook Gohan as he plummeted down, hitting the ground and bouncing slightly. Tris and Iza were still yelling in his ear demanding answers. It took all he had left to send the all-clear signal before fading into unconsciousness.

"Did they survive?" Piccolo asked. King Kai nodded and solemnly said, "Yes, but Goku let one go. Not that it matters, I fear had he tried to kill Vegeta he would've sealed his own fate in some way. This matter with Frieza will only get worse, mark my words."

Piccolo snorted, "If anyone can turn it around, it'd be that fool. Onto more important matters, have you found Gohan yet?"

This time King Kai shook his head, "No, I can't find him, and Yemma has no record of him checking in. He's alive but he's either out of my realm of control…"

"Or?" Piccolo prodded. King Kai sighed, "Or he's changed fundamentally as a person. If that's the case it could take years to find him, even for me. I'm not all-knowing, unfortunately."

Piccolo looked up into the golden sky all around them. He would never admit it aloud but he missed the child. Hell, he missed the strange god standing next to him cracking bad jokes nonstop. At least that meant things were going pretty good.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: Short chapter that serves as a wrap-up point for a Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to make the next step in their respective paths. After this comes Freiza and plenty of action for everyone's two favorite full-bloods while Gohan sinks further into acceptance of his fate. As a note, I know that I don't edit this much like I do my actual works, but I wanted it to be clear that for Gohan this is something that he's finding ways to justify it. It's very much an example of the ends justifies the means for him. He's intelligent but young, he doesn't yet understand that trying to help doesn't always mean good if it's done incorrectly. I just didn't want anyone thinking he's really this demented little nutcase that is set on enslaving the universe with Cooler, he truly believes in my version of Cooler's words. Also, I had not realized that when I upload the chapters with multiple POV's it's erasing my separators. I am so sorry you've all had to deal with that, it's something that annoys me immensely. Thank you for your continued support to all of you. Even if you don't review, I'm glad to be able to provide a sort of entertainment for you._

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

"What in the hell was that!" Iza demanded as she landed next to Gohan, shaking him. Gohan stirred a bit but wouldn't wake. Tris took a calmer approach and focused her scouter on the prone boy. A few seconds of beeps went by before she sighed and shut the scan off.

"He's fine, just exhausted," Tris cut in on Iza's panic, "Give me a minute and I'll have him back on his feet."

Tris lifted up and flew off. True to her word, she was back in less than a minute. A large fruit was clasped in her hand. In a quick twist, the juicy fruit separated. She shoved one of the sweet-smelling halves under Gohan's nose.

A small twitch was the first sign, the next sign was Gohan engulfing the presented food. He had snatched the other half in a blink and downed it too.

"What was that?" Iza asked quietly while he reoriented himself. Tris shrugged, "Not a clue, let's hope they weren't poisonous. It did the trick, though."

"Oh, hey, are y'all done with your areas?" Gohan asked as he noticed his comrades for the first time. Tris chuckled and nodded as Iza answered, "We were actually heading this way to help you when…"

Gohan looked around as his hand crept behind his head, "Whoops, I guess I went a little overboard."

Iza waved it off, "Oh well, the terraformers will have this straightened up in no time. Let's get loaded up and head back. I overheard some comm chatter earlier, it seems the armored squadron has returned."

"Who are they?" Gohan asked as they waited for their pods to come. Iza continued, "They're the special forces that are under Cooler's direct command. Other than King Cold's personal guard they are the strongest under Cold Empire command."

"Some would say they're even stronger," Tris interjected. Gohan climbed into his own pod and let the lift-off sequence begin. The trio was leaving the atmosphere and Iza and Tris were already deep into cryosleep. Gohan had delayed his own sleep, opting to stare out the window into the reaches of space instead.

His mind wandered back to the battle but not of the power he harnessed. Instead, he had focused on how difficult it had been to remember his own father. His young mind struggled to recall the thoughts of his family and his planet. He came up short with not much more than faces and basic facts.

"_Third Vanquisher Saiyan, why have you not initiated standard cyro sleep?"_

"I was just off in thought, looking at the stars and all," Gohan answered.

A different voice crackled through the speaker, _"Disregard protocols for the time, Saiyan. Mission control, resume your normal duties."_

"_Yes, sir, Lord Cooler," _ the dispatch officer was quick to respond and almost as quick to get off the line.

"Oh, hello, Lord Cooler!" Gohan chimed in quickly. Cooler responded, "_The footage of your recent battle was brought to my attention. Do you happen to know what Iza's, Tris's, and your own scouter registered your power at?"_

"N..n..no, sir?" Gohan questioned, unsure where the conversation was headed. Cooler was silent. Silence filled the air until a disgruntled noise made its way through the speaker.

"_As you may or may not remember, your last check-up was not too long ago. Under serious strain, you showed to be able to reach heights nearing seven-thousand. That was already impressive for your age, even for a half Saiyan. However, if these readings are accurate, you blew past that with a surprising new reading just above ten-thousand," _Cooler said.

Gohan stammered, "I did that?"

Cooler said, "_Yes, you did, and that makes me think you could do even more if enabled to see more front line action. Because of that, I am making a special exception for you. You are to be allowed to take on solo-missions at your discretion when not dispatched with your team."_

Gohan was unsure what good that would do but made certain to say his thanks regardless. Cooler pressed on, "_On a final note, I would say that you had postponed your cyro sleep to think about your old life. Your life as the earthling boy and his adoring family. That life is gone, Saiyan. Let it go, embrace your new life. You could help me bring peace to my father's imploding empire. It is a harsh life and a brutal truth, but it's needed._

_My brother is causing strife, my father is ignoring his own realm, and rebels are rising up faster than we can stomp them out. There is a king of the universe, such an empty title, but that throne does not, can not, bring the universe to heel. We will fill that void, and when it's clear that more is needed we will take it all. To do any of that, I will need you to be stronger."_

"Yes, sir," Gohan said. The call was cut and Gohan was left with his own thoughts. He hadn't wanted to agree, but he had already nearly forgotten his home. He really only remembered two people. A Namekian by the name of Piccolo, an intimidating figure if memory served. The other was a girl about his own age, Videl or Del. He made a silent promise to not allow himself to forget anymore even if he was moving on.

* * *

Vegeta stepped out of the pod in his ruined uniformed as Serene approached in a hurry. His ear had healed on the flight back and his equilibrium had returned. Still, he was exhausted and the two were forced to walk slower as they headed for the medical ward.

"Nappa is dead," he muttered. His face was neutral but the smirk could be heard in his tone. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, but we have bigger problems. We'll talk about it while we get you taken care of."

Vegeta kept quiet but his nerves began to fray as thoughts chased one another through his head. Closed off in a private room in the medical ward, she turned and shoved her scouter far into a cabinet. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was uneven now that he had time to look at her. Her face was gaunt and normally blue-tinted skin had a sickly hue to it.

"What is it?" he asked. She swallowed and said, "Frieza sent someone into my office a few days ago. Those two kids that serve him. I got them on the cameras. They logged onto my computer and accessed everything. My searches for Dragon Balls, all of Raditz's transmissions, all of yours to me. Everything that was supposed to be secure! Only Frieza's personal code can get into my systems without my authorization, he's never used it before. This means he heard everything Kakarot told you."

Vegeta angrily asked, "Frieza went to Namek then?"

Serene nodded and shakily said, "Y-yes. He took a small contingent with him along with Zarbon and Dodoria."

Vegeta paused, his face relaxing, and asked, "What about the Ginyu Force?"

"They left a few months ago to deal with something as a to favor King Cold. I don't think Frieza has even told anyone what's really going on with you. We should take this chance and get the hell away from all this while we're still breathing," she pleaded.

Vegeta grinned, "Oh no, we're taking this chance but not to run. Do you not want to see Frieza fall?"

"Of course I do, but look around you, Vegeta: Nappa and Raditz are dead, Uni and Tor can only do so much as evidenced, and you and I aren't exactly a force to be reckoned with since Earth was a bust!" she ranted.

"We will be. With Frieza taking the witless-wonders with him and the Ginyu Force being gone, we can patch me up, snatch some fresh gear, and follow after them. In pods, we should arrive not too much later than Frieza, and Kakarot will be swooping in with no choice but to help us if he wants to live, I'd bet my life on it," Vegeta grinned maniacally.

"Seems like you're betting mine too," Serene muttered, but she left it alone. Instead, she said, "Get in the tank, I'll find you a new set of armor, and-what are you doing?"

Vegeta was waving his tail around and said, "Kakarot didn't have a tail."

"Yes, and? You were stronger than him," Serene reminded him. Vegeta wrapped the furry appendage around his waist and said, "It was close. He had what? One earth year to prepare. He struggled to defeat Raditz, with help. Yet he was able to push my hand."

"You had an exploded eardrum! You could barely balance!" she argued.

"It doesn't take balance to overpower someone with sheer energy, yet he held my attack off. A small distraction from my scouter was enough to tip the scales. I could've transformed, just crushed him, but part of me knows that he could be useful still," Vegeta said. His eyes held a distant look as he finished undressing.

"What will you do when you think he's useless? Will you crush him then?" she asked. Her hands lingered just off the door controls as she waited for an answer. He nodded and said, "Like the pest he is."

"Then why worry about his little bit of power? You will be immortal, my Prince, that's better than his laughable power will ever be," she said with the barest hint of a kind smile before leaving.

* * *

"So, it's ready? How long will it take us?" Goku asked as he stared at the large round space ship. Krillin stood next to him with Bulma and her father across from them giving the presentation. Sadness hung on the air, the loss of Yamcha was still a heavy blow on top of Gohan. To make matters worse, Tien's wounds had proved even worse than expected, and the triclops was laid up in a hospital, even after all this time.

"It's ready to go. We should be there in ten days. It's already stocked and supplied. The top half is the new and improved gravity chamber. No more moving floors and walls to worry about and a much higher max level. One-hundred times earth gravity to be precise. The bottom half is living quarters for us," Bulma explained in a breeze.

Krillin nervously asked, "Um, Bulma, are you sure that you-"

"I swear to Kami, Krillin, we are not discussing this again! I am going with you two!" she snapped. Goku interrupted before Krillin could continue and asked, "The gravity won't change in the living quarters?"

"No, I should be fine down there, you two can train all you want," She said. Goku smiled a little and said, "Wow, if the first machine helped me so much, imagine what hundred times will be able to do."

Krillin nudged him and said, "Uh, buddy, you've got that crazy look in your eye like at the Budokai, and I just want to remind you that I am a human and probably not built for this."

"You'll be fine downstairs when we reach that point then," Bulma cut in and continued, "Now, everyone load up. Clothes, food, hygiene products, everything is already packed on. We leave right now."


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z._

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

A large green planet surrounded by three suns lingered in space as a round space ship landed. It bore the name of Capsule Corps and held three visitors from Earth. The ten-day flight had been an intense journey for two of the three occupants.

Bulma had been stowed away in the lower half, feeling as though she was wasting away. Krillin had tried valiantly to keep up with Goku, but the first day had made it clear that it wasn't going to happen. The gravity was simply bumped up too much too fast as the Saiyan held nothing back in his training. Instead, he was forced downstairs where he resigned himself to image training.

Goku had hit his training with full force, reaching the limit of the gravity pump and pushing his body to the max. He was confident that whatever awaited him out on the planet would be achievable. There was only one power that felt above his own with the rest far below him. Two more were approaching, one feeling rather strong. Vegeta. They would be landing soon. Goku hoped to have a good head start before then, he was sure Vegeta had plenty of anger pent up.

"Anything on the radar?" Goku asked as they looked across the strange planet. Blue grass and green water in every direction. Strange trees sprouted up here and there amongst the hills and cliffsides.

"There's a-there's four clustered together!" she said excitedly. Krillin gave a small cheer along with her. Goku pointed towards the north and asked, "In that direction?"

Bulma blinked and looked back at the radar before confirming and asking, "How did you know?"

Krillin caught on and sighed as he answered for Goku, "Because that's where the highest power is."

"So?" she asked. Goku frowned and said, "I'd bet that its the Frieza guy."

"You can take him, though, right?" she asked nervously. Her voice had a small warble to it and her hands clutched the hem of her yellow vest.

Goku gave her a grin and said, "I may not have any other choice if we're to save Gohan, so, definitely."

Krillin huffed and said, "I guess we should go get this started. You want to-"

Goku was already heading off through the air, unbothered by any potential risks. Krillin groaned and looked towards Bulma with a grimace and said, "Uh, just try and stay safe, I guess?"

With those lackluster words, the fighter followed his friend. Krillin hurried to catch up to Goku and pointed out, "Uh, maybe we should take this a bit more-"

"Watch out!" Goku's large hand shoved the two of them apart as dual blasts ripped through the air they had just been in. Ahead, two armored fighters awaited them. From the armor and smirks, it was easy to say they were some of Frieza's soldiers.

"Would'ja looky here. We found some tourists," the bigger of the two goons joked. The smaller snorted, "Yeah, and they really picked the wrong guides, eh?"

Krillin sunk into his stance and started to plan with Goku only for the two to fall ground far below. Out cold, and with startling low life forces, they were alive but completely out of commission. Goku straightened up from where he'd taken the two out and said, "No time to waste, right? We can't leave Bulma alone too long or she'll wander off and do science stuff on something."

Krillin could only chuckle at his overly powerful friend's simple worry for his wife. His wife, a woman who went around packing heat at the age of sixteen. The distant memory of Goku saying Bulma had shot him upon meeting, in the head, surfaced also. Oh, how times change.

The two were nearing the high power levels and began to notice a smattering of smaller powers as well. Then several disappeared in a blink of an eye. Goku frowned and urged them on, unsure what they would find. As they landed, they formed a triangle. A group of Namekians away to the right and the strangers to the left with the four dragon balls.

"Oh, what are these...Ginjins? No, your eyes aren't right to be Ginjins. Not quite fanged enough to be Durins. You there, with the silly hair, you almost resemble a Sai-ah, yes, you're the little lost Saiyan that gave Vegeta the boot from that backwater mudball," Frieza commented, forgetting seeming to forget the Namekians momentarily.

"Well, I have watched the recordings of your little fight and I must say, I am impressed. I'm sure you've heard of me, my name is Lord Frieza. This is Zarbon, Dadoria, and the rest are collectively the peons. Now, if you will just kneel and keep silent, I'll address you after I wrap up here," the lizard droned on. And on.

As Frieza readdressed the Namekian, Krillin whispered, "So, uh, what's the plan here? These guys seem pretty tough."

"See the pink one? I'm going to knock those dragon balls out of his hand. You snatch and get them out of here. I'll meet you back at the ship," Goku said softly but confidently.

"You two, what are you muttering about?" Zarbon asked sounding almost bored. Three fighters, Namekians who had flown in, turned their triangle into a diamond. With little preamble, they rushed forward, batting the weaker ones down. Dadoria was readying to put an end to it when Goku made his move. A single foot buried the large alien's gut sent him launching into a nearby bluff.

Krillin yelped as he moved, but move he did. The two over-sized orbs barely fit under each arm as he launched off. Goku had no time to follow on his attack as Zarbon intercepted. The feminine fighter was grappled and tossed aside. A multitude of tiny yellow rays shot around as each of Frieza's men cried. Frieza himself merely groaned. Their scouters lay in ruins while the oldest, stumpiest Namekian grinned and panted. The sudden burst having taken a toll on him.

"Stop!" Frieza commanded. Dadoria and Zarbon both paused the beginnings of their counter-attacks. The peons lay dead. Three out of three of the fighting Nameks remained, barely touched.

Frieza clicked a pointed nail on his hover-chair as he snapped orders, "Dadoria, get those Dragonballs. Kill the earthling. Zarbon, transform and end this monkey. Goku," he sneered the name, "You may could best Vegeta, but not a full power Zarbon. Enjoy the afterlife, ape. And you."

His gaze fixed on the older Namekian and spat, "Not only is the last of my present cannon fodder gone but my scouters with it. That was an action you and your entire race will regret."

Two beams, purple and fast, fired from his fingertip. The first found it's home in the nearest Namekian child. The second in the elder Namek. Goku acted fast and snatched up the third child just as a hole was blown in the home behind them.

Dadoria was already gone after Krillin and a beast-like yell from Zarbon saw him change into a large, toad-like beast as his power doubled. Taking on the right hand of Frieza would've been an easy job if it wasn't for the child in his arms, a child he refused to let die. The added presence of Frieza himself only stood to further complicate things. The more time he spent in the lizard's presence the stronger he seemed.

"Can you fly? If so, get out of here. I'll hold them off and catch up," Goku said. The child floated from his arms. Goku didn't give Frieza a chance to fire as he launched a blast at him first and rushed forward. The blast didn't connect but the enlarged Zarbon did as Goku hooked his arm around the alien's throat and hurled him towards Frieza. The three Namekians who had been fighting had disappeared, Goku wasn't entirely sure where to.

"Ha!" he rushed a Kamehameha and hit the jumbled pair. He took advantage of the tangle of limbs and blasted off after the Namekian child. A howl of rage could be heard far behind him. He overtook the child quickly with a yelled, "Sorry, gotta hurry!"

He snatched the kid closer and sped off a bit more before plummeting low and letting his power vanish, just to be extra safe, as he sprinted across the land. Running away felt unnatural to the Saiyan, an action that was new to him, but he refused to let another child go. Not too mention, he wasn't so sure anymore that he could take Frieza on currently.

"Where are you taking me?" the kid asked. Goku responded, "To my wife, I'm Goku, by the way."

"What's a wife?"

"It's not a food, I can tell you that," Goku said, trying to lighten the mood. The child simply stared and asked, "Food?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe we should be quiet until we get there. You know, just in case," Goku said, not able to play twenty questions while running and sensing Frieza's power climb in the distance. He mentally kicked himself for not grabbing the other two Dragonballs before he fled. Fled. The word just felt wrong.

Two pods blasted overhead, crashing far in the distance. Vegeta had arrived. Goku clenched the kid tighter and picked up the pace. He arrived at the ship to find Bulma and Krillin oogling the large Dragonballs. Goku set the kid down and ignored the questions as he spoke over both of them and asked, "The radar seems accurate here, right?"

"Yes?" Bulma replied as she eyed the two present orbs. Goku picked one up, flew straight up and hurled it hard at a long downward angle. In split second, the Dragonball was buried far in the ocean bed in the distance. He landed and said, "Vegeta's here with back up, this way no one but us can find all seven, right?"

"In theory, provided Frieza doesn't have a radar," Krillin pointed out. Bulma countered, "Then we still have to protect ourselves. Not the most elegant solution but it'll work. So, who's the kid?"

"I am Dende," the child said.

* * *

Vegeta shook the cold from his veins, hundreds of times being frozen had begun to leave lasting effects on him. The cold was getting harder to shake off. Still, he stretched and got the blood flowing again. Nearby, Serene was going through a similar procedure.

"Kakarot must've gotten started already. Frieza is livid, Zarbon feels half dead, and Dadoria is flying around over there like an idiot, probably on the hunt for something. Disgusting beast," Vegeta sneered with contempt.

Serene raised her brows and asked, "You really can sense power now, I just chalked it up to a concussion. Either way, what now? We can't hit Frieza without Kakarot, you as good as said so."

"Then we get his attention," Vegeta said lifting up and taking off. Serene sighed, weary of the mess they continued to make, but followed in the direction of Dadoria.

True to his word, the large alien was easy to find as he flew around, blasting islands to nothing. His face a twisted mask of nerves and fear. Vegeta stopped behind him and gave a sharp whistle.

Dadoria turned with a start but settled down when he saw it was just Vegeta. He tried to chuckle and said, "I didn't figure that backwater trash left enough of your precious pride intact to come here, Vegeta."

"Silence, you great, slobbering oaf," Vegeta snapped, ready to enjoy the beginning of his revenge. Dadoria ignored him as Serene came to a stop beside the prince.

"You too, Serene? You know, you could just stand aside and look pretty, and let me take this monkey out. With that scouter, Frieza would welcome you back, as would I," Dadoria tried and failed to talk her away from Vegeta while his eyes roamed her body.

"Let's stop this game. Vegeta, they've obviously lost their scouters, do what you came to do. No one is intervening," Serene said while floating away. Vegeta spiked his power and meet Dadoria head-on. The first clash saw the spikey pink being reeling away and realizing his mistake. The long-simmering rage that the Saiyan had held at last had a chance to escape through the new power.

Making sure that he would be more than easy enough for Kakarot to find as he beat his opponent into submission. The helpless, begging mess that was Dadoria could only yell and scream in pain as Vegeta grabbed an arm in each hand and planted his boot firmly on his neck. Laid out on the ground and his own arms serving as the braces for Vegeta to crush him, Dadoria's life left his body.

A rush entered Vegeta's head, the feeling of sensing someone's very essence vanish from existence. It was intoxicating. A natural high that was only bested by great sex and the rush of battle. He let the large wrists go and stepped back with a smirk.

"Wait here, Kakarot will be coming after me shortly," Vegeta ordered. Serene asked, "What? Where are you going? What am I supposed to do about Kakarot?"

"I'm going to find some insurance. As for Kakarot, well, I'd recommend that you don't try to fight him. Other than that, make sure he knows we have a temporary truce. You'll figure it all out," he said before taking off on his own. There was a cluster of powers not too far off when going top speed, and they felt rather at ease.

He landed smack in the middle of them all. Farmers hard at work and elders keeping the younglings in line. Vegeta looked around as one approached. Before a word could even get out of his mouth, Vegeta killed him with a simple blast. Panic ensued as would-be opponents rushed him and others tried to flee by air or foot. Vegeta left no fighters alive but did not bother to chase the escapees, Frieza's goons would take care of them with time.

The high was still running high as he searched the buildings and found the Dragonball sitting on a pedestal. He smirked, getting comfortable and cocky, as he gently lifted and said, "Why, you all shouldn't have. Since you did, just know that your deaths will give way to a greater future. My future."

He chuckled as he tossed it into the nearby lake and started the flight back. He was well aware that he would have to let the high go soon. Kakarot might be a pest, but he was a useful pest that would not cooperate if he continued with this. He could only imagine the bloodthirst Frieza would have if he possessed the capability to just sense an enemy's life vanish in your very grip.

* * *

Gohan leaned against a building on a distant world, a wild world as the mission briefing described it. He was forced to agree. The occupants, while little more than beasts, were tough. Their attacks were above average but that wasn't the issue, it was their actual toughness. Everything just rolled right off of them

He looked at a nearby body, it was encased in strange shell-like skin. Black but when the light caught it just right there would be an array of colors like an oil sheen. Every blast, kick, punch, even bites, had barely fazed the strange inhabitants. Still, perseverance saw him through.

Another new planet claimed and ready to be civilized in the name of Lord Cooler. He tapped the button on his scouter, the lens had been busted by a nasty blow to the face nearly right after landing but the communications still worked. He hoped.

"This is Saiyan reporting a mission success. I plan to head off after I heal myself up. Should I wait for more orders or am I good to go?" he rattled into the comm.

"_Job well done, Saiyan. Take shelter in your pod, my dashboard shows you to still be supplied with sufficient regeneration chems. Once your healed head off for coordinates that we will be sending you to link up with the Armored Squadron. These are orders directly from Lord Cooler."_

Gohan groaned and drug himself to his feet as he cut off the link. He grumbled as he summoned his pod and climbed in. He slipped the air mask over his face and set his pod to orbit. As the small ship hurled out to circle the planet, a green gas filled it rapidly while a natural sleep overtook him.

He wasn't sure how much time had truly passed when he once again awoke to find himself healed. He knew it had been a couple of days. He was parched and starving. The healing gas in his ship was never as quick as a tank, but it was a lot better than laying planet-side and hoping he woke up again.

A blinking light notified him of a new message. He scanned quickly and hit the accept button as the ship launched off once again to another unknown planet. Cyro-sleep took him quickly.

The flight seemed to go quickly in his cold sleep, but he knew the moment he woke up that it was anything but. The majority of his navigation equipment was on the fritz, some blanked out entirely. His comms picked up only static. The only thing working reliably was the numerous devices that collected info on his surroundings, and they weren't of much help as they told him what he already knew. He was lost, deep in space and far from even the remote edges of the Cold Empire.

"Maybe local channels?" he flipped a few switches on his pod's communication gear and said, "This is Second Vanquisher Saiyan of Lord Cooler's reign of the Cold Empire. Does anyone hear me?"

"_Hey, Saiyan, long time no smell."_

"_Looking for a snack little ape?"_

"_Shut it you two. Saiyan, you're a bit off course, correct by two-point-eight degrees horizontally and point-three vertically."_

"Yes, sir, Captain Salza," Gohan said as he corrected his pod manually. The planet was vibrant to see even from space. Lush green with a nearly equal amount of water covered the surface. The atmosphere was pure, Gohan didn't need a machine to tell him that. By all rights, the planet looked untouched by anyone. Questions immediately sprang to his mind.

His pod hurled through the atmosphere and crashed into the air and into formation near the Armored Squadron. He climbed out after his pod gave the clearance that he could breathe outside and stretched. The limbs of his uniform were ruined by the creatures trying to chew on him every chance they had. His armor had spider-webbed cracks running across the chest and the one-shoulder guard was ripped away.

"_A word before you greet your comrades," _Cooler's voice said through what remained of his scouter. Gohan stopped and waited as Lord Cooler continued, _"Three things. First, you are not their subordinate on this mission. For now, you will report directly to me. Second, you are not to participate in any ridiculous posing, preening, posturing, or similar activities. Both of these reasons are to keep you from being assimilated, which is made one of, with their group. That's not what I need of you."_

"I understand, My Lord, and the third thing?" the young boy asked. Cooler answered, _"You have served well so far through multiple instances that should have broken you if not outright kill you. I feel it's only a fair reward as you go to your most deadly assignment yet to return your name. If you fall in battle from this moment onwards it will not be as Saiyan, the slave of Cooler, it will be as Gohan, trusted and vital servant."_

Gohan surprised even himself as he replied in a neutral tone, "Thank, My Lord."

He was on-duty, after all. Cooler ended the contact without another word. A large grin spread across his face as he celebrated the return of his lost name. Still, out of sight of anyone, he could afford the momentary joy, but soon enough it was time to return to reality. The Armored Squadron was waiting on him, after all.

Grouping up with the three strange fighters, Dore was the first to greet him. The green giant of a fighter moved towards him with a surprising amount of grace. He stopped just shy of the young half-blood and held out a fist. Gohan meekly bumped it.

"Still a bundle of nerves, eh?" he rumbled. Gohan chuckled nervously and said, "The last time I ran a mission with you I was buried in a mountain and nearly snapped in half."

"Ah, that was a helluva fight, young Saiy- I mean Gohan," Salza said as he approached, his blonde hair swaying in his face. He made a sour face, his blue face twisted in disgust, and said, "There's a storage crate on the rear of my pod for you, go get re-equipped. I'll brief you afterward," Salza ordered.

Gohan nodded and headed for Salza's pod. Attached to the rear of the pod was a long, fat cylinder by heavy wires and fibers. The lid opened to reveal a whole new loadout. A black bodysuit with the new armor model to accompany it. The scouter was shiny with a red lens.

As he finished getting changed and geared up, two things caught his eye. The first was an emblem on his chest plate. Over the left breast was a purple shape resembling a spikey crown. The second was a strange clunky bracelet of beads that had been hidden under everything else. He picked it and carried it back to Salza with a questioning look.

"Ah, good you're outfitted. I bet you got some questions, eh?" the captain encouraged. Gohan nodded and held the bracelet out and pointed at the crest with the other hand. Salza grinned explained, "That crest denotes you as one of Lord Cooler's personal soldiers. Not quite a royal guard, but no other officer can directly order you. Think of it as a perk in return for high risk."

Gohan nodded slowly and asked, "The bracelet?"

Salza helped him put it on as he continued, "That is a...do you know what contingencies are? No? Okay, well, it is a backup plan, kind of. See these green beads? Chomp down and you'll find yourself healed up. Not all the way, but it gives a bit of a boost. A mortal wound is still going to kill you."

Gohan nodded and asked, "So, not as good as a regen tank?"

"Right but better than nothing. The black is the last resort. You're moving on up in the world which means you're starting to learn about some serious things in life. If you know for sure that you are going to be caught and interrogated, or tortured, then chomp down on that one. It'll kill you instantly," he said solemnly as he held up his own wrist to show his own.

Gohan paled and said, "What exactly are we doing here?"

The trio looked amongst themselves before Salza finally said, "Lord Cooler has decided to try a test run against the Universe's Royal Forces, the Galactic Patrol included. This is considered, in normal words, a new-life planet. There is no sentient life here, nothing like us that is. The King of the Universe has his eye on this planet. We have staked a flag and sent out a signal claiming it.

Our job is to hold this planet from the forward scouts and vanguard. Lord Cooler is readying an army that should arrive around the same, a bit later honestly, than the main forces. We hold them off, however is necessary. Keep in mind, these guys coming are strong, as in on the three of our's level strong. So, Gohan, you ready to probably die?"

Gohan groaned, "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

As the four started hashing out plans and positions, all the young half-blood could think was how much he wanted Tris and Iza were there to back him up. A part of him knew why, though. Cooler had encouraged his solo missions. He had out-paced and out-stripped his comrades. He had blown past their levels a few months ago. Still, he was nowhere near Salza's level. The old feeling of fear was slowly creeping into his heart once again.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: All right, here's a bit of Gohan action, the official team-up, and the final prep for the Frieza/Zarbon/Ginyu battles to get underway. Sorry, it's been a while, next chapter is already in the works I just had a hard time getting this one hammered down. I'm still not entirely pleased with it, but there comes a point that I have to stop before I overwork it and make it worse. With this little note out of the way, read, and enjoy._

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

"Holy ME!" King Kai exclaimed. Piccolo jolted from his meditation with wide eyes that instantly shrank into a scowl as he snapped, "Is that really appropriate?"

"You bet it is. Get over here and put your hand on my shoulder, are you ever in for a sight, or a few," he instructed. Piccolo grumbled but did as he was told. The first image that hit his mind was two aliens, the lizard-like Frieza and Zarbon, all tumbled up in the dirt while Goku took off.

"It may not be an actual victory for your rival, but it's certainly going to be viewed as an insult by Frieza," the kai chortled. Piccolo asked, "I thought Goku should avoid him."

"He should, but if he's going to pick a fight then he oughtta do it all the way! Next!" he said. It was Goku again with a little Namekian standing close to him with his blue-haired wife and little bald friend across from them. Two massive dragon balls sat between them.

"They're making headway already, that's good. Maybe I can go back soon," Piccolo commented. King Kai nodded and warned, "Brace yourself, this next one may hit a bit harder."

"What? Did Goku decide to not get dre…" Piccolo drifted off as Gohan filled his head. King Kai meekly explained about just having located him that very day, but Piccolo hardly heard him. The boy was settled on a rock with no one else around him. His surroundings looked reminiscent of Earth. All at once, Piccolo was hit with concern for his little friend, a kid he had tried to refuse getting attached to, and a pang of home-sickness.

"He looks so serious," he muttered and drew his hand back. King Kai nodded and said, "Yes, I haven't yet been able to find out much more than his current location, but yes, it's obvious whatever he's been through has seen him change drastically."

Piccolo grunted and went back to the sole tree on the small planet while grumbling, "He's alive, we can fix the rest later."

* * *

"So your Vegeta's...wife? New partner? Co-pilot? No that's dumb, those pods only fit one," Goku questioned Serene. For her part, the pale alien merely looked on in bemusement as the wild-haired, orange-clad man tried and failed to make small talk.

He had originally arrived with a scowl and a masked power. Serene had been quick to placate that situation as Vegeta's warning ran on repeat through her head. Now, she was left to stare at the strange, awkward man in befuddlement. This man, this strange man who couldn't get through a simple set of introductions managed to beat Vegeta.

"I'm many things to Vegeta, let's leave it there. He should be returning soon but in-" she stopped as Goku's gaze hardened and his eyes shifted to behind her. She turned her head but saw nothing, instead her scouter picked up numerous smaller power levels dropping like flies. She silently cursed Vegeta and herself for believing Goku was truly foolish enough to not notice anything.

As she turned back around it was just in time to see an orange blur taking off and her old, faithful scouter to short circuit at the power reading. Curses spewed from her lips as she took off after him, knowing she wouldn't catch up and unsure what she could do if she somehow did.

Goku drew to a stop in the air just opposite of Vegeta as the shorter Saiyan paled slightly. The difference in power becoming in a pod followed by days in a healing tank and then even longer in another pod was obviously not the lifestyle Kakarot had followed lately.

"Vegeta," Goku greeted tersely. Vegeta doubled down and said, "Kakarot, I know what you must be thinking, but up to this point, I have had no option but to resort to extremes! Just work with me and I can take down Frieza without killing anymore Nameks, potential collateral notwithstanding."

Goku's jaw was clenched tight, unwilling to agree, or disagree. Serene drew to a stop not too far behind him. The tall fighter seemed to be almost chewing the words he wanted so badly to say. Instead, Goku exhaled slowly and said, "You better mean it. No more unnecessary deaths."

The flame-haired prince's eyes twitched wider for just a second before he demanded, "Why the change? You would have just as soon spit in my face back on Earth."

"I met him, I met Frieza," Goku said plainly, "He's stronger than me, probably by a lot. He's after the dragon balls and I can't afford to lose. Neither can you, right?"

Vegeta nodded slowly. Goku extended a hand, "I help you defeat Frieza, and you don't go killing anyone else."

Vegeta looked at the hand and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, it's a handshake. It's, uh, sort of a way to seal a deal on Earth," Goku explained. Vegeta scowled but grabbed the hand. He held it tight and nearly hissed, "One last thing, Kakarot."

Goku waited with bated breath and Vegeta continued, "Once Frieza and his men are dead. All truces are off. You hear me? If you want those dragon balls, you'll have to go through me."

Goku nodded, "I understand, Vegeta, I don't like it, but I understand."

* * *

Back at the ship, Bulma, Krillin, and Dende were all waiting patiently for Goku's return. The two turtle students had noticed the obvious beat-down Vegeta had given the large pink fighter, Dadoria. Goku was long gone now and all they could do was wait.

Krillin was standing head bowed as he followed Vegeta's movements. It wasn't much longer when several smaller powers flared briefly before vanishing. Bulma gave a small start at the same time. Krillin turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

"One of the Dragon Balls just twitched a bit, over that way," she answered his unasked question. He glanced at the radar and sighed, "Vegeta just left that area. You think he found it?"

"Why wouldn't he take it with him if he did?" she asked.

"Because these things are bulky and annoying. Would you want to protect one in a life or death battle?" Krillin answered with slight bark to his voice. Bulma scowled, "Don't get snappy with me. Why don't you go get it?"

"ME?"

"Yes, you. Go get the one he just hid while he's going to be busy with Goku. I don't care what Goku thinks of him, I don't want him having a chance in hell. Do you understand me, Krillin?" she threatened more than said. Krillin nodded meekly and took off.

Caution and fear saw him keeping things low and slow as he left. Bulma nodded, satisfied with events before feeling a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see the wide, frightened eyes of Dende staring up. She had to muster a kind face to show to this strange child.

This strange child that her husband had just brought back. She didn't want anything to happen to the Namekians, but she didn't want any of their children either. She wanted her child. Her Gohan. She wanted his little stubby fingers tugging at her. His furry tail wrapping around her wrist in that strange way it always did when they were just sitting on the couch together. Still, she was a mother and this was a child in need. As much as she wanted her child, she couldn't dream of turning this one away.

"What's going on, hun? Everything okay?" she asked while squatting down. Dende pointed at the radar, at a specific dot, and said, "That one. I know where it is. It is with the eldest of my kind, Guru. Shouldn't we hurry to get it?"

"Oh, well, yeah, but I'm not like those two or even you. I don't fly or anything. I'm more of a, let's say, intellectually inclined individual," she explained. Dende blinked once, twice, then said, "That's a lot of words just to say you're not useful right now."

"Hey! That was rude!" she corrected him. Dende stared blankly and said, "I am sorry, but you people do a lot of talking it seems."

With a bruised ego and feeling petty, Bulma grabbed her capsule case and brought out a small, sleek, hot pink aircraft. She scowled and said, "Fine, you want us to go be useful. Let's go."

She smiled triumphantly as they took off and soared low. The engines propelling them along running whisper quiet. Top of the line tech back on Earth. Her genius victory was trampled on as Dende spoke from the passenger seat, "It will take quite some time to reach them at this speed. I do hope we don't encounter more of those strangers."

* * *

Gohan rested on a rock, rolling his neck side to side and watching the colors of the beautiful world blur together. He'd been planetside for days now and, frankly, he was bored. In hopes of not screwing up a complicated system, each of the four of them had taken a quadrant of the planet to defend. If battle became too heavy they were to fall back and regroup at their pods before pushing forward as a unit. Simple and straight forward.

Passing the time as they waited on the universal forces to arrive proved more difficult, however. Any attempt at training was shot down immediately. They were to conserve energy. Which found him in his current issue.

"_Hey, Gohan, curiosity question for ya. Let's say Lord Cooler held a tournament and you got paired against Naise, how would you go about winning?" _Dore rumbled. The small bit of background noise from Salza disappeared as he listened in and Naise argued, _"You mean, how would he try to win."_

"_Nope, he'd win, I'm confident of that. It may be a sloppy victory but he could take you, I'd bet two days of throne room duty on it," _Dore said. Salza pitched in, _"I won't say for sure one way or another, but given his rate of growth, I wouldn't put it past him. So, mate, what's your answer?"_

Gohan took his time thinking of the amphibious fighter. It was a solid minute before he finally replied, "He doesn't look to have great uh, all around eyesight, if that makes any sense."

"_Peripheral vision?"_

"Uh, kind of, I guess, not really. It actually looks like he's got great sight off to the sides but attacking immediately in front of him, from below, or above would be almost as good as hitting from behind. I'd imagine it would all get very clustered in his view if he couldn't see you coming at an angle. Also, keep away from water obviously," he answered.

Salza gave an appreciative whistle before any complaining could start and said,_ "He's got you there, Naise. He knows the best theory for it, the only question is: does he have the power, speed, and skill to actually do it."_

Before anything else could be said their scouters cut them off. Hundreds of power levels were registering at once. Salza cursed and exclaimed, _"This is a much bigger forward force than we expected. Everyone buckle down and get ready. No dying this early in the game!"_

Gohan had stopped listening halfway through and was on his feet and taking off. He wanted to be high in the sky when the ships opened. As it was, his ascension was similar to a game of highly lethal dodge ball as he pivoted and twisted around the numerous ships coming in. Some pods, others in tubes, and many more actual ships that swooped down and landed gracefully.

He spun to face the ground as the hatches and doors opened. Far below on the ground, all enemy forces focused on four scattered power levels.

Gohan pulled back both hands and readied himself as he gathered energy in waves. Two barely visible, shimmering sheets of energy guarded his flanks in a funnel shape that would move with him, a trick he learned from Tris. Just as felt everyone was out and ready to take to the sky, he opened fire. The other three presumably did the same in their own locations.

The numerous but thankfully weaker soldiers dropped from the onslaught but there was simply too many to just mow them down. They were airborne soon enough and closing in. Return fire tore through the air in droves at him. His shields were hammered and the more experienced ones were still forcing him to move as they careened dangerous blasts through the opening.

When they were pressing in nearly on him, he advanced. His control wasn't as impressive as Tris's. He couldn't shove them back to the ground to start the process over with his walls of power, but he could pump out some more energy and make a mess. The two shields soon turned from defense to weaponry.

He pushed them into the crowd as far as he could before focusing on increasing and exploding. Soldiers, numerous aliens of dozens if not hundreds of races were blown back, blasted apart, and the weakest ones who had survived so far on luck were burned away entirely. He grunted at the sudden drop in power he had as his enemies closed in once again.

This couldn't be a battle of patience or stamina. They were made up of hundreds. Gohan was just one. There was no thought process there to say he could win given time. This was a battle to be settled here and now. No mercy, no breaks, no flinching.

In a feverish frenzy, he drove forward into the midst of the soldiers and set in. His scouter pinpointed the strongest fighters first and that is who he targeted. It was sloppy and bloody work. Blasts were rendered useless by both sides. The soldiers would blow their own comrades to pieces in such close quarters while Gohan simply couldn't squander the energy he had.

The long day of the alien planet drug by as the battle continued. Bits of Radio chatter could be picked up here and there. Salza had pushed all opposers off of himself and moved to assist Naise. At some point, the amphibious fighter and the captain managed to get their combined opponents pressed down towards the water's surface. Gohan wasn't sure what happened from there, but he knew it didn't last much longer.

Seemingly minutes after that, Salza was at his side, hitting, blasting, tossing, and wrenching at soldiers all around. Naise presumably went to Dore's aid or vise versa, if the other fighter even required any. The sun had set for nearly an hour and one of the two moons of the planet was in the sky when the last of the enemy forces was put down.

Gohan fell backward onto the hard ground and gasped for air. Salza was in better condition physically but nearly as winded as the young half-blood. Somewhere through the day, the captain had lost his scouter. The two were silent for the longest stretch. Gohan couldn't have said how long it was till their scouters crackled a bit.

"_Are you both clear?" _Dore asked through grunts. Salza radioed back an affirmative dismissively before ignoring further contact. Gohan finally sat up with a groan and stretched his aching limbs. Salza ordered him, "You should probably radio in a check-up to Lord Cooler tomorrow around noon. That should be morning time back at HQ. Till then, get some rest, little monkey."

"My name's Gohan," was all he managed to slur out before the captain left.

On King Kai's little planet, the small blue diety looked to the Namek who had just withdrawn his hand yet again and said, "Good thing you taught him some of the basics, he may well be dead otherwise."

Piccolo nodded and grumbled, "Goku better hurry. I'm tired of spectating."


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER THIRTY

Salza landed in front of Gohan, a feeling of unease had settled between them since the last battle. Gohan had assumed it was just nerves, but the look on Salza's face said otherwise.

"Mind if I have a seat?" the man asked. Gohan scouted over on his log. Despite his former belief that Salza had been unharmed, several beads on his own bracelet were drained. His scouter replaced once again.

"You ready for the next round? It should be any day now?" Salza asked without looking at him. Gohan nodded and said, "Yeah, I've still got my bracelet, I only needed two beads to patch up."

Salza nodded and paused before saying, "Dore needed over half of his. Naise needed all of his and some of mine. Did you ever radio in?"

Gohan had to process what he was hearing before he answered, "No, I couldn't reach them. My comms have struggled here. Were their areas hit that much harder?"

Salza grimaced and said, "No, you and I were attacked the hardest. That's why I'm here. I knew your power had a history of climbing rapidly and faster than anyone thought possible. To be honest, I had wrapped up and watched your power before coming. I only came because my scouter broke trying to read you. That means you hit at least one-hundred-thousand, maybe more, but the point still stands."

"That's a good thing, though?" Gohan said confused. Salza looked over at him and sneered, "I guess it is for you. For me, it means we're on the way out. Big time demotion coming. In a year or two, you'll be able to do what all three of us can't. Then Lord Cooler has no reason to treat us so grandly."

"What are you saying?" Gohan asked outright. Salza stood and brushed off his legs as he answered, "I'm not saying anything. Dore and Naise both know as of this morning. Past that, I don't plan on doing anything except try to stay ahead of you as long as I can."

He lifted up nearly a dozen feet in the air before yelling, "I've got a comm booster on my ship, I'll radio Lord Cooler directly and let him know you're out of reach. I'll feel him in on the rest as well. I think it's best if you and we keep our distance. Naise isn't taking well to a child besting him by so much."

As simple as that, Salza flew off.

* * *

"All right, Kakarot, if we're in agreeance then let's get this rolling. We need to take out Frieza before he can call for back up. That means, we hit fast and hard. We take Zarbon out, he's the only other one that could do anything to us," Vegeta barked as he landed behind Goku.

The younger Saiyan didn't respond as he looked around momentarily. Finally, he called out, "Bulma? Krillin?"

"Great, did the bald one get lost in the tall grass?" Vegeta snapped. Goku replied without thinking, "You better be careful too, Vegeta."

"What does that mean!" the prince demanded. Goku paused his search, looking at the prince in surprise, "Well, I thought you had realized...You're not very tall to most Earthlings."

Serene shifted a worried gaze between the two of them. Vegeta's red-faced scowl with a glare so cold it made deep space seem cozy. Opposite of him, Kakarot, the witless wonder who seemed genuinely concerned that Vegeta hadn't realized he was short.

With an obvious amount of effort, Vegeta kept his voice level and said, "You get one short joke, clown, and you just used it. One more and I swear to whatever false being you pray to that I will turn on you the moment Frieza is dead."

"A little harsh, but okay," Goku commented, already having moved pass the tense moment. He closed his eyes, focusing hard for several minutes before sighing and saying, "I can't find them. I guess they're hiding from...something?"

"It doesn't matter. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can settle the matter of the Dragon Balls and be done with one another. Now, let's get moving," Vegeta ordered as he lifted into the air. Goku wasn't following.

The wild-haired man firmly declared, "I'm going to find them. You do what you have to. I'll get to Frieza after I know they're safe."

"You damn fool, as long as Frieza is on this-" it didn't matter what Vegeta was saying as Goku was already gone. The Prince gnashed his teeth in frustration. Serene lifted into the air next to him and said, "Hanging around isn't doing us any good. Why not take care of Zarbon while you're all riled up and Frieza can't locate us?"

He nodded and lead the way.

Goku meanwhile was quick to find Krillin as his bald friend was running madly back towards camp as Vegeta's power retreated quickly away. The tall man appeared in a blur in front of his friend, sending Krillin into a panic-induced skid that ended with him curled around a Dragon Ball protectively.

He slowly peered up at the sound of Goku's laughter and said, "Oh, it's you. Heh, I guess I was so focused on being hidden I wasn't sensing you. Um, what happened with Vegeta?"

Goku quickly explained before hoisting the ball from his friend and saying, "Wow, you got another one already? Did Bulma go to fetch another with Dende?"

"Wait, Bulma's not at camp?" Krillin asked. Goku shook his head, a renewed sense of worry weighing on him. Krillin was quick to squish that and said, "I'm sure that's what she's doing! Dende probably knows something to help. Why don't I go hide this and then we'll go find them."

Goku nodded and waited. It was longer than expected until Krillin returned, but return he did. While he had waited, a thought had struck him. Dende could hide his power level. Bulma couldn't, though. On a planet like Earth, crowded and diverse, it was hard to locate her from faraway unless she was panicked. Namek was a different story. With a little work and patience, he had found her flying, slowly, far to the right.

"Krillin, fly that way and you can sense her out. Could you go help her?" Goku asked, nearly commanded. Krillin paused but eventually nodded, "Sure, but you're-Are you going to fight Frieza now? Shouldn't you wait for Vegeta?"

"I know I should, but I've just got this feeling, you know? Like if I wait, things will only get worse," Goku said quietly. Upon seeing Krillin's fearful face, he added louder, "Hey, it's just a feeling. Probably nothing, but just in case, let's do it this way. I'm trusting you, okay?"

A long pause happened between Goku's final words and him realizing that Krillin had spoken and left. He blinked a few times, getting his bearings. Worries were weighing on him and more kept piling on. A brief shake of his shoulders woke his limbs back up and saw him leaving once again. Still, the weight of dread sat heavily on him.

Far away, he felt a power clashing with Vegeta. Clashing, and winning. Goku's eyes widened as he felt Serene enter the fray. Feeling his guts twist, he put on the power and sped towards the fight. He pulled up right as Vegeta was driven to the ground by his head and stomped on. Serene lay beaten into the dirt, her armor busted out in the center but the torso beneath thankfully intact.

The man responsible was huge and toad-like, Zarbon's transformed state. That was all Goku had time to make out of him as he barreled ahead, shoulder first. The alien was driven to the ground, forming a trench in his wake.

"Vegeta? Serene?" Goku asked, disregarding his opponent for the time. Vegeta pushed himself up with obvious effort. Blood still poured freely from his crunched nose and numerous lacerations on his face. Serene didn't even stir.

"You dare!" Zarbon roared as he charged again. Goku stopped him dead with a single hook to ribs. The brute flopped to the ground, gasping like a fish. Again, Goku ignored him as he fed one of the last few Senzu beans to Vegeta and gave him a second to give to Serene. The prince shoved it back at him snarling, "You do it. I'm finishing this."

Goku locked his jaw but didn't argue as Vegeta strode towards the still downed opponent. It was over in an instant. A bloody, over-the-top instant, but at least it was fast. Watching his cold-hearted companion clean the visceral from his gloves was more than enough to remind him what may come after Frieza. Still, he approached Serene and shoved the pill in her mouth. Vegeta watched intently as she came back from the brink of death.

She was shaky in both limb and breath but managed to get to her feet as her nerves settled. Goku looked her over and cautiously said, "Not to be bossy, but if this Frieza guy really is this powerful, maybe you should hang back? You know, leave this to-"

"Not happening. I'm helping see this through even if it kills me," Serene cut him off. Goku sighed but nodded that he understood.

Vegeta smirked, glancing back at Zarbon and said, "This just leaves Frieza. Let's head out, Kakarot."

Goku frowned but followed the two. He stared ahead thoughtfully, Vegeta was just brushing the beating he had taken aside. Healed or not, Goku thought a bit of thought would have at least been given to Serene. For her part, the strange woman was hanging with them the best she could.

* * *

Krillin had quickly caught up to Bulma's machine and pushed it along faster like one would a shopping cart. Dende had been telling the truth, they had come to a tall pillar of stone with a massive house in traditional Namekian fashion sitting atop it. The inside was even more surprising. Bare except for the windows and one massive Namek. Guru.

"Great Elder, these off-worlders are here for the Dragon Balls. Just like our other _guests,_" Nail said, inflicting his suspicions towards Bulma and Krillin. Bulma stepped forward and spoke, "Sir, Elder Guru, I promise you that we are not with those others."

"Oh?" Guru drawled out, his age, mass, and wisdom giving him a strange cadence. Bulma waited for more but was left disappointed. Taking that as permission, she set about explaining everything. Her baby boy being lost to the stars. Their own guardian having passed. Their dragon being unreachable. Her husband fighting the battles of others to try and find some solutions. Everything.

At last, Guru held up a hand and nodded, "I've heard enough."

The ball lifted from its mount on his throne and floated to the chest level near them. He continued, "Krillin, was it? Come closer, I wish to aid you. As for you, Bulma, listen, and listen well."

His giant palm rested on Krillin's scalp as the small man's power began to grow. Guru spoke, "I've been watching you. Such strange creatures, you all are. I feel like you are worth what aid I can give despite this strangeness. However, there is a limit."

He paused to take a few labored breaths. Sweat beaded on his forehead just from the effort it took to speak and help Krillin. Nail urged him to stop, to think of his health and of his people.

Guru was having none of it, "Neil, we all have our duties. This is mine. Now, the limit. As you can see, I am not long for this life. I could've dredged by for a few more years until this, but the strain upon the planet is too much for me to bear. As such, you must work fast. Gather the balls you have. Get the other two from those-"

A round of coughing interrupted him. Bulma cut in, "I understand, sir, we'll be as quick as we can."

Guru held up a hand, stopping them, while he regained a bit of calmness and finished, "Wait, Dende, you know how to summon the Dragon. Help these poor travelers. Bulma. Krillin. I know it's a lot to ask in return, but please, if possible, do what I cannot and save my people."

Bulma stepped forward, wanting to say something. Assure him. Comfort him. Make a promise? Maybe just say something goofy but inspiring like Goku. Instead, she was waved away as Guru rumbled, "The time for words is finished. Go."

Once outside, Bulma turned to Krillin and said, "You know what we'll have to do, right?"

Krillin looked down but said, "Yeah, get right in the middle of everything...Oh no, who now?"

Bulma didn't need to question him as in the sky, barely visible were five dots burning their way to the ground. She groaned but said, "Krillin, get those two from Frieza's ship. Dende and I are going to get the last stray. Rendezvous at the camp."

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Serene were sitting on a bluff, watching Frieza's ship. They had been debating on tactics for nearly half an hour. Serene insisted they had a plan. Goku and Vegeta were more of the mind to bust in and give it their all. After all, Vegeta's plan had a habit of crumbling apart as of late.

"If we got one of us inside to destroy the ship with him in it, we could catch him in the smoke. You two can sense powers, but he can't. I could set it off. You two rush in and try to get an advantage," she proposed. Vegeta was listening and nodding, admitting that the plan would probably work. They both looked towards Goku expectantly only to find the man staring straight up.

"Kakarot, are you even listening?" Vegeta snapped. No response. Serene prodded, "Goku?"

"Who's that?" he asked at last. The others glanced and Vegeta froze as he finally registered the powers. Serene wasn't too far behind in the panic. Despite the inability to sense powers, it didn't take much to figure out who's five pods would be careening planetside right as Frieza hit his first problem in a long time.

"We need to act. Now. Serene, go. Kakarot, we have to kill Frieza before those five can join, or we are all dead, Dragon Balls be damned!" Vegeta panicked. Serene was already gone, having slipped into the ship. Vegeta and Goku lifted and moved quickly.

Frieza's power was easy to find. They hovered over that area of the ship as they waited. In seconds, the entire thing blew outwards. Whatever Serene had done had worked. The two pounced in unison. Smoke, dust, and flames clogged everyone's sight, but the two Saiyans made do with just sensing. Unfortunately, the old lizard wasn't up to playing their game for long. As soon as he had squirmed free of Goku's grip he shot into the sky with each of them hot on his tail. Seren followed as best she could.

Busted lips and a snapped horn saw him enraged from the brief but ruthless knockdown he had taken. He fixed the two in a glare as he began to grow and enlarge. A massive frame overtook him. A new set of horns sprouted and his limbs thickened to slabs.

"So, Vegeta, I see you made another little monkey friend," he rumbled in a deeper voice. Vegeta, for his part, didn't give in as he snapped, "No time, Kakarot, go!"

The two started in again. Blurs of orange and blue swarmed Frieza as he continued to struggle to fight. The two proved a match for his form. Equals or not, time was still running out. Every hit that Frieza avoided or stopped was more time eaten away. It was Serene who proved to be the most effective in the skirmish.

As the five pods crashed in the distance, she snatched the remaining two Dragon Balls and took off. Frieza snarled to give chase but was halted by a swift combo of the two Saiyans. Grounded by Goku, he was forced to contend with the full force of Vegeta's Galic Gun. The tyrant crashed into a mountain.

At last, the two were forced to stop and collect themselves. Labored breaths and already showing signs of damage, they couldn't push much further. It was two small forms that slipped from the smoking wreckage that caught Vegeta's eye. Uni and Tor.

"Keep him off me," Vegeta grunted. Goku nodded and launched forward as Frieza returned to the field.

While they clashed, Vegeta landed and snatched Uni up by the scruff, hauling her from the last of the debris. Tor instinctively went to protect his sister only to get backhanded down. Vegeta was practically snarling as he spat orders at them.

"I promised you life and freedom, but it comes at a price. Time to pay up. Follow Serene and listen to her every word. Understood?" He commanded sharply. The two siblings hardly even thought to argue as they took off after her.

Vegeta nodded and floated back up. A sidelong glance at Kakarot showed his temporary comrade barely surviving Frieza's onslaught. A third form had been revealed and its visage was as terrifying as it's power.

"You'll have to hold it together, clown," Vegeta said as he faced forward in the air. Both hands were drawn back and his power was gathering. He made sure to identify each individual before settling on his target. A small, lump in the air, Guldo.

He held a moment longer, going through the order in his head. Guldo, then Ginyu. Burter or Recoome could be next. Jeice could wait till the end. His mind made up, he opened fire. A torrent of blasts ripped through the air and hammered into the oncoming team. Despite it's spread, he was targeting the time-freezing toad. He wanted the little wretch to have to take the hit.

Despite his single-minded aim, he was surprised to see his blasts hit faster and harder than any of them had expected. Guldo was destroyed instantly, the widespread, torrent pinning him in and narrowing down in waves. The second to drop was Jeice, though the stream of audible curses made clear that he was alive, just wounded.

There was no more time for grand tactics as the remaining members were upon him. He braced for the impact that never came. Instead, they had stopped opposite him. Ginyu eyeing him critically. Burter and Recoome both grinned in amusement, hardly bothered by Vegeta's tiny victory over them.

"A moment if you would, Vegeta, it seems that my standing orders should be seen to before dealing with you," Ginyu said, a facade of politeness. A pale imitation of the bored grandeur that Frieza used.

Before the prince could utter a word, the purple fighter vanished and a pained cry came from Kakarot. Vegeta watched as the captain slammed an elbow straight unto his head. The younger fighter dropped like a stone to the ground. Frieza was livid, blood pooling and spilling from his mouth. Vegeta grinned, glad to see Kakarot had at least dealt some damage.

"You will pay for that interference, Ginyu! That monkey has humiliated me too many times to be settled by the likes of you," Frieza snapped. Ginyu seemed to a shade paler as he took a small step back.

"Or do you think that one such as myself actually requires saving by you?" Frieza baited. Ginyu remained silent, unsure which answer would lead to safety.

Vegeta snagged at the opportunity desperately and said, "Maybe he just noticed his supreme lord struggling a filthy third class and worried that an elite was nearby!"

Ginyu realized that the situation was worsening and tried to save it, "No, my lord, I simply believed him to be unworthy as an opponent for you."

"Then why is Frieza bleeding?" Vegeta sneered. He hoped his body and face matched his tone and not the fear he felt inside. Frieza looked back at the prince and smiled, a blood-drenched mockery to the normally happy expression.

"Is that, Vegeta? You think you'll survive this by baiting us against each other?" he asked. Ginyu was quick to take to the call, "That's right, monkey! Lord Frieza knows that we're loyal to him!"

"Silence, Ginyu, the important people are speaking," Frieza said offhandedly before refocusing, "Now, Vegeta, this has truly been an amusing game. You've made it far, much further than any others. What's more! You actually prove halfway worthy opponent with your little band of ragtag mutineers. So, an offer, if you will?"

Vegeta stared back, dumbstruck. Frieza continued, "You don't truly care about the immortality of the Dragon Balls. You care for freedom. Let's be honest, having the power to never truly die would render life boring for you. So, help me gather these balls and I swear to you, I will grant you, Serene, and even those two whelps your freedom. Leave me this trash, this Goku, and I will consider us square."

Vegeta was on the defensive, his body curling inwards a bit and his hands clenching to fists. Frieza noticed and said, "Come now, Vegeta, I may be low down, but have I not been honest during our little game? Besides, I did disrupt it by taking off for after wish-granting orbs. I feel it's only right to compensate you for...let's call it stolen opportunity."

"I can just leave?" Vegeta asked hesitantly. Frieza nodded and waved him off. Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, laying face down in the dirt. The man's breathing was so shallow he was most likely a dead man anyway. This way was maybe more humane, anyway. There was no way they would ever find his lost son. Now, he wouldn't be left to live a life of regrets.

A lifetime goal, his freedom, was here. It was practically throwing itself at him, yet he was hesitating over a single oaf? Why? A final brief check of Kakarot revealed something new. A growing power. It took all of Vegeta's self-control not to react as he noticed that Kakarot's hand was near his mouth.

Vegeta shook himself and smirked as he nodded. Frieza grinned and said, "There's a smart a man, a smart prince."

"One more thing, Frieza," Vegeta caught the reptile's attention before he could turn around. Frieza waited. Vegeta asked, "Isn't it amazing the difference a clown make at a party?"

Everyone hesitated at the strange statement, a thoughtless pause that cost them dearly. Goku sprang back up, fully healed, and stronger than ever. Hands cupped and everything poured into a split second Kamehameha wave that he swept to the side. Ginyu caught the full force with Frieza while Burter and Recoome while swept up in the follow-through. The two weaker ones disappeared under the initial attack. Vegeta swept in and landed a neck-breaking kick to Ginyu before dispatching him.

The two Saiyans stood side by side once more. Vegeta still roughed up from his early bouts with Frieza's weaker forms but nothing too bad. Goku meanwhile had recovered from the brink of death.

"I thought you were going to ditch me for a moment there," he chuckled nervously. Vegeta met him a level gaze and nodded, "I nearly did, it won't happen again."

Goku decided now was not the time to be surprised. Frieza was standing once more and looking positively enraged.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta got his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I hope the bald one has a plan," was all he muttered.

* * *

Krillin and Serene swooped to a standstill in the air opposite of each other. Before they could properly speak, the two children nearly barreled past them. All four paused and looked at one another.

The surges in power behind Serene caught all of their attention. In quick order, the Ginyu Force ceased to exist. Frieza grew even stronger, and Goku and Vegeta seemed so small in comparison.

"We've got to help them," Serene said. Krillin argued, "We've got to summon the Dragon and do what we came to do."

"Vegeta isn't here," she argued.

"All the more reason. Look, lady, your relationship is your relationship, but the universe does not need someone like Vegeta being immortal!" Krillin snapped. Serene stayed quiet, unwilling or unable to debate that point. Uni and Tor watched the debate, torn.

It was Uni that finally spoke up, "Serene, ma'am, why don't you go back and help. We'll assist with summoning this Dragon. Just trust this man to do what's right?"

Serene gave each of them a hard stare before finally relenting, "Let's make this clear. If he doesn't end up immortal then I have no idea as to why. Got it?"

Krillin nodded as he took the Dragon Balls and took off. Uni and Tor were hot on his heels as they all headed for Dende and Bulma at camp. Serene turned and headed back towards the battle, unsure how to help but unable to just run.

* * *

"Piccolo! Piccolo, get ready!"

"I'm right here, stop yelling."

King took several deliberate breaths before saying, "Right, now to fill those brave little earthlings in on the plan! Soo you'll be alive and on Namek!"

"And Gohan will be back on Earth?"

"No promises on that. If not, just remember that he is serving in under Cooler."

* * *

The battle against Frieza had rapidly spiraled out of control. Upon taking his final form, the two Saiyans fell under the onslaught. With the return of Serene, they slightly improved to the state of not dying. The fourth addition threw a new wrench into everyone's plans as Nail arrived to help.

Individually or together, they couldn't get the upper hand. Goku was able to keep the tyrant occupied for a stretch while the others could regroup or hit and run, but his body was paying the price.

Vegeta's wounds slowed him down as he was tossed around by Frieza at every opportunity. The long, white tail acting like an enemy on its own. The lizard was relishing in his victory.

It was only through sheer determination and teamwork that Nail and Serene had survived this far. Frieza put an end to that at last as a set of beams from his eyes caught Nail. It wasn't lethal but it was long enough for Frieza to break away deliver a punishing flip kick to the Namek. His beaten body half-buried in the ground. A final blast, not thrown but nearly dropped lazily from the air, saw the last of his squirming put to an end. He lay there beaten and broke.

"Honestly, this is just disappointing," Frieza snipped.

* * *

"Bulma, I'm trusting you with this and these two guys. As much as I don't want to, Goku needs all the help he can get," Krillin said as he left Tor, Uni, and the two Dragon Balls behind. She stared after him, bleary-eyed, and said to the air, "Please be careful, all of you."

"We're ready now," Dende said as he stood. Tor and Uni stood silent, unsure what these strange people had planned but content knowing that it wasn't immortality for Vegeta.

"You remember what that King Kai guy said?" Bulma double-checked. Dende nodded, not wishing to remind her of the conversation. After all, her son was but a wish away, but she had a tough call to make. Guru was weak and every wish would be a massive blow to his remaining life.

"We're no good if we're dead," she said, nearly whimpered. A part of her was glad Krillin couldn't stay. It didn't seem as bad to be so weak and selfish in front of kids. Kids who were probably the same age as her little boy. Dende nodded, knowing what she meant.

Dende shouted briefly in Namekian as the balls glowed a hulking green and yellow dragon shot into the air. Thunder cracked as lightning crossed the darkened sky. His ruby-red eyes glowered down at them as Dende continued to yell. A pause and a deep, rumbling response in the Namekian tongue.

Bulma assumed Piccolo had been revived. Another wish and Piccolo was amongst them. Hardly a word was exchanged but Bulma gave a small start of fright at the imposing being. Then he too was off to join the fray.

Bulma chewed her lip as hope blossomed in her. Dende was shouting quickly, trying to get the words out in time but still clearly. She didn't know the exact meaning, but she knew her meaning. There was still time. Guru was alive. Dende was yelling, and her baby boy would be back in her arms soon.

Through the stress and joy-filled tears blurring her vision, she watched as her careful world of hopes and dreams crumbled apart yet again. Dende faltered as the glow of the Dragonballs vanished. Not faded or dimmed, it vanished. The Dragon, a great physical being hanging over them shattered in million rays of light, and laying on the ground in front of them all was seven large, perfectly round stones.

Bulma, at the end of her rope and exhausted in every way, couldn't hold it together any longer. She couldn't pretend to be stronger than she was for another second. She sank to the dirt where she stood and just let the sobs and gut-wrenching wails out. She had traversed a quarter of the universe and had still failed.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. I had some trouble with this chapter and the next one(you're getting a double upload today!) but I am...accepting? of how they have turned out. It's not the way I had envisioned but that way would've taken more than it would've given. As it is, I hope you're happy with it. Chapters 33 and 34 are in the works already. Thank you for your patience and as always: read and enjoy!_

The battle upon Namek had worsened. Nail was down and out. Serene was barely able to form another blast. Only a few short minutes had gone by and already it was back to just Goku and Vegeta, the former already battered once again.

"Any more beans?" Vegeta stammered. Goku shook his head. The two stared on as Frieza landed gracefully opposite of them with a grin. The lizard was barely marked. His wounds from the previous transformations gone entirely.

"I'm afraid that I grow bored of this little game. A final bout of cat and mouse, and then I wish to be done here. Destiny has been denied me, but I'm honestly over the all-consuming rage from that. I merely wish to leave this miserable, oversized greenhouse with all its suns and the corpses of those plant-loving vermin. With that said, Vegeta, consider yourself let go," Frieza droned out.

He flashed briefly out of sight and reappeared immediately in front of the prince, a single finger extended. The beam pierced him before either could react. The flame-haired warrior staggered and collapsed, gasping like a fish. A flick of his pale tail and Frieza sent Goku careening into the water.

Serene let out a cry and tried to rush him to no avail. He grabbed her by the throat and hefted her up. A snarl of contempt formed on his lips as he squeezed. Her hand wavered in his face but nothing more than a small, pitiful glow came out.

"Trash," he nearly purred.

"Ha!" a yell came and his arm fell to the ground and Serene with it. Frieza howled and clutched his appendage. His eyes scrambled about, looking for where the strange golden disk came from. Krillin chose poorly as he tried to repeat his tactic and gave himself away.

The lizard set about filling the air with lasers from his eyes while he yelled threats nearly incoherently. Goku was closing in and shoulder bashed him aside, giving Krillin room to move once again.

Serene crawled to Vegeta's side, shaking him. His skin was pale and his hair hung lank. Still, a ragged breath clawed it's way from him as he gripped her wrist weakly.

"I'm here, my king," she said. Vegeta struggled to speak but managed a few words, "Kaka...last chance...running is...live."

"What are you saying?" she asked, confusion, exhaustion, and heartbreak muddling everything else. It was no use, though, the Saiyan Prince had no more to say, and if he did, he had no more life to say it with.

Unnoticed by the ragged team, the sky darkened and thunder shook the world. Still, Serene grieved for the dead man who never lived a life of his own life. Goku and Krillin put up their very best to afford her the chance to grieve, but it was barely enough.

Just as all of them started to notice the changes, the sky began to brighten once more. The only difference now was a new power. One standing where their battle had started, back at the wreckage of Frieza's cruiser.

Piccolo kneeled beside Nail who spluttered as he spoke. The dying man slowly explained the nearly abandoned ability of their race. Fusing to become one. A rush of light and power coursed through the Namek as Piccolo remained on the ground next to flattened grass. Nail's body was gone, but he could feel his power within.

"This is incredible," he said in awe of his own power. Looking outwards once more, he could only hope it was enough. He took flight and rushed to the rescue.

The battlefield he arrived at as in utter chaos. Vegeta lay dead. A woman, hardly more than a corpse herself, lay across him, unmoving. Krillin hobbled along in the fight between the ever determined but deteriorating Goku and the terrible force that was Frieza. He hurried to join in.

"I swear, you're like roaches. Squish one and two more appear," Frieza remarked. A sharp spike in power saw him ground all three fighters before launching after Piccolo.

"It wasn't enough!" Dende exclaimed as he stared off, sensing the spike in Frieza's power as the tyrant proved to still be holding back. Bulma looked dejectedly towards him and asked, "What does it matter?"

"Your friends are still out there! You think it will help your son if you all die?" he tried to lift her spirits. She gave a small shrug, reason and logic were heavy burdens for one such as her.

"Dende, the odds of a dragon even being able to find him somewhere out there in the universe was a long shot. Now, it's nearly impossible. I know that" she said.

Tor and Uni spoke up, "That doesn't mean you can just give up! We still want to live and that means we need all of you!"

Bulma looked at the three children, blank and forlorn. At last, she knuckled the last of her tears away and said, "Then tell me what you three can do, and what you sense, Dende. If we're going in, we'll need a plan."

"Kaioken," Piccolo strained to say as he locked with Frieza, "times ten!"

As the purple aura surrounded him, he found his blows landing with more of an impact. It wasn't much but it was something. Krillin darted forward, sliding in between the two with his hands splayed out beside his head. Piccolo clenched his eyes shut as he recognized the pose.

"Solar Flare!"

He immediately opened them and knocked Frieza from the air with a powerful hook. Down below, Goku was chanting and forcing his body to cooperate a little longer. As Frieza hit the ground, the Saiyan thrust his hands forward with a yell. The blue beam dragged the monster along the ground, as Krillin landed and threw his own hasty Kamehameha to join it.

Above, Piccolo waited with two fingers to his forehead. He watched the pale figure tumble and crash at the head of the twin attack. Once he was sure of his aim, he added his own beam with a roar.

Caught at a combined angle of the triple attack, the fighters emptied everything they had. Piccolo grit his teeth as he increased the Kaioken to fifteen times, the max his body could take. At last, the three ceased. Goku sank to his knees. A torn and bloody mess, his shoulders heaved and shuddered with every breath.

Piccolo floated down, still on guard but concerned for his rival. The Saiyan's power was dangerously low. He wasn't even sure if it would take another blow to kill him. A simple smack to the head could be enough when dealt from Frieza. Krillin was slightly better, having been shielded from the worst by the other two.

"Is he dead?" the former monk asked, nearly pleaded. Piccolo looked towards the haze of dust in the distance, unsure. Goku finished his collapse forward without a word, the battle catching up to him.

Dende swooped down to Goku's side, sliding in on his knees. A gentle, green glow immediately began to pulse around the pair. Piccolo stared in shock at the child's sudden appearance and at the sight of Goku's wounds healing rapidly. Two more children, the strange tailed kids with almost feline features, landed, holding Bulma between them.

"Piccolo, Krillin, get on board, we're leaving now!" the scientist ordered as she deployed the ship from a capsule. Tor and Uni were already gathering Serene up.

"We need to be sure that Frieza is dead," Piccolo asserted. Krillin shook his head, "No way, we can't win this one. I'm with Bulma. Let's skedaddle and leave him here. He doesn't have a ship. He's stranded if he even survived that last blast."

Piccolo grit his teeth, his fangs protruding slightly from the motion. He asked, "You're sure?"

"We flew right over where his ship was, it's toast. We ruined the Ginyu's pods as well. He's stranded here if he isn't dead!" Bulma insisted.

"Fine," Piccolo said. By this time Goku was on his feet once again. Having thanked Dende, he strode over and hefted Vegeta's corpse up. He looked back at the surprised faces and said, "Come on guys, he had a terrible life, surely we can give him a proper grave?"

There was no further argument, everyone was just ready to be away. Back home. Goku was handing Vegeta's body up when it happened. Krillin gave a yell and was seemingly yanked into the air. Piccolo and Goku both froze, the only other two outside of the ship.

"Help me, Goku!"

"Krillin, no! What's hap-" Goku was cut off as his friend exploded before his very eyes.

"He took my hand. He blinded me. He caused me pain," Frieza's voice carried to them in a deadly hiss. They both turned to see him approach. For the first time, he looked truly wounded and battered. Most of all, though, he looked mad as hell.

"He was fortunate for a quick death in my anger, but you two!" Frieza spat as he yelled. All illusions of calmness and elitism were abandoned. Perhaps for the first time in his life, someone had proven that he wasn't as perfect as he believed, and that was a reality he simply would not, could not, tolerate.

"I'll hold him off. You guys go," Goku said, deceptively calm. Piccolo turned to stand beside him but was shoved away, "No! If you die then so does Kami. I doubt we can find a third set of Dragonballs. Go!"

Piccolo looked at the Saiyan. Several things jumped to his attention. The first being the rapidly climbing power, a power that was quickly bridging the gap between them and Frieza. The second was the black locks standing tall. Gone was their odd palm tree look as each spike went straight up except for the bangs. The last was the feeling behind this increasing power.

Vanished was the gentle giant that was Son Goku. The defensive but kind warrior. The air was heavy with a feeling Piccolo remembered well. It was a feeling left over from his father, the true demon king Piccolo. The desire to kill.

Piccolo didn't argue as he climbed aboard, roughly guiding Bulma to what seemed to be the controls. His gruff voice demanded that they get started as she sobbed to leave her husband behind. He grabbed her face under the jaw, his claws digging in slightly, and said, "Trust me, you don't want to see whatever comes next."

On the ground, Frieza raised his only hand to aim at the ship with a sneer, ignorant of the growing threat across from him.

"Don't you dare, Frieza!" Goku yelled, his very voice sounding more powerful. Frieza looked at him as he too took in the differences. Rocks lifted from the ground and Goku's anger came out in a low groan that built to a yell. Every decibel higher he yelled his power increased and the ground shook beneath their feet. A final bestial scream saw his hair flash gold as a matching flame sprang up around his body.

Then he was off. Faster than Frieza could follow, he grabbed his wrist and yanked him in for a beating. The fight was off again, but this time Frieza was on the losing end, and he was losing badly.

The earthling ship was long gone when Goku gave him a final punch to the ground. Frieza lay splayed out, badly beaten. He dug his black nails into the dirt and struggled to scowl at Goku.

"You think you've won? You don't even know what you are, and you think you've won!" he spat. A mixture of saliva and blood ran down his chin. Goku looked on with an expression of discontent. Seemingly tired of the fight.

"I'll be sure to take you out," Frieza growled. His remaining hand pressed flat to the Earth, as though he planned to get up. Instead, a massive surge of power was sent through the ground, straight the planet's core. He chuckled, a vile suffocating sound, and said, "Just as your friends said you stupid monkey, we're stranded here! We may both be strong enough to survive the physical blast from the planet, but only I can survive the vacuum of space."

Goku looked on with the same expression, having already heard his fate sealed by the engines carrying his wife away. He knew when he stayed behind that he would be stranded, most likely dead. The point was, Piccolo survived so Goku would be back eventually.

The Saiyan continued to stare blankly as Frieza waited for a response. The silence only serving to unnerve the tyrant. The ongoing battle in Goku's head of whether or not he should begin to embrace mercy more finally being settled.

He said, "I know now, Frieza, that some people just can't be saved."

Frieza was struggling back to his feet, yelling, "Didn't you hear me! Your dead, but I will survive! I will hunt down your family and drag their deaths out for years! They will never know the release of death until time itself takes them from my grasp!"

He lifted a hand when a final thought struck him. The Ginyu Force weren't the only people to arrive by pods. He smiled, a strange expression on his hardened features. He said, "You're wrong. I will survive, and if you do as well then you would be a fool to come after me and waste your second chance."

A final blast of raw power saw Frieza drove to the ground once more, his body was eaten away. Only his pale torso and bits of limbs remained. Goku stared a moment longer and took off. His goal was half a planet away and time was running out. What's more, his new form was taking a toll on him. He could feel his mind fogging over once again as exhaustion settled in. His muscles ached from the abrupt expansion and increase in power. Even his heart hammered as it seemed to work overtime.

By the time he reached the two pods he was searching for, he was staggering. His hair back to black and bags under his eyes. He stumbled into the nearest one and fumbled with the buttons. At last, the hatch closed.

A computerized voice asked, _"Life support engaging, set a destination."_

He muttered, without thinking, "Home."

"_Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

* * *

Gohan sat on his log, a spot had started to wear into it. Another advance fleet had just been wiped out. Naise's and Dore's power were both hanging awfully low. Salza even seemed to be having some trouble recovering. Then again, Gohan couldn't be sure.

He had not seen the other three since his talk with Salza. Cooler had finally reached him on his scouter. He had even congratulated him on his power. Then he had informed him that the main force would be arriving soon. Soon as in today.

They had managed to successfully get ahead of the Universal Royal Army. Currently, Lord Cooler's forces were setting up a blockade around the planet. Ground forces were starting to be deployed. It seemed there would be no major war for the planet. The King of the Universe had ordered his troops to retreat when it was clear that Cooler would be dug in.

Gohan was ordered to sit tight and await further contact. A few scouts had come out trying to tell him what to do, a single look at the insignia on his armor silenced that very quick. The rest never even made it over as the scans from their scouters made it clear he was not another peon.

Instead, he was lonely. He was a young boy forced to bear the problem of taking over planets. For the first time in a long time, he thought of home. Nothing too specific, not many specifics were left. Drills, combat, chow time, and repeat day in and out had made sure of that.

Still, a blue haired woman with a loving smile. That was his mom. A happy man and the color orange; his dad. A smell of oil and smoke and cookies was his grandparents. A scowling green face giving the slightest of nods. He remembered that one, Mr. Pickles.

He scowled, he knew that name was wrong but couldn't remember the right one. What even were pickles? Also, why did the word "Del" stay in his head? He forced the thoughts aside and went back to staring through the forest. He was proud that he managed to save so much of his quadrant from damage.

"_Gohan, return to your pod. A docking ship will be along shortly to deliver you to the hanger. Upon arrival, you are to report to Lord Cooler at once."_

Gohan stood and clicked the scouter once to confirm receipt of the message. Sure enough, he was barely strapped in when a low hum announced the ships arrival that gently scooped up his pod and ferried it just out of the atmosphere to the blockade.

Upon clambering out into the hangar he froze. Numerous eyes were turned towards him, making him uncomfortable. He brushed it off as best he could and headed for the doors. Iza and Tris were soon by his side as he marched through the halls.

It was Iza that broke the tension and asked, "So, is it true? Are you really a Super Saiyan?"

"A what?" Gohan asked dumbfounded at the strange term. Tris added, "The legend? Supposedly one of the mightiest warriors of the universe? Everyone is saying your power skyrocketed while away. We heard that you're stronger than the entire Armored Squadron now."

"That's ridiculous," Gohan said. He didn't add any more, afraid to be overheard. In truth, he didn't know the truth. He hadn't checked his own power since that first skirmish, he couldn't have replaced his scouter if he had. Still, he didn't think he was this supposed Super Saiyan, and he definitely didn't believe he was one of the mightest warriors of the universe.

He soon reached the door to Lord Cooler's quarters. Tris and Iza each patted him on the back and left, wanting to avoid whatever may await their former teammate.

The guards were nervous to let him pass but one word from Cooler through the doors saw that change. He entered the room. It was nearly identical to the office-throne room that Cooler kept back on base. The ruler himself was seated, seemingly content with current events. A table full of food sat in front of him with an empty chair across from him.

"Take a seat and eat, I know you of all people must be famished," he said easily enough. A tablet was settled in front of him, displaying reports that he read through. Gohan gave a bow and slowly sat. Unsure if conversation was required of him. When Cooler made no further move to speak, he decided not and began to feast.

Several minutes had gone by before Cooler finally sat back and said, "A job well done, Gohan. I knew it was right to send you here."

"I didn't do it alone, my lord," Gohan said after hastily swallowing. Cooler waved the modesty aside and added, "No, but the Armored Squadron wouldn't have succeeded without you, do you disagree?"

Gohan sat silently, contemplating. After much thought he decided that honesty would be best. He said, "I do not disagree, but I am unsure what I have gotten myself into during all this."

"You mean these wild rumors of you being a Super Saiyan?" Lord Cooler clarified. Gohan nodded and waited. Cooler nodded and steepled his fingers together as he spoke, "Whether you are or you aren't is irrelevant. The original legend states the Super Saiyan could only harness his power in the great ape state, a form that you seem to actively refuse to use. Of course, it's a rather useless form to you at this point."

Gohan waited as he continued, "Actually, I would have had that tail of yours removed already if you didn't utilize it in combat so much, but I am getting off track. I do not believe you are this living legend, but I believe that one day you could be. In the meantime, we will continue to let everyone believe that you are."

"Wouldn't that mean more people would want me dead, my lord?"

Cooler grinned and said, "No, quite the opposite. You see, the common folk across the universe know the legend and the terrifying power that is said to go with it. I believe many planets would simply surrender if you were to go there to stake my claim."

"It would increase efficiency while decreasing casualties," Gohan caught on excitedly. Cooler's eyes took a small gleam that Gohan thought might be pride. The royal nodded and said, "Exactly, add that to the effect it would have on the King's forces and any would be rebels, and it's a win-win situation. No one would dare stand against the might of my army, a Super Saiyan, and myself."

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. He still wasn't entirely sure what this Super Saiyan stuff was but if it helped then it could only be good. Cooler motioned for him to resume eating as he returned to his reports.

A few more minutes went back before Cooler paused in his reading, a slight hitch in his breathing catching Gohan's attention. Gohan wiped his mouth and asked, "My lord?"

Cooler glanced up and said, "It would appear my dear brother has made some sort of mistake. His ship sent out an automated distress signal just before going offline. I would say he's gone and gotten himself stranded. Father will undoubtedly bail him out of whatever mistake he's made if he hasn't already. This report is quite old, it's only marked as expired. How strange it is, we can share messages nearly instantly in our forces yet his tech is so far behind it takes this long to reach us out here."

"Is this common?" Gohan asked, genuinely curious about the youngest of the royal family. Cooler dismissed it, "What my whelp of a brother decided to do is of little concern to me and should be of even less to yourself. Now, onto your reward."

"My reward?" Gohan asked, not expecting anything more than the meal.

Cooler nodded and leaned back in his chair. The appearance all the more regal as his hard eyes fixed on Gohan's. He seemed to like what he saw as he nodded and picked the tablet up once more. A minute more and he handed it over.

"Enter a code that you will remember and that no one else will know, this is now yours," Cooler said.

Gohan looked at questioningly as he took it and did as instructed. This was an officer's tablet but being under Cooler's direct command, he was already equal to an officer.

"You're well aware of my disdain for my father's rule," Cooler stated, "And you should know how massive my own domain has become…"

Gohan realized it was a question and said, "Four-hundred ninety-eight planets including this one, my lord."

Cooler nodded, "That's right. Now, there are older, and wiser members at my disposal, but I'd rather give this promotion to you. Someone young, ambitious, goal-oriented, powerful, smart, and obedient. I think that given time, you will grow into it and do well, and yes, I do expect a period for numerous mistakes."

Gohan hesitated but finally asked, "What promotion are you talking about, sir? Your personal command?"

"In a sense," Cooler said, "My four-hundred ninety-eight planets make up nearly two-thirds of my father's empire. As of today, our succession from The Cold Empire has been brought to his attention. I am naming you as my Vicar as I assume the title of Emperor."

Gohan's eyes widened as he stammered, his eyes widening and his pulse hammering. Cooler held up a hand and said, "My mind is made up. You will lead under the guidelines that I set out while I venture further out. There is power to be had out there. A power that neither of us could imagine. I foresee this being our last face to face for quite some time. Now, let's get down to how you should manage everything in my absence."

Gohan awoke shortly before his pod landed back at Main HQ. Lord Cooler's final order to him still playing in his ears. The royal had leaned through his open pod hatch in an unusual gesture of friendliness and told him to achieve the legend everyone thought he was.

Gohan felt his pod hit the landing pad and let out a breath he had held without realizing it. He heard two other pods hit the pads to each side of him. Iza and Tris, his new personal guards.

Through the dark red glass, the hanger could be seen coming to attention. Guards lined the walkway down from his pod. A sight that normally heralded the return of Lord, that is Emperor, Cooler's return. He let his head lay against the cushion of his seat for a moment more before reminding himself that the future could not be put off forever.

He opened the hatch and stepped out with a stretch. Not the most noble of exits, but no one seemed to be saying anything. Iza and Tris were already awaiting him at the bottom of the steps. Clutching the tablet like a lifeline, he made his way down. Every nerve in his body sang of uncertainty at the thought of what may come next.

The soldiers standing at attention seemed to match him. Each glancing nervously at him as he passed. He could practically feel the weight of expectation on his small shoulders. For the second occurence in recent times, he felt the pangs of loneliness.

It was Iza that discreetly whispered, "Relax. If your tense, they're tense. Do what you know to do. Business as usual and don't lose anything, like entire planets."

Gohan took a few steadying breaths as he walked. He felt his shoulders loosen and his back seemed to ache a bit less. His feet found the path easily to Cooler's old throne room, now Gohan's.

Just as in the hangar, the guards expected him and were already at attention when he passed through the doors. The sight of the empty room threw him off. The one constant figure in his life so far had always been seated behind that desk, and now he was supposed to take that place at the ripe young age...He wasn't even sure how old he was.

The thought served to distract him as he familiarized himself with the rooms and attached quarters in a new way. Private training rooms, dining rooms, offices, storage rooms, and a master bed-chamber.

"Where do you guys stay?" Gohan asked. Iza grinned and said, "We've got the Armored Squadron's old quarters since Lord Cooler took them with him. Which means we've got a game room!"

"Yeah, let's just hope that Dore's little playthings have been moved on somewhere," Tris said. Gohan's question was cut short by Iza, "Dore liked to keep whore's around, Gohan. Neither of us wants to share our new digs with women like that."

Gohan decided to drop the subject as they returned to the throne room. Instead, he asked, "What now?"

"Now, you hold this place together until Emperor Cooler returns. If you mean more presently, I would suggest some serious training. We can't have our Super Saiyan being not so super, can we?" Iza suggested. Gohan grinned. Maybe the future wasn't quite so scary as he thought with these two back at his sides.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z_

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

"Shenron! Please, return Bulma Son, her ship, all of its contents, and it's occupants to Earth," Mr. Popo asked with raised hands.

"Your wish has been granted!" Shenron boomed with a gleam in his eyes. Then as suddenly as he had appeared, he withdrew and the orbs shot off into the sky.

In a field far away, the spaceship popped into existence. The occupants all staggered out and quickly spread apart. Despite Popo's urgency, it had still taken several days to gather the Earth's Dragon Balls. Several days in a ship built for three was a tight squeeze for six people and a corpse. Regardless, they were home.

Serene looked around at the lifeful planet and commented, "It seems so peaceful."

"Don't let it fool you," Bulma said sourly. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, nearly hugging herself, and her eyes stayed away from the others.

Far away from the little blue ball where the Capsule Crew was learning to live together and waiting for the Dragon Balls to return to use, Gohan sat upon a throne much to big for him. Opposite him stood a problem that trounced him. Towering at nearly ten feet, Dirk glowered at him through all four of his eyes.

A warden from one of the more luxurious planets, Dirk was assigned there to maintain order with a swift and powerful hand. The man had done an excellent job. A spotless record and no-nonsense attitude saw him having never once received a reprimand. Which is what left Gohan in the current predicament.

"I swore my obedience to Lord Cooler of The Cold Empire. Not to Emperor Cooler, an absent ruler, and certainly not to his pea-brained child puppet!" he nearly roared. His anger was only accented by the ruby red scales covering him.

"You are speaking to Emperor Cooler's Vicar," Tris cut in. Her shoulders squared and chin jutting out

Iza continued the warning in a calmer tone, "We would suggest that you show some respect and restraint."

"Restraint? I tolerated the treasonous talk that Cooler has spewed for years! That's restraint. But this! This is a joke!" Dirk yelled.

Gohan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the enraged man, "Don't even start, boy! Cooler has his clammy hand so far up your ass that his fingers probably tickly your throat when you cough."

"Enough!" Gohan yelled, his voice cracking in the moment. His face flushed red as Dirk scoffed at his youth once more. Unbelievably, the man was opening his mouth again.

"I said enough," Gohan tried again with a calmer, more level voice. Despite his tone, a slight shudder could be felt through the floor. Dirk paused, his face paling ever-so-slightly as he stared. Gohan met his gaze and exceeded it. Hours spent training with Tris had played off. In that brief stare was more than enough proof to Dirk that Gohan was not just some little boy.

Gohan waited until the man was visibly sweating, the gap in their power nearly palpable, before he sat back and relaxed once more. He noted, not for the first time, that no one tried to take a reading of his power anymore. Refocusing, he lifted the tablet briefly for all to see, more for showmanship than actually needing the device.

"Warden Dirk, your service record has been perfect. I would hate to ruin that, but I see no alternative. Your words today have gone directly against Emperor Cooler. Punishment must be given. In an effort to be fair, what would you have me do if it was up to you?" he asked.

Dirk hesitated then kneeled. Bowed and with clenched eyes, the man suggested, "Dismiss me from my post, send me to the front to hold the line should Emperor Cold decide to strike."

Gohan stayed quiet while thinking it over. Dirk shifted nervously, his forehead nearly on the ground, as he waited.

"I think that would be fine. However, you are not to return home. You leave directly from here tomorrow morning. You will be alone and you will travel by standard pod, stripped of the rank of a warden. You are now First Vanquisher Dirk. Dismissed."

Dirk didn't utter another word. He simply scurried out of the room. An impressive feat for a man his size.

"And that's a day. I'll be training if I'm needed," Gohan commented as he made to leave. His feet already carrying him away as he finished talking.

"Maybe a trip to the chow-hall to help boost morale first, my lord?" Tris interjected. Gohan shook his head and said, "Nope, too much else to do. Besides, I just did that a couple of days ago."

"That was over two...weeks ago," her next words were lost as he was already gone.

He cranked up a new simulation once in his private training room. It was a program designed for Emperor Cooler and each of the routines nearly killed him, literally. Despite the danger, he figured it was the quickest way to get stronger and become the legendary Super Saiyan.

Since his return to base, he had dug up everything he could find about the legend. His research had sadly amounted to little more than folk-tales. A golden transformation, controllable only in the great ape form. A form that he despised. Iza had helped him trigger it once, it was unworldly but unnecessary.

Cooler wanted intact, usable planets. The Great Ape didn't understand that. That didn't mean his tail was useless, quite the opposite, he found it to be a saving grace in combat.

Sharp pain in his shoulder brought him back to reality where an attack simulation was trying to kill him. A burst of speed saw the final wave of false enemies crumble away. He settled lightly on his feet and sighed. This routine had only taken a week to learn and another three days to consistently beat. Yet there was no change in him.

He was stronger; stronger than he had ever dreamed possible. Conquest had become easy, almost boring. He hardly ever left base anymore. He'd send out vanquishers, they'd spout out some words about Emperor Cooler and the Legendary Super Saiyan, and the people would just surrender. Unless the people were undesirables. Those types that just didn't fit into the bigger picture had to wiped away regardless.

"Lord Gohan, an emergency report for you" Iza announced as she hurried in, disregarding protocol without others around. He took the tablet from her and opened it. Silence prevailed as he read it with widening eyes and a clenched jaw. Iza stayed present but kept her expression neutral.

"From what this says, Frieza was found nearly dead. Evidence shown that Planet Namek was destroyed in whatever events occurred," he stumbled to say. Having never met the youngest royal, he felt nothing for Frieza beyond that as when an unknown soldier falls. The bigger issue lay in the fact that someone or something had managed to take him down.

Iza was thinking the same as she asked, "Who could possibly beat a member of the Cold family?"

Gohan had a sinking feeling in his gut as she stared at him with her wild eyes. The movements in her irises seemed subdued, nearly sad. He shook it off and said, "Probably just a freak accident. Namek may have been on the verge of collapse when he landed. It may explain his emergency signal a while back."

"What if it wasn't? Emperor Cooler is not around and King Cold may not be in the mindset to handle this. Hell, he may not even try to after our succession. What if whoever did this comes here?", she worried.

Gohan furrowed his brow and sighed. The combination made him look old, much older than his meager youth. He forced his shoulders to square up and said, "Deploy everyone except the bare minimum. Send them to reinforce the wardens. If this threat comes here next then we need to be sure Emperor Cooler has an army to gather if he needs it upon his return. Our orders are to maintain, we cannot allow both our forces and our base to fall."

"What about the threat?"

Gohan wiped his own expression clean and said, "We deal with it as best we can. You're the one who told me that we are better than Frieza's forces. Now, we will be better than Frieza."

Iza gave a bow and left. There was still urgency in her step but Gohan noted the fear seemed gone. He heaved another sigh as the weight of an empire settled on him again. All he could hope was that his bravado would be enough. Bravada and intense training, that was all he had at this point.

"Some vicar I am," he mumbled before speaking louder, "Computer, increase difficulty by twenty percent and begin the next program."

* * *

Splotches of color swam in his eyes as Goku squinted through the red glass. He could hardly see anything and his mind was fuzzy. He didn't remember sleeping, just a sudden chill then nothing.

"_Welcome back, Prince Vegeta," _the computer said. The name brought back the memories of his frantic flight to safety from Namek. He rubbed at crusted eyes when something caught his attention. Power levels swarmed all over the planet. Not high to him, not anymore, but much higher than an earthling's.

"Oh no," Goku mumbled as the realization hit him. Vegeta's ship didn't take him to his home, it took him to Vegeta's home. Frieza's HQ.

He found a small lever that popped the hatch to reveal a hangar full of beings staring him down. He gave an awkward wave and said, "Hey, everybody. I, uh, know how this looks but could I get some food and maybe some new clothes?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the nearest soldier demanded while marching up to him. Goku shrugged and hesitated. His slowness to answer prompted the soldier to move towards him. On instinct, Goku moved to retaliate, and before anyone could process it the man was against the wall across the hangar. The surface was cracked under him and he showed no signs of stirring aside from faint breaths.

"My name is Goku. Don't make me fight you," he answered firmly. Unsure who this powerful man was but knowing that Frieza was gone, the collective response was to come to attention.

A random mand stepped forward and said, "This way for food, sir. We'll get some clothes brought to you promptly, and can I just say, thank you for the leniency you've shown this far in your actions."

Goku had raised brows as he followed along trying to figure out what the man was talking about. Any thought process was derailed as he was shown through into a fancy, albeit dark, dining room. Servants were loading the table with food and all brain functions ceased as his body made his appetite abruptly known.

The attendants all made sure to stay clear as he began to empty dishes by himself. The soldier paused at the sight before quietly excusing himself. Goku barely noticed as he continued to eat. Unknown to him, he sat in the very seat Frieza once occupied as he gorged on the tyrant's fine food.

He sat back once he was stuffed and smiled, content for the moment. His respite was short-lived as the same soldier returned with an armful of stuff. He set it all out carefully for Goku's viewing.

"I wasn't sure which model armor or scouter your preferred, sir," the soldier said. Goku stood and promptly stripped before snatching a blue pair of basics and stripping down to change. He held up the two armor models to look at.

"Is this it?" he asked, his tone sounded bored. The soldier nodded slowly and said, "Yes, sir. The shoulder pads offer a bit more protection but there is the slightest hindrance in movement. In a rapid battle, that can mean life or death. But I'm sure you already know all of this."

"Well...it just doesn't seem like much. I'd prefer a Gi, but I guess that's a no go. Still, these things are pretty fragile to me now," Goku mused to himself.

"Fragile?" the soldier asked with a slight tremor to his voice. Goku nodded before grabbing a shoulder pad in each hand and ripping the armor in two as if it were paper.

"See? Not much use," he said while staring at the pieces. The soldiers tried his best to subtly check his own armor, pinching at the tough material. Then he looked at the two pieces of armor that were supposed to be able to save his life.

"Still, I guess I can't walk around like this. Bulma would get onto me," Goku gestured down to the bulge of the crotch. The soldier just nodded and kept his eyes up. In his humble opinion, he did not want to meet this Bulma if she could control this strange man.

"Welp, thanks for that, but I guess I should get going. Do you think I could borrow Vegeta's old pod again?" Goku asked as he wiggled into the sleeker model of armor.

The soldier stared with slanted eyes and asked, "Wait, you're not here to take us over?"

It was Goku's turn to seem puzzled as he responded, "No, why would I? I already beat Frieza so fighting you guys wouldn't be much fun. Besides, you're all free to go do whatever it is people do on other planets."

"Yo-you're the one who beat Frieza? Please, by all means, take any ship you'd like. Would you like some servants to take with you? Lord Frieza left behind quite a staff full," the poor man blathered out. The new knowledge prompting him to bow as he finished speaking.

"Nope, like I said, go be free. Frieza was a terrible guy, but he's gone now. You don't know my son by chance, though? His name's Gohan. A Saiyan named Raditz sent him to Frieza or to one of his planets or something. I'm trying to find him," Goku explained, his hand snaking out and grabbing another bite of food as he waited.

"That name isn't familiar to me, I'm afraid, sir," the soldier answered. Upon seeing the disappointed frown on Goku's face he hurried to tack on, "But if you'd like to wait here for a few hours I'll do some asking around. Someone has to know something."

Goku nodded and sank back into his chair. Refocused and back on track to his son, he wasn't excited to just wait around but he would if it would help.

Time passed slowly as he waited and snacked. A series of pushups and situps helped some but he soon found himself laying on the floor staring at the door again. He had inquired with the servants about a spar but had been disappointed to find none of them fighters.

He looked out the door, curious if there was anyone out side worth sparring but convinced himself not to try and find anyone. If he located one then he'd have to give it a shot which would mean finding somewhere to fight, but he had agreed to wait here so here he would stay.

He flopped into the chair again and grumbled to himself.

At last, he gave up and folded his legs under him as he shut his eyes to meditate. That strange part of his mind leaped up where he always found himself in meditation. Where everything and everyone around him was present but nothing was prominent. His entire focus was within.

He found the increasingly familiar companions of loneliness and self-doubt inside himself. Two feelings that had been so present since his son was taken from him. To his surprise, though, his anger had abated. Still there but more subdued. Perhaps it was the rage he had felt in the midst of that transformation to Super Saiyan that had quelled it.

He dug deeper, searching for that power he had tapped into. Curiosity drove him onwards while the need to conquer that power tempered his rush. Deep within his own mind, he found it. A writhing knot of anger, pain, and despair. Beneath all of that, though, he sensed something else. The need to do something. To right the wrongs.

He wasn't sure what he was sensing as all the emotions began to mix and he felt the power beginning to escape his scrutiny as it spread outwards. He snapped his eyes open to see the same soldier standing in front of him, backed against the wall. The remains of a scouter on the floor.

Golden bangs hung in his eyes while Goku demanded, "Well, what did you find out?"

The soldier hesitated, caught between an instinctive bow and the desire the not offend the super-powered being. Goku frowned and snapped, "Don't just stand there, tell me!"

"He's not here, sir," the soldier nearly squeaked.

"Then where is he?"

"With Lord Cooler, sir. His path flight was intercepted and Cooler took him. I have the recordings of the message here," the soldier held out a small device as he finished.

Goku stood and didn't bother with the device. Instead, he said, "Where is this Cooler guy then?"

"He recently left the Cold Empire. We aren't supposed to-"

"Where."

The soldier swallowed and said, "I'll have the coordinates progammed into your pod, and you can leave immediately."

Goku nodded and took several deep breaths. He felt the tauntness in his muscles lessen along with the urge to grab the man and shake the answers from him. Once he felt the power safely continued once more he tried his best to give a friendly grin.

"Sorry about that, it kind of got away from me," he chuckled. His tired eyes and slouched shoulders contested the easy going laugh he emitted. The soldier, accustomed to angry overlords, brushed it out and quickly lead the Saiyan back to the hangar.

In fresh clothes, a new pod, a full belly, and power beyond belief, he settled down and stared out the glass as he took off. The strange lens allowed him to see much more clearly in space than it did on a planet.

The vast emptiness of it all hit the father hard. This is what his son has been dealing with. Psychopaths, bloodshed, and loneliness was the only thing he'd have known. Goku looked at the displays, certain that one was the universally accepted date. It didn't matter, he didn't know how that would relate to Earth's dates.

It had been years since he had seen his son. He had spent those years training, breaking his body time and again in the push to succeed. Now it would be who knows how much longer until he was finally there.

Just as he was begginning to imagine the reunion, how his son would have changed, the icy chill of cyro-sleep drug him under.

* * *

Gohan leaned against the wall of the training room while he gulped down water. His arms were trembling and he wasn't sure how long he'd been at it. He looked towards the door and debated whether or not to shamble back towards his bed or spend yet another night on the training room floor.

A steady beeping caught his attention from the control panel. He glanced at it and groaned, it was an alarm from being synced to his tablet. The sun was rising and the day was beginning. He knew that it would be useless to put off the start of the day, but that didn't keep him from grumbling as drug himself up.

A quick scrub and a set of fresh clothes saw him back on the throne with his head propped up on his hand. Iza and Tris were standing at the ready to help him as always.

"Please tell me the schedule is empty for today?" he hoped aloud.

"Not quite," Iza stated while pulling up the most urgent issues, "Still no response from the Emperor or any of the Armoured Squadron, looks like if an attack does happen we are truly on our on. A rebellion is brewing on planet 42, they are struggling to keep daily life functioning. Finally, it appears a pod launched from Frieza's former HQ some months ago headed for us. Its signal is registered as a diplomat. We're unsure what the purpose is."

Gohan stood and paced, shaking his head clear as he walked. Both of the women were waiting attentively when he finally spoke, "Nothing we can do for the emperor, we'll just have to buckle up. Who do we have to dispatch for the rebellion?"

"No one. You've sent everyone away, Lord Gohan," Tris said. Gohan perked up, unsure if it was sarcasm or if he was just tired.

He stood with slumped shoulders in the middle of the room. He spread his hands out and his voice cracked and broke as he asked, "What am I suppose to do?"

Iza gave a small step towards him but Tris stopped her and said, "Lord Gohan, I know you're just a kid, but you are a vicar. The only vicar, in fact, that Emperor Cooler saw fit to lead in his place. Iza and I will always be here to help you, but that is all we can do. It is you who was told and trusted to make these calls. So, what are you supposed to do?"

Gohan blinked a couple of times and took a deep, snotty inhale before he slowly said, "We won't lose."

The two waited as he tried again with more confidence, "I will defend from here. I need the two of you to go put an end to this rebellion. Whoever is in that pod is either the one responsible for Frieza's loss or is sent by King Cold, possibly as a trap. Either way, I will deal with it."

Iza spoke out, "If that is the person who beat Frieza how do you hope to win? You can't be that strong, are you?"

"I'll find out soon enough," Gohan insisted, "Now, go get ready and leave. I can't be at both problems at once."

They each gave a deep bow and moved past him to leave. Each gave a squeeze to his shoulder in passing. With them gone and danger closing in, he cleared his schedule and closed his throne room. From here on it was training until he dropped and sleeping in a regen tank.

The days and weeks bled into months as he grew. A couple of hours a day was all he set aside for the daily tasks he oversaw. The rest were forced to wait while training took priority. Every morning was welcomed from the cool, refreshing fluid of the tank. Each night was dreaded with sore muscles, a sweat drenched mop of hair, and a collection of new wounds.

Then came the morning that everyone had long-awaited. The pod was nearing its arrival. Gohan clambered out of the tank as a soldier reported everything to him. He dressed down in a fresh black set of basics and armor. There was enough time to wolf down some food and get everyone in position.

The enormous breakfast he consumed seemed nearly tasteless as he ate on auto-pilot. The few officers that remained were rushing their soldiers to secure sensitive data and locations. The fighters were scattering out in groups. Gohan had ordered them to stand down, unwilling to lose track of a powerful enemy in a swarm of his own weaker people. Their job was as a last line of defense.

As a final measure, he stopped into the nearest bathroom after eating and gathered his mass of black hair together in front of the mirror. He carefully guided a small ball of ki through it, careful to mind his neck. The end result left him holding a clump of hair. The rest that was still attached to his scalp stuck out in odd tufts. It was a hideous hack job but it would help avoid being snagged too easily.

Still, there was no gurantee that the pod was not actually a diplomat, but he felt safer assuming that it was an enemy. Battles had taught him that unexpected guests were more often than not an enemy to be wary of.

The landing was expected in a matter of minutes once everything was settled. Gohan stood in the mouth of the hangar facing the landing pads. Everyone else was long gone and out of sight. He ran over the plan in his head. To avoid damage to the facility he needed to get the fight outside in the air as soon as possible. A full frontal charge was looking to be the best if he could ascertain whether the person was a threat while still on the landing pads.

The sound of the plummetting orb reached his ears as the pod burned through the atmosphere. His finger itched to press the button on his scouter but he knew how useless it would be. He remembered the effect his own power had on the small devices. He could only imagine what someone who beat Frieza was like.

He wiped his palms on his legs and held his breath as the ship made impact. The large red pad instantly absorbed the normally destructive landing and silence reigned. For the first time, Gohan glanced towards his sides at the empty space. He inhaled with a shudder and stepped forward.

The door of the pod hissed as the air escaped. Spikey black locks preceded the tall man out. Dressed in uniform and built like a warrior, the man was not what Gohan had come to expect of diplomats. At the same time, he was not what Gohan looked for from an enemy.

Something familiar stuck out to him, though. Black eyes, as dark as night stared out towards him. Gohan squared up and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

* * *

Goku cocked his head slightly to the side to study the boy in front of him. He seemed older than his own boy. Those blue eyes did seem familiar, but that was all. The hair was poorly chopped and uneven. It was the right color but his Gohan liked to have long hair.

The boy demanded answers again. His irritation showing as his body tensed. Movement at the waist caught Goku's attention as he saw the furry brown appendage tighten around the kid's waist.

Goku stared on dumbfounded. It was a tail. A Saiyan tail on this black-haired, blue eyed child. What's more, the power pouring from him was unbelievable, and Goku had a feeling there was more hidden inside. His mind was trying to process everything. How much he had grown. The hardened look in his eyes. The ready stance. The makings of a warrior

"Answer now or I will put you down!"

Goku paused. Those words didn't seem right mixed with the young but confident voice. His son didn't, heck, couldn't say that sort of thing. He swallowed and opened his mouth speak but no sound came out. Instead, he moved towards his son, worry driving him forward.

"Stop!"

"Gohan, its-"

Goku's words died in his mouth as the kid pulled his arms in and launched forward. Two walls of pure energy shot forward in a v-shape. Goku slammed his hands into the cone he found himself trapped in. He was driven back into the open sky as he was caught by surprise at the new technique.

"That's a good one, but maybe we could-"

The walls of ki separated and became dangerous weapons as Gohan swung them like giant fans. The first one broke apart and stunned him, the second smacked him aside before dissapiating. Goku righted himself and caught the small fist already hurtling for his head.

Despite the fact that the child he was certain was his son was trying to kill him, Goku found himself curious just how powerful, and creative, his son was. The numerous weak powers still cowering in the complex obviously trusted him to win. The questions were: how far should he let this go, and where was the Cooler guy?

"So, Cooler lets kids fight his battle?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in mock curiosity.

Gohan zipped between his guard, his small size serving him well, and rained blows onto his ribs. A savage flying knee up to the chin saw Goku knocked back and grinning.

"Emperor Cooler trusts me to handle any issues while he is seeing to important matters," Gohan snapped. He spotted the grin and snarled as he hunkered down and let his power flare-up. He shouted a warning, "Last warning, tell me who you are and what you want."

Goku noticed the spike and understood that Cooler was missing. A shame from a Saiyan's perspective but maybe a blessing in disguise for now. Without further threat from someone able to back his son up, Goku decided to test him and learn what sort of person he had become.

"I'm no one too important. Just someone who thought Frieza had crossed too many lines, and now, I think Cooler has too," Goku answered with a small shrug. The effect was instant. Gohan shot forward again but this time Goku met him.

The father made sure not to hurt him too badly. Instead, he focused on redirection and suppression. That didn't mean he could draw his blows. Upon occasion, Gohan would slip past his guard and force him to react for his own well being. A particularly nasty jab to the throat earned his son a swift hammer fist to the ground below.

Goku retched and readied, expecting yet another approach. He was a bit unsure of what was coming. His child had shown no shortage of tactics so far. Everything from energy blasts; to mobility; to approaching from any of the three-hundred sixty degrees around, above, or below had come out in their short clashes.

He was left floating alone in the air but Gohan's power was building rapidly below. Goku braced for whatever may come. Memories of a similar situation in his child hood surfaced. Hidden by the dust of his impact, he had readied and launched himself headfirst through King Piccolo. He only hoped that wasn't the current battle plan.

"Ka. Me."

"Woah, really?"

"Ha. Me."

A blue light, bright and large, was building from within the dust cloud. Goku had underestimated how much power would be coming at him in raw energy. Out of time to gather his own attack, he pushed his power up and braced for impact.

The dust blew away as the large blue beam hurtled at him. Searing hot and with a small spiral to it, the attack seemed to drill into him as he held it. Powerful and made to pierce, he found it more difficult to hold than he expected. He took the first opportunity he had to twist free of the attack.

Just in time too, Gohan was quick to follow the tail end of his own attack up. Had Goku endured the full might he would've been caught completely off guard for the melee assault. As it was, he fought blow for blow in the surprise attack. A feint is what cost him the most. Gohan threw a punch wide and as he predictably moved to avoid it the furry brown tail struck out.

Gohan was positioned perfectly behind him with his tail clamped around Goku's neck. Before the father knew it, a quick spin saw him hurled and slammed into the ground, digging a trench with his body. Another wall of energy quickly compressed him further into the dirt and ground him to a stop.

Laying on his belly, he was having a tough time wiggling free. Floating directly above him, Gohan was gathering power once more. There was no speech, no questions, just pure focus.

" . "

Goku grit his teeth, his strength proving to be less useful in his awkward condition. He remembered what Roshi and Kami had always preached. A strong mind was as important as a strong body.

"Maybe I should've studied a bit harder after marriage," he chided himself.

Gohan's power was at its peak and he yelled, "Ha!"

Goku did the only thing left for him. His power burst free and he felt his temper rising. Just before the attack would've hit, he burst through the wall and knocked the second powerful Kamehameha wave aside. In his Super Saiyan glory, it was almost effortless.

Gohan stared down. His stance was in shambles and his power was dropping. Goku grinned and asked, "Are you finished?"

An answer was pointless as Gohan could barely see him move before being pinned to the side of the complex. Gohan flailed but couldn't budge him. Goku pressed harder onto his wrists and demanded, "Gohan, stop!"

Gohan was not listening. The boy had changed plans and aimed both feet in a kick at each armpit. Goku's hold kept him anchored as he swung up and made contact.

Goku gave a yell and backed away as one shoulder dislocated and the other went numb. A quick ax-kick saw Gohan dispatched before the kid pushed the advantage. Making a fist and lifting his arm, he managed to roll the joint back into the socket. The numb one would just have to cooperate.

"Alright, that's enough of these little tricks," Goku muttered to himself.

Gohan was just staggering back to his feet when he felt as though an asteroid nailed his chest. He lay in his newest crater, clutching his chest and groaning. His armor was shattered and his body was exhausted.

Goku landed lightly next to him and said, "Now, you're finished."

Gohan panicked at the words, clawing to get up and away. Goku's hair turned back to black and slowly resumed it's normal shape as he settled himself down. Physically exhausted and emotionally drained, Goku settled into the dirt next to the frightened kid. At the end of it all, that's all he was. A frightened kid.

"I'm Goku. Remember me, your dad? Gohan, I've-"

His words were cut short by an unexpected and head reeling hook to the jaw. Angry and on his feet with newfound energy, Gohan was screaming, "You can't say that! That is not right! Your not him! He couldn't get here! Even Lord Cooler couldn't get me back to my dad!"

Goku went to placate him but his attempt to reconcile was met with blind fury. The tactically thinking boy was gone. In his place was an angry, pulsating powerhouse still ranting and screaming. Goku floated back to level ground. He had an idea of what was coming and he wanted to be ready when the storm hit.

Gohan floated up with power snapping around him, cracking the ground and giving off an unworldly howl as the wind tore around him.

From the outside, Goku saw how terrifying of a transformation a Super Saiyan truly was. He also understood the maddening emotions pounding in his son's head. He stood his ground, unwilling to transform himself. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Gohan, I-"

"You don't get it! You don't get to use my name! You're a liar! A liar and crook! Frieza may have been bad but that does not give you the right to accuse Lord Cooler of that. He's a good man! He's going to save us all! Do you understand that!" Gohan raged.

His choppy hair stood on end and a final surge of power cracked through the air as it turned to gold and he was washed in his own powerful aura. Goku readied to give ground. He refused to transform and make the situation worse. Just as the next round was about to begin, he watched and sensed when the transformation ceased. As suddenly as it had triggered it left his son.

Gohan's power dropped and his eyes rolled back in his head. Black-headed once again, he dropped to the ground like a rock. A slight rattle to his breathing. Goku hung his head and plopped down once again.

He laid a hand on his son's back and chuckled, "Whew, you had me a little worried for a moment. Man, have you ever gotten strong."

Years of stress hit in a rush and suddenly the short but harsh fight seemed exhausting. Confident that no one else was going to try anything, Goku laid back in the grass and embraced the escape of sleep. His arm stayed protectively over his son.

They could leave after some rest. He gave a snort of laughter. That was going to be a heck of trip home.

* * *

On Earth, the group was gathered around the lawn of Capsule Corps. The Namekians had been revived and sent off. Now a new problem was facing them. Vegeta stared back at them. He had made himself know shortly after the Namekians left with Porunga and Shenron was sent away early.

Piccolo hunkered down along with Krillin, ready to fight. The rest seemed to take an involuntary step backward. Serene was the only one who remained neutral. Her eyes stayed trained on him, waiting.

"Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked at last. He paid their readiness to fight no mind. Standing at ease with his arms crossed. No one answered.

Serene finally said, "He's still away looking for his son. That's what Piccolo has heard from someone named King Kai."

Vegeta nodded and mocked, "Would you all relax? If I wanted to cause trouble I would've jumped out when that other Dragon was still out. I'm alive because of you people, and I know that."

"So, we're cool?" Krillin asked. Vegeta struggled to say, "Yes, we are...cordial."

Bulma snorted but didn't push it. She only said, "Then welcome to the team. Due to a recent Namekian Migration, the Capsule Corpration-turned-resort has plenty of vacancies. Make yourself at home, just make sure it's well away from me."

With nothing else to say, the heiress turned on her heel and left. She could feel the group's eyes on her as she left. Studying her. The genius who was losing it. The childless mother. Bulma Briefs, the failure. She kept her back straight and her head up, at least, until the door had shut securely behind her.

From there she made it to the nearest living room and crawled onto the couch. A fleece blanket was drapped at the ready across the back. A standard practice anymore. She clawed it down and held it close more than she covered up with it.

Her regularly scheduled breakdown was interrupted as Krillin burst in and yelled, "Frieza's coming!"

The mother shot straight up and looked towards the window as though the monster would be right outside. She grabbed her capsule case and said, "Well, let's go find him."

"Um, you're coming?" Krillin questioned with halting tone. She turned towards him with tired eyes and said, "If the world has to end then I may as well be there to see it. Right?"

"Heh, sure, Bulma," Krillin surrendered, "Fair warning, he brought his dad."

"Of course he brought daddy," Bulma muttered as they exited the building. The rest were already gone.

Krillin lifted her under the arms and apologized, "Sorry, but we better hurry. After all, we'd hate to miss the end of the world."

It was Bulma's turn to apologize, "I'm sorry, I don't really think that. It's just-"

"We know, Bulma."

"You know, sometimes people just want to be able to say it, Krillin!" Bulma snapped. Despite flying into the wind she had no issue in making herself heard.

Krillin chukcled, "Sorry, go ahead."

"Just nevermind! The moment's over. Let's just go kick some alien ass."

As they landed it was to see shocked and awe-filled faces, even Krillin had grown quiet and distant. Bulma looked around and didn't see anything of note. She huffed and said, "Guys, not everyone can commune with the balance of the universe. Mind filling me in here?"

Seren said, "Someone just destroyed Frieza and his dad. It was so fast."

Bulma's eyes lit up and she squeaked out, "Goku!"

She was off and away in an instant, her legs pumping to carry her across the rough terrain. The rest were quick to surpass her, but she kept going. Surprisingly, it was Piccolo who swept her up in passing. He said, "It's not Goku. King Kai said him and Gohan were still some ways away, I checked already."

"Wait, he has Gohan?" she asked. The new development was forgotten. She continued, "Why didn't you say something?"

"King Kai already spoke with him. There were somethings that Gohan needed to work through before coming home. I was assured they would be home soon," Piccolo stated in his typical matter-of-fact tone. That did nothing to quell the agitation that was giving way to outright anger in Bulma.

"How long have you known that Goku found him!" she demanded. The more prominent issue at hand had been forgotten.

Piccolo snapped, "Ten minutes give or take some for your screeching."

"Oh…" Bulma piped down.

The landing sight of Emperor Cold's ship was in view. Floating overhead was a young man with golden hair that faded to a purplish-white as they watched. A sword was strapped to his back and his clothes bore the Capsule Corps logo.

The youth waved and yelled, "Hey, there! I'm heading this way to meet Goku. You're welcome to join me!"

Simple as that, he left. Vegeta rushed to go after the stranger with the rest of the group following. Bulma squirmed in Piccolo's tight grip until she could finally stand on solid ground once more. Any complaints she had died in her throat however as she saw the youth placating the group.

She heard the excuses and the lack of real information. She settled on a nearby rock well out of the way should anything happen. The others took up positions that circled the young man. Krillin and Yamcha each sticking near Bulma. Despite the odds and the tension, she looked hopefully towards the stranger then upwards to the sky

A temporary truce was had with the nameless youth as they all found a perch to pass three hours. Bulma caught the young man eyeing her several times. The first few times resulted in her pulling her vest closer around her. Then she caught his eyes flicking over towards Vegeta as well. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be searching for something around them all.

She tilted her head, unsure what the young man was actually looking at after all.

An alarm finally sounded and the man hopped to his feet and said, "All right, he should be here any moment!"

They all looked collectively towards the sky. Minutes passed slowly. Vegeta began to drum his fingers on his thigh, agitated exhales punctured the tension. Krillin gave an awkward chuckle.

"Exactly how do you know Goku should be here?" Bulma asked at last. Her voice was low and rough. Her eyes stayed down, hidden from view.

"Well, my mother actually told me. I don't get it, where is he?" the man asked of no one. He glared back up to the sky. His demand for answers could be felt in the air.

"Your mother! Are you serious? Three hours of training wasted because of this mommy's boy!" Vegeta fumed. The young man backed away with his hands raised defensively.

It was Piccolo that cut him off, "Where did she get this information? The last I heard Goku and Gohan were still a long way away. That was about three and a half hours ago."

The man stared back with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He stammered out, "Gohan? I wondered where Gohan was. What's he doing in space!"

Bulma stood straight and smoothed her clothes. She sighed, "I've asked myself that question for years. Now, you have saved us a serious fight. You also wasted a lot of time and rubbed a little salt in my wounds. So, if you don't mind I'll be going home to wait for my husband and son."

She turned and tossed a capsule. As the smoke cleared she was wrenched around to see the top of the stranger's head. He was holding her left hand and staring down at it. The air hummed around them with energy as multiple attacks were aimed at him from all sides.

"You're married...to Goku?"


End file.
